Rikudo
by KuraiYuki.21
Summary: Pada awalnya dia hanya pecahan dari seorang dewa, menunggu waktu untuk memudar saat Manusia semakin melupakan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' tentang dirinya. Namun saat Gadis Iblis itu datang membuat sebuah permohonan. Membuat penantiannya menjadi kacau dengan masalah yang datang setelah permohonan aneh itu.
1. Prologue

**Rikudo**

 **Disclaimer :** Bukan milik Yuki.

 **Warning : Typo, Update tidak menentu.**

 **Sinopsis:** Pada awalnya dia hanya pecahan dari seorang Dewa, yang menunggu waktu untuk memudar saat manusia semakin melupakan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' tentang saat Gadis Iblis itu datang membuat sebuah permohonan. Membuat penantiannya menjadi kacau dengan masalah yang datang setelah permohonan aneh itu.

"Bisakah kau lindungi aku?"

* * *

 **Prolog.**

Pada awalnya para Dewa lahir oleh rasa harapan dari dalam diri Manusia, mereka eksistensi yang terlahir oleh keinginan yang akan terwujud oleh manusia yang membutuhkan keajaiban.

Terlahir dari kehampaan dan tercipta untuk mengabulkan setiap keinginan itu, meski pada awalnya mereka tidak mengerti kenapa mereka ada. Namun setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu. Mereka secara sukarela akan segera menjawab harapan itu, karna mereka meyakini setiap harapan adalah alasan mengapa mereka ada di muka Bumi.

Beberapa dewa terlahir dari rasa jahat dalam hati manusia, beberapa dewa terlahir oleh keinginan kecil manusia, menjadi dewa rendah yang tidak memiliki kekuasaan apapun dan menunggu waktu untuk musnah saat tidak ada yang mengingat mereka. Sebagian yang lain terlahir dari keinginan kuat bersama, dan menjadi Dewa yang tangguh mendapat kekuasaan dan usia panjang, sepanjang Manusia masih mengingat nama mereka.

Ada banyak dewa dari banyak mitologi. Ada banyak keinginan manusia untuk di kabulkan, ada banyak jenis dari dewa terlahir dari keinginan hati. Sebagian dari mereka menjadi jahat oleh keinginan itu, sebagian dari mereka terlahir untuk menjadi baik dari keinginan itu.

Tidak ada keinginan untuk berubah setelah mereka terlahir dari sebuah keinginan. Setelah mereka mendapat 'Legenda' mereka sendiri dan menjadi hidup oleh 'Legenda' itu terus di kenal oleh Manusia. Setelah mereka mendapatkan 'Nama' mereka akan kuat, selama nama mereka banyak di ingat oleh Manusia.

Dewa bukan mahluk maha kuasa seperti pemikiran kebanyakan, setelah semua. Mereka bahkan adalah mahluk malang yang tidak berhenti cemas di hantui kematian atas ketetapan semesta saat tidak ada Manusia yang mengingat mereka.

Mereka menjadi lemah saat manusia tidak mengingat 'Nama' mereka. Dan mereka akan mati, saat manusia tidak mengingat 'Legenda' tentang mereka.

Dan untuk mempertahankan eksistensi mereka yang menyedihkan, mereka menciptakan 'Mitos' tentang keberadaan mereka. Berusaha mengamankan 'Legenda' dan 'Nama' satu-satunya harta yang mereka miliki di Dunia ini.

Meski mereka menghilang saat kedua harta itu tidak lagi mereka miliki. Namun mereka akan kembali lahir saat ada ****'Siapapun itu yang mengingat ke duanya'.****

"Jadi, apa permohonan mu?"

Rias Pov

"Jadi, apa permohonan mu?"

Aku terdiam membeku menatap ke depan, dia seorang lelaki asing yang berdiri di depan mata ku, datang entah dari mana. Menatap dengan mata birunya yang kosong, mulutnya terbuka dan menyampaikan sebuah pertanyaan aneh.

"Siapa kau?" Aku tidak bisa menebak siapa dia, berusaha fokus untuk merasakan aura yang dia miliki. Mencoba mengenali sifat dasar yang menyusun tubuhnya, mencoba mencari tau dari golongan mana dia berasal. Namun aku terkejut, tidak bisa merasakan dari mana datangnya dia... aku mencoba namun tidak ada yang bisa aku rasakan. Seperti dia tidak berasal dari golongan manapun, aku... aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak terbatas datang dari dalam dirinya... sesuatu yang tidak terbatas, yang terasa samar seperti akan menghilang.

"Aku, Manusia memanggil ku ******** ******* Naruto dan mendapat gelar ******* —." Aku berusaha, namun untuk beberapa kalimat darinya aku mendengar suara seperti sebuah kaset rusak yang menyakiti telinga. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi melihat wajahnya yang terkejut. Aku menjadi bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mengerti." Dia mengangguk kecil seakan mengerti akan sesuatu dan menatap ku. "Aku mengerti."

"Apa?"

"Untuk saat ini alat Indra Mahluk manapun tidak akan mampu untuk merespons 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' tentang diri ku." Dia berjalan mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya yang kurus mencoba membangunkan ku.

Dia menatap, namun segera ku tutupi bagian gaun pengantin ku yang telah robek tergores dahan tajam pepohonan. Dia tidak merespons lebih, aku melihatnya dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap kuil rusak dimana kami dipertemukan.

Aku tidak memperhatikan lebih namun aku melihat ukiran seorang manusia yang berdiri di depan ratusan orang-orang dan sepuluh raksasa binatang.

"Kau boleh memanggil ku Naruto."

"Eh?" Dia berbicara tiba-tiba, aku tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Hanya itu yang dapat kau dengar bukan? Panggil aku Naruto. Atau terserah bagaimana kau menyebut ku." Dia mengenggam tangan ku, namun tubuh ku bergetar saat merasakan daya hidupnya yang sangat tipis... Seakan dia bisa memudar kapan saja.

"Kau—Naruto, bagaimana mungkin kau... Apakah kau sesuatu yang harus segera hilang?" Aku tidak mengerti namun entah mengapa... Dia adalah orang yang aku temui, setelah kaburnya aku dari pernikahan dengan Raiser.

Kami bertemu, dan dia menanyai apa harapan yang aku punya. Seakan dia tau apa yang paling aku harapkan saat ini.

"Harusnya. Seharusnya aku akan segera menghilang." Dia menjawab, namun tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali di wajahnya. Dia kosong bagaikan boneka, kulitnya begitu putih seakan tidak ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Dan tubuhnya begitu kurus seperti dia bisa dipatahkan oleh siapapun.

"Namun ini aneh, bagaimana keinginan dari gadis Iblis seperti mu mampu menjangkau ke tempat seorang Dewa yang menunggu ajal seperti ku"

Aku tertegun, dia seorang Dewa. Bagaimana itu mungkin, bagaimana dia ada di sini? Bagaimana Kuil seorang Dewa bisa berada di Dunia bawah? Dunia Iblis?

"Aneh sungguh aneh, bagaiamana bisa." Dia menatap ku dari dekat, aku tertegun dan segera mengambil langkah mundur. Namun dia hanya diam tetap di posisinya tidak peduli. "Hei, katakalah apakah telah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa di luar sana. Pada saat aku tertidur?"

"Aku tidak tau." Aku menggeleng, dan kembali menatapnya yang sekarang telah terlihat tidak percaya. "Mungkin Great War, bagaimana dengan itu? Hanya itu yang aku tau."

Dia terdiam, menatap langit-langit kuil dan berbagai lukisan yang ada. Pandangannya kembali mengarah padaku setelah semua. "Apakah itu sesuatu yang besar?"

Aku kembali terkejut. Dia, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan seolah Great War adalah sesuatu yang kecil? Ba－Tunggu, dia telah tertidur menunggu untuk memudar selama itu? Apa dia adalah seorang Dewa besar pada suatu Mitologi Lama?

"Iya, itu perperangan Kami antara Iblis, Malaikan, dan Malaikat Jatuh." Aku menjawab dengan mantap, meyakinkan padanya bahwa itu memang sesuatu yang sangat besar. Bahkan menyebabkan empat Maou lama kehilangan hidupnya.

Aku melihat dia menatap ku menampilkan ekspresi bingung. "Lalu kenapa kalian bertarung?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang Malaikat Jatuh yang kamu sebutkan." Dia terlihat bingung oleh kata Malaikat Jatuh "Tapi. Kalian, sejauh yang aku ketahui adalah berasal dari penciptaan yang sama— dia Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab. Lalu kenapa kalian saling bertarung?"

"Semua di mulai oleh para Malaikat Jatuh dan pembangkanngannya atas Surga... mereka mereka terusir lalu mengambil wilayah kami. Tidak bisa di maafkan." aku mengatakan itu dengan penuh kebencian, mereka Malaikat Jatuh lah yang memulai semua. Semua Mahluk Supranatural mengatahui itu. Bahkan setelah perang berakhir lama, semua Iblis masih membenci mereka.

"Lalu bertarung? Apa yang kalian perjuangkan?"

"Tentu saja wilayah ini!"

"Lalu bolehkah aku berpendapat. Bagaiaman bisa mereka di salahkan? Neraka bukan tempat yang hanya boleh untuk Iblis memiliki, beberapa Dewa dari mitologi juga menempati Neraka ini... Kalian Iblis bukanlah yang pertama berada di dalam Neraka... bagaiaman mungkin kau menentang mereka?"

Aku diam, bukan karena tiba-tiba menjadi bisu. "Kau tidak akan mengerti." Dia tidak mengerti.

Dan kenapa dia bertanya demikian.

"Aku tidak mengerti?" Dia bertanya dalam bingung, dia menoleh memandang ke arah yang lain. "Aku tidak mengerti? Mengapa aku tidak mengerti?"

"Aku... Aku tidak tau mengapa." aku bingung untuk menjawab apa, dia terlihat ke bingungan. Namun aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab peranyaan itu.

Dia menjadi diam dan mulai kembali melangkah mendekati ku dan mengenggam tangan ku.

"Aneh, tapi aku tidak peduli, dan mari kita lupakan." Dia mengeratkan genggamannya. "Meski aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Iblis seperti mu mampu untuk membuat ku merespons permohonan mu. Namun aku akan tetap bergerak untuk mewujudkan permohonan itu setelah kesadaran ku meresponsnya."

"..." Aku terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Nah, sekarang katakan pada ku. Apa permintaan mu?"

Aku, kekalahan yang kami alami. Setelah semua ini setelah ketidak adilan yang telah aku lalui.. Semua, anggota keluarga ku yang berkorban untuk kepergian ku dari kasti utama Gremory. Untuk keputus asaan ku.

Dan untuk dia yang tiba-tiba datang.

Lalu bisakah...

"Bisakah kau melindungi ku." Air mata ku jatuh menangis, tangan ku tergerak cepat untuk mengusap air mata yang jatuh... Ini, ini membuat ku kembali mengingat hal buruk yang ku alami selama ini.

"Bisakah kau melindungi ku?"

Aku... Aku...

"Bisakah kau melindungi ku?"

"Bisakah... Bisakah ka—"

Dia semakin erat mengenggam tangan ku, menenangkan ku yang bergetar. Dia tidak memiliki emosi saat tatapan kami bertemu... Aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun dari.

Namun, dia mungkin dapat melindungi ku saat ini.

"Aku akan melindung mu, hingga kau tidak membutuhkan ku lagi." Dia menjawab dan saat itu aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun debu pasir di sekitar kami bergerak dan mulai berkumpul mengambil bentuk sebuah tangan. "Namun, kau harus cepat menceritakan 'Mitos' milikku hingga aku kembali mendapatkan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' ku kembali."

Suara ledakkan terdengar, pasir memudar saat bertabrakan dengan api. Aku melihat Raiser, dia berada di sana bersama dengan yang lain. Raiser bergegas maju, namun pasir yang bertebaran kembali bergerak cepat mengambil bentuk tombak dan pedang melesat menuju Raiser. Tidak berniat menusuknya, namun hanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sialan! Siapa kau bangsat!" Raiser berteriak, aku menatapnya namun genggaman Naruto kembali memaksa ku mengalihkan pandangan kepada Dewa yang sekarat itu.

"Kau harus cepat menemukan dan menceritakan 'Mitos' ku. Harus cepat, sebelum aku menghilang di telan waktu."

* * *

 **A/N : Yuki kembali, setelah menghilang entah kemana... Yuki akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk kembali memasuki Dunia kecil kita FFN. Yuki mencoba kembali menulis, mungkin tulisan Yuki udah aslinya jelek semakin jelek... jadi Yuki minta maaf untuk semua itu. Disini Yuki mencoba memulai dengan cerita baru, mohon maaf untuk yang udah menunggu cerita lama Yuki. Yuki udah nggak mengingat alur cerita lama sama sekali, sekali lagi maaf.**

 **untuk kedepan Yuki akan berfokus pada cerita ini saja, meski update tidak menentu... Yuki akan mencoba menyelesaikannya... karena menurut perkiraan Yuki, alur cerita ini tidak terlalu panjang.**

 **Ok, sekian untuk chapter kali ini... ini singkat karena prolog mungkin aneh dan bikin sakit di mata.**

 **Tapi Yuki tunggu Review kalian semua ^.^)V**


	2. Chapter 1 : Neliering

**Rikudo**

 **Disclaimer :** Bukan milik Yuki.

* * *

 **Warning : Typo, Update tidak menentu, Cerita ini memiliki Genre yang gado-gado (mungkin)  
**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:** Pada awalnya dia hanya pecahan dari seorang Dewa, yang menunggu waktu untuk memudar saat manusia semakin melupakan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' tentang saat Gadis Iblis itu datang membuat sebuah permohonan. Membuat penantiannya menjadi kacau dengan masalah yang datang setelah permohonan aneh itu.

"Bisakah kau lindungi aku?"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Neliering**

* * *

"Kau harus cepat menemukan dan menceritakan 'Mitos' ku. Harus cepat, sebelum aku menghilang di telan waktu." Naruto mengungkapkan kosong, jari tangannya bergerak kecil memerintahkan pasir memudar dan mengambil bentuk lain untuk melindungi diriya dan gadis itu.

Dan ledakkan terjadi setelah itu.

Naruto merasa seperti akan memudar sejenak, namun panas api yang datang cepat menyadarkannya. Jarinya kembali bergerak kecil, pasir kembali mengambil wujud kepala sosok rakun dan menelan bola api panas itu dengan cepat. Naruto memandang, berdiri di depannya adalah seorang Iblis－terlihat tampan, tapi ada banyak celah yang terlihat pada dirinya. Dia memakai pakaian pengantin berwarna putih yang indah dengan penuh ornamen, dengan cepat dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah tunangan dari gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Raiser!" Rias berteriak keras, Naruto memandang tidak mengerti... mengapa Gadis itu berteriak begitu, kenapa gadis itu begitu membenci pemuda itu. Jika melihat Naruto tau bahwa pemuda Iblis itu cukup untuk membuat gadis manapun jatuh cinta dengan sekali lihat. Sekilas tataan rambut Iblis Api itu－Raiser namanya, mengingatkan dia akan sesesorang.

Tapi siapa?

"Rias, kau cukup pintar untuk kabur setelah aku mengalahkan Sekiryuute untuk kedua kalinya." Naruto mendengar suara Raiser mengandung kemarahan, nafasnya berat seperti sangat ingin seperti memburu, dan wajahnya menjadi jelek setelah melihat Naruto yang berdiri di samping Rias. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku... " Naruto kembali menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuk, mulut yang terbuka ingin menyampaikan apa yang terlintas di benaknya. Namun tertahan setelah memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya. "Untuk saat ini alat indra mahluk manapun tidak akan mampu merespon namaku, kau boleh memanggilku sesuka mu."

"Huh.. " Raiser mendengus kecil, melihat siapa yang berada di depannya, melihat bagaimana dan apa hubungan yang mereka miliki. Raiser menatap lurus, meski di dalam hidup, dia di kenal sebagai pribadi yang arogan... dia jelas bukan sebuah idiot besar yang cukup bodoh untuk maju membabibuta tanpa melihat sekitar. Cukup serangan awal yang dia lancarkan, cukup membuatnya yakin jika mahluk rendah di depannya mempunya kemampuan di balik lengan bajunya. "Bagaimana jika aku memanggil mu Bajingan, ha!"

Itu cukup untuk pemancing.

Alis Naruto terdiam tidak mengereti mendengar jawaban itu, meski sebagai jenis yang jelas berada di atas kelas Iblis itu sendiri. Namun Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan wajah tidak ambil peduli, saat mengingat dia mengatakan Raiser boleh menyebutnya sebagai siapapun. Dan panggilan Bajingan itu bukan salah Iblis Api itu. "Terserah, bukankah sudah ku katakan, bahwa kau boleh memanggil ku sesuka mu."

Raiser tersentak mendengar pernyataan seorang seperti idiot besar, seperti mahluk rendah di depannya. "Dasar rendah.."

Dan Naruto hanya diam tidak membalas.

Dan setelah itu bola api melesat dalam panas yang tinggi seperti bisa melelehkan materi apapun. Naruto yang melihat, segera memeluk Rias dan melompat mundur tidak sampai di situ pasir mulai bergerak bagaikan mereka hidup membentuk sebuah tiang sebelum sedikit bertebaran setelah tendangan dari Raiser.

Tubuh Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali, Raiser yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya tidaklah menarik minat dari dirinya. Setelah semua tatapannya jatuh pada semua Iblis yang berada di belakang Iblis api ini, dia menatap semua dan mereka memberikan wajah yang berbeda-beda saat melihatnya. Ia mengabaikan semua, tapi satu di antara mereka, dia yang berdiri paling belakang di antara mereka semua mampu menarik minatnya... keturunan, dia mempuyai sesuatu yang sama seperti Iblis yang berada dalam pelukannya, dan meski sudah menekan kekuatan hingga titik terendah Naruto masih bisa merasakannya... ia masih bisa merasakan kengerian macam apa yang tersembunyi di balik tubuh yang terlihat sengaja menunjukkan banyak celah itu.

Sejenak Naruto menatap lurus, saat wajah itu tersenyum padanya.

Naruto tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak akan mencoba untuk mengaggu Iblis itu.

Setidaknya dia yang saat ini belum mampu untuk melawannya.

Pilar pasir itu meledak setelahnya, Riaser mengabil tumpuan sebelum melesat meninggalkan jejak api di sekitarnya. Naruto tidak bereaksi, namun pasir-pasir yang berada di sekitarnya segera bergerak menuju Raiser berusaha menenggelamkannya, dan sebagian pasirnya berubah menjadi cambukkan untuk menarik Raiser untuk tenggelam. Merasakan bahaya Raiser menghindar saat cambukkan pasir berniat menghantamnya, dia menghindar namun sesaat masih sempat menembakkan dua bola api menuju Naruto yang diam.

Naruto tidak memilih bereaksi untuk mengindar, dia seakan tidak peduli. Namun pasir dengan cepat terbentuk dan kembali mengambil wujud Kepalaa Rakun menelan api itu. Beberapa pasir tersebar dan mulai mengambil bentuk pedang dan tombak, mengambang puluhan senjata itu segera melesat menghujani Raiser yang masih berusaha menghindari cambukkan pesirnya.

Raiser menyadari hal itu, menendang cambuk pasir itu keras. Dia mulai memunculkan nyala api muruni di kedua tangannya, dan mengumpat untuk sampah ini begitu menyusahkan dengan pasir-pasir yang dia kendalikan. Raiser meraung, dia melompat dan mulai menedang sebuah tombak pasir yang melesat ke arah dirinya sampai hancur, tubuhnya meliuk berusaha menghindari sebuah pedang yang datang setelah tombak tersebut hancur. Dan mengambil sebuah tombak pasir yang tertancap untuk menghancurkan senjata-senjata pasir yang datang berikutnya. Pasir-pasir itu menyatu dengan begitu keras seakan mereka adalah batu.

Lesatan selanjutnya datang dengan gila, Raiser mengkonsentrasikan nyala api di tangan sebelum menembakkannya dengan skala besar menuju lesatan senjata pasir. Beberapa hancur namun sebagian masih bisa menembus apinya, dan Raiser segera berlari dengan cepat. Mengambil sebuah pedang pasir yang tertancap di tanah dia melesat menuju Naruto yang diam.

Sebuah tebasan pedang di lakukan, namun sebuah tombak pasir dengan ukiran segel kuno berwarna biru dengan cepat muncul untuk menghadang. Serangan Raiser memantul, menyebabkan dia goyah. Namun dengan cepat kembali menebas untuk menghalangi serangan tusukan tombak dari Naruto.

"Raiser.. berhenti apa yang kau lakukan. Berhenti!"

Suara Rias menggema di tengah benturan senjata, tidak ada yang akan mendengarnya saat ini. Naruto memeluk gadis Iblis itu erat seraya menatap lawannya dengan kosong, memengang ujung dari panjang tombak Naruto menusuk tiap sisi yang kosong dari pertahan Raiser, hanya bunyi benturan yang terdengar beberapa serpihan pasir bertebaran seperti tidak mampu mempertahankan bentuknya. Raiser menepis tiap tusukan itu, beberapa tusukan datang lagi namun dia segera cekatan menepis semua. Setelah semua, selama permainan pedang dia adalah yang terbaik di antara Pewaris Keluarga Phenex. Membuat dia cukup yakin dengan kemampuan berpedanganya.

Serangan Naruto memantul, tubuhnya goyah namun dengan cepat melesat mundur menyadari senjatanya telah terkikis hebat. Raiser tidak membiarkan, melempar pedang pasir yang rusak, dia mengambil pedang lain yang tertancap segera melesat maju.

Naruto berhenti menyadari Raiser entah bagaiaman muncul di depannya, tapi dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Bahkan setelah merasakan kepalanya jatuh di tanah. Dan hanya suara jeritan Rias yang terdengar setelah itu.

* * *

Sirzechs menatap dalam diam hal yang terjadi di depannya, meski melipat tangannya dan bersandar di dinding Kuil kuno ini seperti tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Namun matanya tetap tenang mengawasi setiap apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Menatap, kemudian menemukan tatapan lain yang membalas dirinya, tatapan yang tidak memiliki emosi begitu murni namun di saat yang sama memiliki kemunafikkan tentang Dunia. Tatapan yang dia dapatkan dari anak pirang yang beridiri di sebelah Rias.

Dia mengendalikan pasir seakan mereka hidup, dia melihat bahwa pemuda itu tidak beraasal dari golongan Iblis manapun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia mewarisi salah satu dari daarah Iblis, mungkin dia adalah etinitas dari mahluk suci. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun, mencoba merasakan lebih dalam namun dia hanya menemukan sesuatu yang tanpa batasan berada dalam diri pemuda itu, namun begitu tipis hingga hampir seperti menghilang.

Dia kembali tersenyum tanpa ada yang menyadari, sepertinya Rias telah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik selain Red Dragon Emeror. Dan sepertinya pertunangan ini harus dibatalkan. Dan bagaimanapun juga dia sedikit tertarik untuk melihat butiran pasir halus yang berkumpul dan menyatu membentuk kembali kepala Naruto.

* * *

"Ap-Apa?" Rias tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan, setelah sebelumnya tebasan cepat dari Raiser yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka berhasil memutuskan kepala Dewa sekarat itu. Namun bahkan setelah semua itu dia masih sadar dan belum mati.

Dia bahkan melopat lebih jauh untuk menghindari serangan kejutan selanjutnya. dia－Naruto bahkan jika memiliki 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' yang tak lengkap bisa memiliki vitalitas sebaik ini. Bagaimana dia kembali mendapatkan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' lengkapnya.

"Mahluk macam apa kau ini?" Raiser menatap dengan horor, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dia lihat. Mahluk redah itu bahkan tidak mengungkapkan apa-apa saat kepalanya di tebas, abaikan semua meski dia adalah Phenex sebuah tebasan di kepala tetap bisa membuatnya meraung sakit bahkan mengakibatkan kematian... sekalipun Phenex adalah imortal.

Naruto tidak menjawab, membentuk tombak baru ia mengacungkan ujung tombak itu kepada Raiser. Seperti tidak memperhatikan, namun ia tetap mengawasi para Iblis yang lain yang berjaga jarak jauh dengannya dan Raiser. Memeluk gadis Iblis yang membuat permohonan dengannya semakin erat, ia mengambil langkah awal.

Raiser merasa merinding, pupil matanya melebar saat mendapati ujung tombak pasir dengan penuh ukiran kuno sudah berada hampir menusuk matanya. Dia membungkukkan badannya menghindari tusukan yang datang, menyadari bahkan mahluk itu tidak menatapnya saat akan menusuknya. "Breng－" sebuah umpatan terdengar, bahkan sebelum selesai, satu tendangan keras telah mendarat di dadanya. Darah keluar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya melesat jauh membentur dinding Kuil. Raiser mencoba bangkit api perlahan muncul di tubuhnya menyembuhkan luka.

Matanya merah menatap Naruto, penuh dengan kemarahan yang teratanam di sana. Namun bukan itu saja, semua ini, semua penghinaan ini bukan hanya berasal dari mahluk brengsek ini... Rias, dia juga penyebab penghinaan ini. Gadis itu setelah semua ini selesai dia akan mendapatkan balasan atas penghinaan ini, dia bersumpah.

"Kalian berdua.." suara Raiser terdengar bagaikan geraman. Naruto mendengar kosong, dia tidak peduli, namun Rias berteriak meminta dia untuk menghentikan aksinya.

Raiser mulai berlari.

Jari tangan Naruto bergerak.

Geombang pasir memadat dan membentuk sebuah sulur melesat cepat menuju Raiser. Pemuda Iblis itu melihatnya, namun dia tetap berlari dan menebas sulur pasir itu dengan tangannya yang terkonsentrasi api tingkat tinggi. Sebuah sulur lain datang mendorong Raiser untuk menjauh, Iblis itu meraung dan memecah sulur itu dengan ledakan apinya. "Bajingan!" teriakkan kemarahan jelas terdengar darinya, tubuhnya berasap panas menimbulkan fatamorga di sekitarnya. Membenci... dia membeci mereka berdua begitu dalam, atas penghinaan ini.

Naruto menatap tanpa ekspresi apa-apa melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Raiser, ia hanya tidak peduli bahkan melihat panas yang terasa di sekitar Iblis itu ia tetap tidak peduli... dia hanya tidak mengerti untuk apa Raiser menjadi marah, dia dan gadis dalam pelukannya adalah tunangan... mereka seharusnya bahagia. Lalu mengapa gadis itu meminta perlindungan darinya... mengapa Raiser menampilkan wajah yang jahat.

Mungkinkah Raiser sering menyiksa tunangannya?

Oleh sebab itu Gadis ini menjadi tidak suka?

Ia hanya tidak mengerti, tapi karena kesadaran telah merespon permohonan Gadis itu. Ia akan melakukan sebagai apa ia tercipta.

Jari-jari Naruto bergerak pelan, pasir mulai mengalir dan berkumpul bergelombang menuju Raiser dengan cepat. Merentangkan jarinya pasir mulai bergerak menenggelamkan Raiser, pemuda Iblis itu meronta meraung mengibas pasir yang mulai menenggelamkannya. Namun percuma, pasir itu datang bagaikan sebuah air bah yang tanpa henti mulai berkumpul kembali menenggelamkannya, pasir mulai berputar seperti pusaran dengan Raiser yang telah tenggelam. Pasir-pasir itu mengeras dan mulai bergetar membentuk sebuah kerucut dengan melilit Raiser di dalamnya seakan ingin meremukkan.

"Saba－"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika merasakan gemuruh dari dalam pasirnya. Dia Raiser berubah, api meledak hebat dari tubuhnya. Bagaikan matahari itu sendiri panas yang dia miliki segera menyingkirkan segala hal yang tidak di inginkan. Pasir-pasir Naruto pecah sebelum terkikis hebat oleh angin panas yang berasar dari keturunan Phenex itu. Naruto tidak mengerti, mengapa dia begitu bernafsu untuk melenyapkan... jika gadis ini adalah tunangannya, kenapa menggunakan kekerasan?

Jari naruto dengan cepat bergerak dengan pola yang aneh, tapi terlepas dari itu semua semua pasir yang berada di sekitarnya merespon gerakan itu dan mulai maju bagaikan air bah menuju Raiser yang berada di depannya. Ia mengambangkan jari di tangannya, pasir menyebar dan mulai mendorong Raiser, menenggelamkannya dalam lautan pasir dan memaksa Iblis itu menjauh dan menabrak dinding Kuil kembali.

Namun Raiser memberontak hebat, nyala api dalam tubuhnya membakar lebih liar di sekitar tubuhnya berusaha menahan pasir itu walau terdorong pada akhirnya. "Arkkkkk... Sial.. sial... sialan!" Raiser meraung putus asa, namun pasir itu tidak mendengarnya dan terus mendorongnya. Beberapa pasir naik kepermukaan melawan hukum alam dan melesat menuju dirinya, melilit tubuhnya... pasir itu berubah menjadi wujud seorang wanita dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Namun Raiser berteriak kesakitan, mencoba meronta namun pasir itu makin keras menekannya... beberapa suara tulang retak terdengar. Raungan menyedihkan itu masih terdengar sebelum padam oleh sebuah energi berkonsentrasi tinggi yang mengikis hasbis pasir miliknya.

Gerakan Naruto terhenti saat seorang Iblis berambut merah muncul menghentikan semuanya. Naruto hanya diam menatap semua, dia segera memeluk erat Gadis Iblis yang telah lama pingsan dengan waspada menatap semua. Dia akan melindungi, dia akan melindungi semua yang berada di sekitarnya... dia akan melindungi semua orang.. dia akan melindungi, meski ia akan dilupankan pada akhirnya dia akan melakukannya.

Naruto, melangkah mundur... melihat Iblis itu. Pasir mulai mengambil wujud sebuah tangan monster berusaha mencakar Iblis merah itu, namun semua berubah menjadi debu saat menyentuh energi merah yang penuh dengan kepadatan tinggi yang muncul melindungi Iblis Merah itu. Naruto tidak berhenti, ia mengangkat tangannya dan pasir mulai bergetar di sekitar Sirzechs. Membentuk sebuah rakun raksasa setengah tubuh dan meraung keras.

Beberapa Iblis yang di sekitar mereka segera menjaga jarak dan membuat perisai pertahan dari energi sihir yang dipadatkan. Gigi mereka saling bergesek mengutuk mahluk pirang di depan mereka... yang memiliki kemampuan di luar akan sehat.

Sirzechs tersenyum menatap rakun itu, meski pasir raksasa itu berwujud tubuh setengah raksasa dia tidak merasakan ancaman nyata darinya. Sebuah ayunan tangan mulai datang padanya, namun bahkan sebelum menyentuh tubuhnya tangan pasir itu hancur berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan kecil. Sirzechs bahkan tidak perlu melihat arah serangan itu dan hanya menatap Naruto dengan senyuman di wajah.

Naruto menatap kosong, bahkan setelah ayunan selanjutnya dan keseluruhan raksasa pasirnya hilang oleh energi penghancur milik Iblis merah itu.

Langkah Sirzechs berhenti, dia menatap pemuda itu yang memeluk adiknya erat seperti begitu melindungi. Situasi yang tidak dia harapkan dan membuatnya bingung. Rencana awal adalah menggunakan kemampuan Issei kembali untuk mengalahkan Raiser pada saat pertunangan, namun rencana itu gagal. Issei kalah dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, tapi Rias melarikan diri sangat jauh sebelum pengucappan sumpah di lakukan.

Sirzechs tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya, dia melihat pemuda itu begitu melindungi adik kecilnya seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Dia jelas bukan Iblis, bukan mahluk Suci atau mahluk manapun, dia terasa seperti alam itu sendiri, tapi begitu lemah... sangat lemah seakan dia bisa memudar kapan saja. Siapa dia? Mengapa begitu melindungi adiknya hingga sejauh itu?

"Siapa kamu?" Sirzechs berbicara, memberikan tatapan lurus pada Naruto yang diam tidak menjawab.

Beberapa Iblis di sekitarnya berteriak mencemooh namun Sirzechs segera mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Ma－" Naruto segera menghentikan ucapannya, ia menatap Iblis merah itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa aku harus mengulangi hal yang sama? Bukankah aku telah menjelaskan pada kalian?"

Sirzechs tersenyum kecil. "Nama ku Sirzechs Lucifer, aku adalah Maou saat ini. Meski kau mengatakan bahwa tidak ada satupun mahluk yang tidak bisa mendengar nama mu boleh kah aku mencoba?"

"******* *－" Naruto mencoba sedikit, namun melihat suara yang di hasilkan seperti kaset rusak ia segera menghentikannya. "Sudah mengerti?"

Sirzechs tersenyum masam mendengar suara itu, beberapa Iblis merasa sakit di telinga saat mendengarnya. Namun beberapa di antara mereka mampu menahan rasa tajam itu menyembunyikannya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa begitu waspada?" Sirzechs bisa merasakan bahwa meski sosok yang berada di depannya begitu menampilkan banyak wajah kosong, namun dia masih bisa menangkap ada kewaspadaan besar terhadap dirinya. "Tidak perlu seperti itu, setidaknya di depan kakak seorang adik yang sedang kau peluk."

Naruto diam memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, ia menatap Sirzechs sebentar kemudian balik menatap Gadis Iblis itu sebelum kembali menatap Sirzechs lagi. Memang benar, mereka berdua memiliki kesaman yang tinggi. "Siapapun dirimu, jangan melangkah lebih dari ini."

Namun walau semua, keadaan tidak akan semudah itu.

Naruto memperigatkan, tidak hanya itu pasir di sekitanya mulai menyatu dan membentuk wujud ratusan senjata.

Sirzechs mengangkat tangan dan tersenyum. "Mengapa kita tidak menunggu adik kecil ku bangun dan biarkan dia menjelaskan semua ini?"

* * *

Naruto duduk menatap tertarik pada langit ungu di atas sana, meski tidak jelas dalam ingatan ia setidaknya tau bahwa langit tidak pernah berwarna seperti ini. Bulan terang bersinar tapi seperti tidak seperti nyata... Naruto duduk sendiri, menatap semua di balik jendela.

Mengingat sebelumnya, Gadis Iblis itu pada akhirnya sadar dan mulai memeluk Iblis merah－Kakaknya dengan sangat erat. Untuk sejenak ia seperti terlupakan setelah semua, melihat kedekatan yang seperti bukan untuknya membuat sebuah langkah mundur tercipta atas tindakkannya. Namun sebelum untuk mencoba kembali menghilang ke dalam kehapaan, Gadis itu mengenggam tangannya dan menarik kuat seperti tidak seharusnya. Ia mengikuti uluran tangan itu, berhenti di depan Iblis merah－Srizechs yang membuat dia menatap semua dengan tidak mengerti.

Apa yang salah?

Kenapa begini... seharusnya setelah semua mereka tidak akan mengingat dirinya lagi, setelah semua semua mahluk yang pernah dia jumpai akan segera melupakannya setelah keinginan terwujud, dan bahkan menyalahkannya saat keinginan mereka bahkan tercapai. Tapi kenapa dia yang bahkan bukan Manusia mengingatnya, awalnya bahkan ia menyangka bahwa ia akan di salahkan.

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi setelahnya.

Membuat Naruto bingung, seperti tidak seharusnya... sebuah keanehan yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya tanpa dia bisa mengerti.

Naruto merasa aneh yang tidak biasa, sebuah keanehan yang mengundang ke anehan yang lain pada akhirnya. Dia membeku menatap bulan palsu yang bersinar terang di langit, Sirzechs mengatakan bahwa bulan itu adalah ciptaan dari temannya. Tiruan dari yang asli.

Palsu.

"Apa yang salah?" Naruto mendengar suara, seorang pria tetapi ia tidak mengalihkan wajahnya. Tatapan yang terpaku menatap bulan palsu di atasnya.

"Tidak ada... tidak ada yang salah."

Dan sunyi setelah itu.

Sirzechs duduk di samping Naruto dan turut memandang bulan buatan itu. Tatapannya tidak teralihkan, tetapi dia merasa tenang untuk sejenak. "Bulan yang indah.."

"Ya... namun sayang sebagus apapun dia... hanya sebuah bedan palsu."

Sirzechs melirik Naruto sejenak dan meringis kecil. "Kau tau, jika Ajuka mendengar ini dia mungkin akan menangis."

Naruto melirik Sirzechs sejenak, memandang dengan kosong. "Aku tidak mengerti, yang palsu tidak akan pernah bisa menyamai yang asli sebanyak apapun dia mencoba." ia terdiam sejenak. "Lagi pula, siapa itu Ajuka?"

"Lupakan dia.." Sirzechs tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Rias dari tadi terus menanyakan keadaan mu, tapi aku melarangnya menemui diri mu saat ini."

Naruto berfikir sejenak, ia menatap Sirzechs... memberikan tatapan lurus pada Iblis di depannya. "Siapa Rias?"

Sirzechs berkedip tidak percaya, dia mengorek telinganya dan menatap Naruto dengan tidak mengerti. "Dia adik ku yang kau peluk dengan erat.. tunggu bagaimana bisa kau memeluk seseorang yang bahkan belum kau ketahui namanya?"

Naruto berkedip untuk beberapa saat, jari tangan yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Jadi aku salah?"

"Tentu saja salah..."

"Maaf.."

"Lupakan... jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, dia Gadis itu... maksud ku Rias datang ke tempat di mana aku akan berakhir." Sirzechs bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang mengarah padanya, namun dia bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu tidak menatapnya. "Ada sesuatu yang begitu berharga yang sangat ingin di lindunginya, untuk saat itu... aku tidak tau apa yang sangat ingin dia lindungi.. bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah tau."

Tangan Naruto terlujur seperti mencoba untuk mengambil bulan yang ada di langit. Sirzechs mengikuti gerakan itu. "Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan apa harapannya, namun anehnya kesadaran milik ku tergerak begitu besar untuk meresponnya. Ini aneh... sungguh aneh, aku begitu tidak mengerti dengan semua ini... bahkan selah aku datang meminta harapan itu.. dia tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana Iblis bisa seperti itu..?"

Sirzechs menutup matanya dan tersenyum, baginya dia melihat Naruto bagaikan seorang anak kecil dengan kemampuan super yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang Dunia. Seperti seorang yang telah di kurung selama sisa hidupnya, meski Rias telah mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Dewa yang telah lama sekali tertidur dan meminta gadis itu untuk mencari tentang 'Nama' dan 'Legenda'nya. Namun Sirzechs percaya semua tidak sesederhana itu.

"Kau hanya tidak mengerti, kami Iblis sudah mencoba untuk berubah."

"Berubah?" Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi kosong. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian berubah, mencoba menghianati hakikat penciptaan kalian sendiri."

"Kau lah yang tidak mengerti, semua telah berubah banyak pada akhirnya... aku mendengar dari Rias bahwa kau telah tertidur cukup lama wajar jika kau tidak mengerti. Namun Dunia yang saat ini, mungkin tidak sama dengan Dunia yang dulu kau kenal."

"Mungkin... mungkin seperti itu." Naruto menatap Sirzechs sebelum memejamkan mata. "Beberapa Iblis mencoba untuk mendekati Surga dimana tempat Leluhur kalian dahulu hidup, mencoba untuk menjadi baik, mencoba untuk menghianati sebab bagaimana kalian tercipta. Aku hanya tidak mengerti, bagaimana reaksi Tuhan dalam Al-kitab menyaksikan hal ini... bagaimana reaksi Dewa lainnya?"

Sirzechs mengerti bagaimana Naruto tidak tau tentang kematian Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab. Meski dia mengetahui tentang Great War yang terjadi pada kubu Akhirat, ia hanya mendengar informasi itu dari mulut Rias yang tidak mengerti terlalu dalam selain hal yang diajarkan pada mereka. Kematian Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab adalah rahasia besar yang tidak boleh di ketahui oleh siapapun. Bahkan dalam Dunia Supranatural, hanya segelintir dari beberapa petinggi setiap fraksi yang mengetahui kenyataan ini. Kekacauan yang terjadi setelah hal ini tersebar, dan semua yang ingin di hindari harus di hindari.

Sirzechs tersenyum dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tertarik, seperti menemukan hal yang baru. "Tentu kami mengetahui batasan-batasan kami, meski mencoba untuk berubah... Surga bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kami jangkau. Kami Iblis yang sekarang cukup tau diri dan cukup puas dengan Neraka yang ada saat ini."

"Palsu.."

Sirzechs menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan itu, namun tentu dia tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Naruto, meski adalah seorang yang telah tertidur menunggu untuk memudar selama ribuan tahun. Tapi di matanya pemuda itu hanya anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa... buta akan Dunia, dan berfikir atas idalismenya sendiri yang lemah.

"Sepertinya kita sudah melenceng terlalu jauh, kau tau..." Sirzechs mulai berdiri dan menatap Naruto yang duduk namun tidak memperhatikannya, dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Pihak Iblis terutama dari Keluarga Phenex tidak akan menyukai perbuatan yang kau lakukan."

Sirzechs tersenyum, meski yang dia katakan bukanlah kebenaran... sebab dia dan keluarga Phenex sudah menyepakati untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Namun dia ingin mendengar jawaban Dewa ini atas ucapannya.

"Aku..." Naruto menatap Sirzechs, namun ekspresi tidak peduli terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang bosan. "Tidak peduli bagaimana kedepan setelah semua ini, sudah jelas aku akan berada di dekatnya... sebagaimana aku telah menjanjikan perlindungan kepadanya, sampai dia tidak membutuhkannya lagi... atau sampai dia tidak－" ucapan itu terputus, Naruto menampilkan ekspresi rumit... namun hanya sejenak kembali menjadi kosong.

Perubahan ekspresi yang sejenak itu tidak mungkin untuk lepas dari tangkapan matanya, namun Sirzechs memilih diam dan tidak mempertanyakan itu. Setelah semua dia tersenyum dalam diam saat mendengar jawaban dari Dewa misterius ini. Dengan menahannya di sini ini jelas tidak akan mungkin, namun jawaban yang dia berikan Sirzechs tau setidaknya Dewa ini akan selalu berada di sekitar Rias karena janjinya. Dan karena itu juga dia bisa mengawasinya.

Sinar merah muncul di bawah kakinya, mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi dengan begini mereka memiliki waktu untuk mencari tau asal usul tentang Dewa misterius ini... Sirzechs berencana untuk mengontak Dewa Utara Odin, dan Pimpinan tertinggi Olympus Zeus mengenai masalah ini. Bahkan jika itu tidak cukup untuk mengetahui sejarah tentang Naruto dia akan mengontak Dewa setiap fraksi supranatural untuk membahas ini.

Bagaimanapun seorang Dewa yang tertidur selama ribuan tahun dan masih memiliki kekuatan yang kuat bahkan setelah kehilangan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda'nya. Bukanlah sebuah eksistensi yang bisa kau abaikan... selagi ada kesempatan dia akan berfokus pada masalah ini sejenak. Dan jika diketahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Dewa bencana... dia akan segera melenyapkannya.

Dan itu pasti.

"Kau tau, Aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

Sirzechs tersenyum dan menghilang di telan lingkaran teleportasi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam sendiri sebelum kembali diam menatap langit ungu dengan bulan buatan yang berada di atasnya.

Dia hanya tidak mengerti, bagaimana Bulan paslsu itu bisa begitu indah hingga mendekati yang asli.

* * *

 **Pojok Author :**

 **Errr... pertama-tama Yuki ingin mengingatkan bahwa genre ffn ini mengandung Humor, jadi jangan terlalu serius dengan chapter ini karena masih chap pertama XD.**

 **untuk kesannya Yuki ingin para pembaca sendiri yang menilai bagaimana Sikap Naruto ini.. Hohohohoho..**

 **dan di PM untuk yang menanyakan Yuki ini cewek atau cowok... silahkan di cari tau sendiri.. hihihihihi...**

 **untuk yang membuat pertanyaan pada prolog kemarin Yuki minta maaf bangat ngk bisa balas... tugas kuliah Yuki numpuk... padahal hanya seorang maba XD... ini nyuri-nyui waktu nulisnya. ini aja belulm di periksa betul2 apa ada typo yg nyempil atau kagak, karena pengerjaannya yang lewat dari jadwal Yuki yang harusnya post minggu pagi T-T**

 **maaf semua... T-Ta**

 **jadi untuk pertanyaanya akan Yuki jawab... besok mudah-mudahan.. semua pertanyaan dari prologue dan chapter satu ini ^^b**

 **akhir kata Yuki tunggu reviewnya... baik itu kritik dan saran ^^''b**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^/**


	3. Chapter 2 : Belarra

**Rikudo**

 **Disclamer :** Bukan mili Yuki

* * *

 **Warning : Typo, Update tidak menentu**

* * *

 **Sinopsis :** Pada awalnya dia hanya pecahan dari seorang dewa, yang menunggu waktu untuk memudar saat manusia semakin melupakan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' tentang dirinya.

Namun saat Gadis Iblis itu datang membuat sebuah permohonan. Membuat penantiannya menjadi kacau dengan masalah yang datang setelah permohonan aneh itu.

"Bisakah kau lindungi aku?"

* * *

Chapter 2 : Belarra

* * *

 _ _"Siapa yang akan__ _ _dapat__ _ _memahami Anda__ _ _setelah Saya__ _ _mati? Siapa lagi yang akan maju ke depa n__ _ _untuk berdiri__ _ _di sisi Anda? Naruto-sama ... ketika Saya__ _ _berpikir bahwa Anda__ _ _akan hidup sendirian untuk selanjutnya, Saya__ _ _tidak bisa berhenti__ _ _meneteskan air mata ... "__

* * *

Bel berbunyi dan suara bahagia murid datang menggema, dengan itu jam istirahat siang telah resmi untuk di buka. Mungkin itu berlebihan, tapi bagi Issei jam istirahat siang adalah surga tersendiri baginya ... dia tersenyum memikirkan setiap warna yang tersembunyi di balik baju para gadis.

Dengan kata lain itu pakaian dalam milik gadis Kendo.

Issei berdiri dengan senyum bersahaja bagi dirinya. Dia siap melangkah untuk percaya diri memikirkan stategi di medan perang nanti. Matsuda dan Motohama pasti telah menunggu dirinya, mereka berdua telah kabur terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya, dia tidak akan melewatkan perang ini ... Demi Tu－Akkrrrr, Demi pakaian dalam para Gadis Kendo.

Sial dia lupa bahwa telah menjadi Iblis.

Issei segera bergegas setelah memasukan semua pensil dan peralatan lainnya ke dalam kotak pensil, tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka. Bukan di kelas ini ada yang berpanjang tangan, bukan. Tapi mengingat bagaimana setiap barang yang terlantar terbang dengan sendirinya, tidak ada salahnya untuk jadi berwaspada diri.

Setelah semua persiapan terasa lengkap. Issei mendengar teriakkan para gadis di lorong membuatnya tertarik, dia menoleh dan menemukan Kiba telah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Apa yang orang tampan itu ingin lakukan di sini?

"Issei-kun, Bochou memanggil kita semua ke klub saat istirahat ini."

"Bochou?" Issei bertanya, namun dia dengan cepat mengangguk. Lupakan Gadis Kendo dan pakaian dalam mereka yang berwarna warni. Untuk Bochou tercinta jangankan hanya datang ke ruang club, berenang di lautan api dan mendaki gunung belati akan dia lalui jika Bochou memintannya.

Tentu itu hanya angan-angan Issei.

"Baiklah.." Issei segera bergerak mengikuti Kiba. Mengirim telepati darurat kepada dua orang di luar sana bahwa dia tidak bisak ikut menikmati pakaian dalam gadis Kendo saat ini. Semoga mereka menerima telepatinya.

Issei berjalan pelan melewati lorong menuju Ruang Club dengan perasaan sakit di hati. Sepanjang jalan dia tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat saat para gadis sengaja menabrakkan dirinya dengan Kiba dan meminta maaf dengan nada malu-malu. Hei apa-apaan pemandangan memilukan ini, melihat semua pemandangan ini membuatnya ingin menangis darah. Jika itu dia jangankan meminta maaf, malah tamparan yang akan dia dapat di wajah, meski itu bukan salahnya.

"Ayo Casanova, Bochou telah memanggil!" Issei menarik tangan Kiba kesal, meski mendapat teriakkan tidak suka dari gadis yang tertabrak. Namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain, ini sudah gadis yang ke limabelas yang menabrakkan dirinya sepanjang perjalanan. Jika itu dia, dia mungkin akan senang hati dan tidak peduli sebanyak apapun gadis yang akan menabrakkan diri. Tapi jelas itu bukan dia...dan itu membuatnya ingin menangis.

Cih terkutuklah kalian orang-orang tampan.

Setelah perjalanan panjang yang penuh dengan hawa nafsu dan air mata.

Issei sampai, di depan sebuah pintu tua dengan ukiran indah yang menghiasi setiap sudut pintu. Ini adalah pintu ruangan Club tercinta miliknya. Dia membuka dan menemukan semua anggota club yang hadir saat ini. Tidak hanya itu, semua anggota Osis juga turut hadir saat ini. Bahkan Asia yang tidak datang ke kelas pagi ini juga berada di sini.

Ada kegiatan apa hari ini?

"Issei-kun." Itu suara Bochou tercinta. Issei melihat Bochou baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat bahagia, sepertinya berita tentang batalnya rencana pernikahan itu adalah benar.

Menurut Akeno-Senpai, seseorang telah menolong Bochou setelah dia melarikan diri. Namun Issei tidak peduli, selama itu bukan saingan cintanya untuk mendapatkan hati sang Bochou dia akan selalu berterimakasih untuk sang penolong. Semoga Tu－ Akrhh...

Lupakan itu.

"Bochou..." Issei berlari bahagia, melihat senyum cantik di wajah sang Bochou ... membuat sebuah senyum menjijikkan muncul di wajah.

"Hentai."

Dan Issei telah terbang sebelum mendapatkan niatnya.

Setelah bangkit kembali.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan, setelah Rias kabur dari pertunangan itu. Semua anggota Osis (yang telah hadir terlebih dahulu) dan Club Supranatural mengerti bahwa sang Pewaris Gremory telah membuat kontrak dengan seorang Dewa yang tidak di kenal. Grayfia yang kebetulan hadir saat ini menjelaskan bahwa untuk berjaga-jaga, sang Dewa yang bahkan sepertinya tidak memiliki ingatan lengkap tentang dirinya di tempatkan di Dunia Manusia untuk membuatnya bisa sedikit beradaptasi tentang Dunia yang sekarang.

Issei mengangkat tangannya. "Apa Dewa ini akan bersekolah atau menjadi Guru di sini?"

Namun Grayfia hanya menggeleng. "Tidak keduanya, Dewa ini tidak memiliki pengetahuan apapun tentang Dunia ini. Sebenarnya lebih aman menempatkan dia di bawah pengawasan Lucifer-Sama sendiri atau di bahwah pengawasan Pihak Surga atau Pihak Mitologi Shinto. Tapi melihat bagaimana hubungan yang dia miliki dengan Rias-Sama, para Maou dan setiap petinggi para Fraksi yang mendapat kabar ini, memutuskan untuk membiarkan dia berada di sekitar Rias-Sama, dan memantau dari jauh apa yang akan dia lakukan."

"Dia akan berada di sekolah ini." Sona bertanya dengan tidak mengerti. "Jika dia bukan sebagai Murid atau Guru, bagaimana menjadikannya sebagai pegawai rendah di sekolah ini. Akan lebih mencurigakan jika seseorang yang asing memasuki sekolah ini secara tiba-tiba."

"Itu mungkin bisa di terima, pesan dari Lucifer-Sama adalah biarkan dia melakukan hal apapun sesuka hatinya selama itu tidak membahayakan Fraksi manapun. Biarkan dia belajar tentang Dunia ini, atau akan lebih baik jika kalian para Iblis muda mau membantunya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Grayfia dengan jelas melihat kegugupan di mata para Iblis muda. Itu adalah reaksi yang wajar.

"Khusus untuk Anda, Rias-sama ... Lucifer-Sama ingin mengingatkan untuk berhati-hati."

Kiba terlihat bingun dengan peringatan itu. "Mengapa?"

Grayfia melihat pemuda itu dan menesah pelan. "Setelah menyaksikan sedikit, kami menarik kesimpulan bahwa Dewa itu pasti sangatlah kuat. Dia yang bahkan telah kehilangan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda'nya masih mempunyai sisa kekuatan yang bahkan sanggup mempermaikan Raiser-Sama. Dan itu tentu berbahaya saat kita jelas tidak tau Dia Dewa dari Mitologi mana dan Dewa berjenis apa."

"Lalu apa hunungannya, aku masih tidak mengerti." Issei bertanya dengan penuh kebingungan. "Bukankah dia cukup baik, jika dia memiliki niat menyelamatkan Bochou dari ayam panggangang itu?"

Semua pandangan mulai mengarah pada Pion kecil ini.

"Issei ... jelas kau tidak mengerti permasalahan yang ada di sini." Sona melirik Issei sejenak sebelum membetulkan letak kaca matanya. "Kita tidak tau dia Dewa dari jenis yang mana. Dan asal kamu tahu, di dalam sistim para Dewa. 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' adalah harta paling berharga yang dimiliki oleh para Dewa ... dua hal tersebut adalah segalanya bagi mereka. Eksistensi mereka, keberadaan mereka, bukti bahwa mereka ada di Dunia ini. Dan kehilangan hal tersebut adalah berarti kehilangan segalanya bagi mereka."

"Tapi dalam kasus kali ini, ****Dewa yang ini**** mampu bertahan dalam waktu yang lama, bahkan setelah kehilangan hartanya. Tidak masalah jika dia adalah Dewa yang tercipta dari niat baik Manusia, namun bagaimana jika dia tercipta dari niat jahat Manusia?"

Issei menelan ludahnya gugup, dan menatap Sona dengan ragu. "Errr... itu bisa jadi bencana bukan?"

"Tidak." Sona menepis jawaban itu, dia melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang Issei "Tapi sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari pada bencana bisa terjadi."

Dan tidak ada yang menjawab atas ucapan itu.

Setelah itu sinar merah terang muncul di lantai kayu ruangan club. Dengan Lambang keluarga Gremory yang terlukis, seseorang keluar dari dalam sana menatap mereka semua. Seperti mata yang menatap kosong Dunia ini, tatapan yang memberi tahu bahwa dia tidak ingin ambil peduli apapun tentang Dunia. Tatapan Kosong yang terlihat lugu. Mereka mencoba merasakan lebih dalam, namun tersadar saat pemuda di hadapan mereka seakan tercipta dari sebuah sesuatu yang tidak memiliki batasan ... mencoba lebih dalam mereka tau, mereka merasakan sesuatu yang akan segera menghilang.

Mereka tau bahwa mungkin apapun yang berada di depan mereka, mungkin akan binasa pada akhirnya seiring berjalannya waktu.

Grayfia melangkah mendekati Naruto dan memberi sebuah penghormatan kecil, wanita itu terlihat kaku. "Silahkan duduk."

* * *

Dunia ini begitu rapuh.

Naruto membuka mata setelah merasakan energi asing telah pergi menjahui dirinya, ia tidak berucap banyak ... namun para Iblis telah melakukan teleportasi untuk memindahkannya ke dunia di mana tempat manusia berada. Mendapati diri telah berada dalam sebuah bangunan tua dengan interior yang terlihat bagus. Lebih jauh setelah kedatangannya, Naruto merasakan beberapa kelompok Iblis menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi ... namun Ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu ambil peduli tentang hal itu.

"Silahkan duduk." Seorang Iblis wanita dengan sikap yang kaku mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti perkataannya. Kalau Ia tidak salah ingat, dia adalah istri dari Sirzechs Lucifer.

Wanita itu adalah salah satu dari empat Ratu Kaum Iblis saat ini

Sebuah teh telah datang, asap yang mengepul ... keluar dan naik menarik perhatiannya. Naruto menghilang dalam dunianya sendiri, tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal yang lain, bahkan dengan dua Iblis muda yang duduk di depannya. Naruto berfikir, bagaimana dunia yang sekarang bisa menciptakan secangkir teh dengan asap yang berbau harum bunga seperti ini, bukan hanya bunga ia bisa merasakan bau dari rasa manis yang lain.

Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab atau Dewa apapun yang berkuasa di Zaman ini pasti telah memikirkan hal yang hebat seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama.

Ya, Naruto mungkin harus pergi sejenak untuk menemui banyak hal menarik lainnya.

"Ummm ... Naruto," Rias mulai berbicara berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto dari asap teh tersebut. Tapi dia mendesah cepat saat Naruto masih tidak memperhatikannya dan terus memandangi asap teh itu seraya mengendus-endusnya. "Jika, kamu mau aku bisa menunjukkan hal menarik lainnya selain asap teh itu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap Rias, ia menunjukkan sedikit minat mendengar perkataan itu.

"Tentu, namun untuk itu kamu harus mendengarkan apa yang akan kami katakan terlebih dahulu." Rias mencoba tersenyum, bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak bisa menarik perhatian Dewa itu dari asap teh di depannya.

Meski Naruto tidak memperhatikan Rias, ia sadar betul dan mendengarkan dengan baik setiap perkataan yang akan di ucapkan oleh Iblis yang membuat permohonan dengannya. Jadi Naruto memilih untuk diam dan menatap asap teh yang masih mengapung di atas cangkir teh itu dengan tertarik.

"Pertama kami ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuan Anda." untuk permulaan Sona mengucapkan terimakasih dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tidak hanya dia ... semua iblis yang ada kecuali istri dari Sirzechs dan Rias mulai membungkukkan badannya berterimakasih.

Namun keanehan terjadi, Naruto menatap adengan itu dengan tidak mengerti. Ekspresi bingung yang terlihat jelas di wajanya ... Naruto berkedip untuk beberapa alasan. "Untuk apa kalian melakukan itu.."

"Eh? Apa maksud Anda?" Sona menautkan alisnya dengan tidak mengerti, dia tau bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Dewa dari era yang tidak diketahui. Namun dia telah belajar ... semakin tinggi kedudukan seorang Dewa, dan semakin Kuno Zaman di mana mereka berjaya ... maka semakin besar mereka akan menuntut hormat dari eksistensi yang lain. Bahkan jika mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"A-Apa maksud Anda?" Sona mengulang sekali lagi dan menjadi sedikit gugup, apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Kalau iya berarti dia harus segera memperbaikinya sebelum Dewa ini mengamuk. Kakaknya secara khusus telah memerintahkannya untuk menjahui Naruto jika mereka bertemu, bahkan mengabaikan ****Mahluk itu**** ... tidak peduli meski Naruto telah menyelamatkan Rias dari Raiser. Dia harus menjahui Naruto.

Sona tidak pernah melihat kakaknya menunjukkan sebuah permintaan yang serius bahkan sampai mengunakan Namanya sebagai Maou saat ini untuk memerintahkannya. Dewa yang tidak jelas berasal dari Zaman apa, dan tidak jelas memiliki kedudukan sebagai apa memang sangat berbahaya. Namun rasa penasaran yang melekat pada dirinya tetap membuatnya mengabaikan segala perintah dan tetap manemui mahluk yang bernama Naruto ini.

Setelah perkataan itu, tidak hanya Sona tapi semua Iblis yang ada di dalam ruangan itu juga menjadi tengang. Bahkan Grayfia mulai merilis energinya untuk menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan.

Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa suasana menjadi tengang setelah Ia mempertanyakan perbuatan para Iblis itu kepadanya. Naruto menatap tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tiba-tiba menjadi kaku, namun segera Ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa setelahnya seakan tidak peduli dengan semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, untuk apa kalian melakukan itu?"

Sona menelan ludahnya gugup dan berdiri perlahan menatap Naruto yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. "Apa yang kami lakukan salah?"

Itu sebuah penghormatan, bahkan Dewa kelas rendah sering meminta perhormatan tinggi dari bangsa Iblis meski mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan itu. Lalu kenapa Naruto mulai mempermasalahkan tindakkan ini.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian ..." Naruto membukan mulutnya, suara terdengar datar seperti tidak ambil peduli. Namun para Iblis yang mendengar menjadi rileks setelahnya. Tapi perkataan selanjutnya... "Aku hanya bingung harus membalas sikap kalian itu seperti apa.."

"Apa maksud Anda, Naruto-san?" itu bukan suara Sona, di belakang barisan seorang pemuda tampan mengeluarkan suaranya. Kiba, bertanya dengan ketidak mengertiannya ... mempertanyakan maksud dari ucapan Dewa itu yang tidak dia pahami.

"Aku..." Naruto membuka suara, namun untuk sejenak ia menjadi terdiam menyebabkan para Iblis mulai penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, Ia merasa tenggelam sendri ... seperti mengingat sesuatu namun terasa kabur. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang pergi dari sisinya. "... seingat ku, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan penghormatan itu ... kalian adalah yang pertama melakukannya. Jadi aku tidak tau bagaimana harus membalas sikap kalian itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menjadi diam. Asap teh tidak lagi menarik minatnya, setelah mengatakan itu ... entah mengapa serasa ada yang hilang dari sisinya. Itu sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari sekedar 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' tentang dirinya. Itu... itu...

 _ _"Anda harus percaya, bahwa Saya adalah teman baik Anda ..."__

Naruto seperti mendengar sebuah suara menenangkan di sisinya, Ia menoleh seperti melepas rindu. Namun Ia kecewa saat tidak mendapati siapapun di sisinya. Naruto tidak tau mengapa tapi ia merasa sangat kecewa ... seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang ... tapi Ia tidak tau apa. Sebenarnya siapa yang hilang? ... dimana dia? Dan kemana dia?

Naruto tidak tau, setelah kesadarannya terpanggil permohonan Rias rasa kehilangan yang tidak pernah Ia rasakan mulai muncul di hati. Rasa bersalah untuk setiap harapan yang dia kabulkan mulai muncul kepermukaan.

Naruto hanya tidak mengerti.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

* * *

 **Rias POV**

"Naruto, ada apa?"

Terlambat. Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya, melihat dia yang menoleh kesamping secara tiba-tiba aku tidak terlalu ambil peduli. Tetapi raut wajahnya yang saat itu ... itu adalah raut kesedihan yang dalam, seperti dia telah kehilangan sesuatu ... namun dia tidak tahu telah kehilangan apa.

Naruto hanya diam setelah aku bertanya, dia tidak membalas apapun. Dia hanya diam seperti bisa setelah semua, menatap semua orang dengan ekspresi kosong seperti bagaimana kami pertama kali bertemu. Dia hanya menyembunyikan apa yang dipikirkannya dengan terlalu baik. Tidak seperti Sona yang dingin, kekosongan yang ada pada wajahnya seperti ...

"Naruto, mari ikut." aku berdiri memecah keheningan sekali lagi, menuju dirinya yang diam dan mengenggam tangan kurus yang dingin itu. Masih tangan yang sama, masih tangan yang sama dimana aku mengenggamnya untuk meminta sebuah harapan darinya.

Dia tidak melawan, dia hanya mengikuti tarikan itu dengan wajah lugu yang tidak mengerti. Dia mungkin tidak mengerti dengan tindakkan ini, dia mungkin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Bahkan ... dia mungkin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, Naruto ... seharusnya Dewa yang akan binasa. Kehilangan 'Nama' dan 'Legendan'nya, menyebabkan dia kehilangan semua ... bahkan juga menyebabkan dia kehilangan ingatan.

"Bochou, kami juga ikut." Itu suara Issei, dia bergegas menuju ke arah kami. Pion lucu ku itu, aku senang dia juga ikut, tidak hanya dia semua juga ikut dan berjalan ke arah kami. "Kami, akan juga menemani Naruto-san untuk berkeliling memperkenalkan sekolah kita ini."

"Tentu saja." aku menyahut.

"Maaf kami akan pergi setelah ini." itu Sona dan para anggota Osis lainnya. "Masalah hari ini cukup sampai di sini, besok akan kita lanjut kan Rias."

Sona mulai berdiri dan menatap kami sejenak. Tidak. Dia jelasnya lebih menatap Naruto dalam, Sona tidak berbicara lebih, namun sekali lagi dia membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik meninggalkan kami beserta anggotanya.

Aku tau penghormatan itu bukan untuk kami, tetapi untuk Naruto. Sayangnya Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi sikap Sona tersebut, aku yakin dia hanya bingung bagaimana cara membalasnya.

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

"Kau tau ini adalah rungan klub Kendo, mereka tidak terkenal karena segala prestasinya, mereka lebih terkenal dengan kebrutalan gadisnya. Jika kau mau aku bisa menunjukkan surga Dunia pada－"

Naruto memandang diam saat pemuda dengan rambut coklat tersebut telah terbang sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto mengingat kalau tidak salah dia memiliki nama sebagai Issei, pemilik darah Naga surgawi saat ini. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan penuh percaya diri dan Naruto serius mendengarkan, Manusia－Tidak Naga yang memilih menjadi Iblis. Naga yang membuang kebebasannya dan keagungannya ... Naga yang menyedihkan meski dia adalah kelas Surgawi, Naruto ingin mengatakan semua itu kepada Issei. Namun saat melihat betapa bahagianya dia menjadi Iblis, saat melihat betapa ramahnya dia ... meski dia adalah Iblis.

Dunia telah berubah, Iblis mencoba menjadi baik ... itu yang Sirzechs katakan.

Membuat semua kata-katanya kembali tertanam ke bawah, Naruto tidak mencoba mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Bercerita lebih lanjut ia tahu Issei menjadi Iblis untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, dia yang ditipu dan hampir mati ... Rias datang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Namun Naruto memandang Issei dan semua anggota kelompok Rias dalam-dalam.

Mengetahui semua cerita memiliki alur yang sama.

Mungkin Rias menipu mereka ... mengingat dia Iblis.

Mungkin Rias memanfaatkan situasi.

Atau ... mungkin Memang seperti itu kebenaran yang ada.

Naruto menggeleng, ia tidak mengerti.

Dan yang menendangnya adalah seorang gadis dengan tubuh kecil, kalau tidak salah dia bernama Koneko mantan dari Yokai Nekomata. Kucing ekor dua. Kucing... seperti ia pernah mengingat mereka.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Naruto diam dengan pandangan kosong menatap Koneko yang melihatnya juga tak kalah datar. Saling terdiam, namun Koneko dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai menempatkan diri di sisi gadis pirang yang menatap Issei dengan pandangan khawatir－Asia.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa." Naruto bertanya, namun hanya sebuah suara tawa aneh yang terdengar dari gadis di sebelahnya.

"Fufufufu... Issei-kun adalah lelaki yang kuat, tendangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuhnya." Akeno tersenyum dengan mata tertutup, dia sedikit mencoba untuk mengoda Dewa yang bertanya dengan nada yang kosong itu. Tapi setelah semua, dia menyadari bahkan Naruto tidak melihat ke arah dirinya. Pemuda itu melihat ke arah yang lain dengan tatapan tertarik.

Senyum makin lebar di bibirnya.. 'Menarik.'

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Issei untuk bangkin dan berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Seperti tidak ada apapun padanya dia tersenyum lebar, Issei berlari dan mulai merangkul Naruto akrab menceritakan tentang ini dan itu ... hal apapun yang sedang populer di kalangan remaja. Naruto tidak mengerti, namun ia mendengar dengan serius, mungkin dengan mendengar Issei-san ia mendapat hal yang menarik selain asap teh.

"Kau tau Naruto-san, hal yang paling populer saat ini adalah tiga uku－ Akkrrr..." Naruto berkedip, saat Issei kembali terbang menabrak dinding sebelum ucapannya selesai.

"Hentai.."

Naruto menatap, menyaksikan Issei telah tertanam di dinding dan tidak ada kata untuk bangkit.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Fufufufu..."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya mendengar itu, menatap Issei yang masih diam tidak bergerak lalu menatap Rias yang mengeleng kepala, menatap Issei lagi. Dan menatap Kiba yang tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. Melihat ini ia hanya menjadi bingung sendiri.

* * *

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa waktu telah banyak berlalu, ia mungkin telah lama membeku hanya untuk menunggu mati... membiarkan dunia berputar tanpa pernah mengetahui bahwa ia pernah ada di Dunia ini.

Dunia berputar, zaman telah berubah sangat jauh tanpa ia bisa hentikan. Dan Manusia telah melupakan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' tentang dirinya, tidak ada satupun yang tersisa atas eksistesi dirinya... tidak ada satupun. Bahkan hanya sekedar nama tidak ada satupun yang mereka ketahui.

Naruto mendesah ringan, sore datang... ia memandang langit orange yang masih seindah dulu. Sebuah benda－ tidak seperti burung namun bisa terbang di angkasa luas menarik minatnya. Namun saat mengetahui betapa butanya ia tentang Dunia yang sekarang Naruto tidak bisa berhenti mengeluh ringan.

Menatap anak-anak di depannya yang bermain bola. Mereka melihat bahwa Naruto yang bersandar di pohon rindang menateap mereka seperti tidak peduli.

Namun sejujurnya ia hanya memandang bingung setiap aktifitas yang di lakukan oleh anak-anak itu.

Sebuah bunyi retak terdegar halus dari kejahuan... ia melihat itu Issei telah kembali terbang dan mendarat di tanah dengan menyedihkan.

Naruto hanya menatap kejadian itu bingung, ia tidak mengerti.

Mengenggam, ia hanya memeluk erat sebuah pot kecil seperti melindungi sesuatu yang berharga. Itu pot kecil dengan ukiran cantik di setiap sisinya, tidak ada bunga di tanah subur kecil itu... tidak ada tanaman apapun di sana... dalam pot kecil pemberian Rias itu, hanya ada sehelai rumput yang tumbuh rapuh seperti bisa mati kapan saja.

Rumput itu, seperti dirinya.

Dia juga bisa menghilang dari Dunia ini kapan saja.

"Naruto," Rias datang, menemukan pemuda itu memeluk pot kecil dengan penuh kasih sayang, lebih jauh lagi matanya menatap sehelai rumput yang bergoyang pelan di tiup angin... tumbuh dengan rapuh di sana.

"Iya..." mendengar Naruto membalas ucapannya, namun tatapan pemuda itu tidak memandang dirinya.

Rias tidak mengubris itu.

"Itu.. rumput itu.." Dia menunjuk pelan, "Jika kamu mau, aku memiliki beberapa bunga cantik yang lebih layak di banding dengan tanaman itu."

Naruto menatap Rias, ia menatap lama sebelum tersenyum kecil.. "Dia.. rumput ini..." ia memandang rumout kecil ini. "Mungkin rapuh dan tidak berguna... mungkin ia tidak indah dan buruk..."

"Tapi, bagiku ini sudah cukup... melihat bagaimana ia tumbuh... menjadi hal yang luar biasa, meski hanya sebuah sampah."

Rias diam, ia melihat Naruto sebelum memilih duduk di samping pemuda itu dan menatap rumput rapuh itu... tanaman itu bergoyang pelan tertiup angin.

Sore itu, bahkan Rias sendiri belum mengerti... bagaimana cara Naruto memandang Dunia ini.

Apa yang dia lihat saat Dunia berputar tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Apa yang Naruto rasakan saat waktu berjalan dan semua melupakannya. Rias tidak mengerti, bagaimana Naruto bisa bertahan dengan semua itu... dia menatap pemuda itu sekali lagi, di bawah bayang senja... Naruto serasa begitu jauh...tatapan kosong nan jenuh yang diperlihatkannya semakin membuat dia tidak mengerti.

'Naruto.. apa yang kamu rasakan saat mengetahui semua yang kamu kenal telah meninggalkan mu.'

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk diam di samping Rias, ia tidak merasa sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Matanya masih menatap sehelai rumput rapuh itu.

 _"_ _ _... berpikir bahwa Anda__ _ _akan hidup sendirian untuk selanjutnya, Saya__ _ _tidak bisa berhenti__ _ _meneteskan air mata ... "__

Ah~ suara itu lagi..

* * *

 **Ukrrr... Yuki akhirnya kembali, semoga pembaca masih mau membaca cerita sederhana ini.**

 **Ada beberapa kesibukkan yang membuat fanfic ini sangat terlambat untuk update, mohon maaf untuk itu.**

 **di sini sebagai pembuka baru, Yuki mencoba membangun hubungan yang pelan dan senatural mungkin antara Naruto dan para Iblis yang berada di sekitarnya.**

 **menyelipkan beberapa humor garing seperti yang Yuki janjikan, dalam chapter kemarin. semoga kalian suka.**

 **btw... karena update yang terlalu lama... mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian akan lupa dengan alur ceritanya, karena chapternya masih sedikit.. bisa di baca dari awal kembali.**

 **atau mungkin kalian telah menemukan cerita yang lebih baik dengan ini, dan membenci cerita ini karena updatenya yang lambanya keterlaluan.. yuki tidak bisa menyalahkan dan hanya akan merima saja.**

 **sekali lagi, semoga kalian semua terhibur dengan cerita sederhana ini.**

 **Fav, dan Reviewnya Yuki tunggu. ^^**


	4. Chapter 3 : Hex

**Rikudo**

 **Disclamer :** Bukan mili Yuki

* * *

 **Warning : Typo, Update tidak menentu**

* * *

 **Sinopsis :** Pada awalnya dia hanya pecahan dari seorang dewa, yang menunggu waktu untuk memudar saat manusia semakin melupakan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' tentang dirinya.

Namun saat Gadis Iblis itu datang membuat sebuah permohonan. Membuat penantiannya menjadi kacau dengan masalah yang datang setelah permohonan aneh itu.

"Bisakah kau lindungi aku?"

* * *

Chapter 3 : Hex

* * *

Sirzechs membuka mata untuk menemukan bahwa dia sudah tidak sendiri lagi, dalam ruangan… sebuah dua lingkaran sihir bersinar di dalam gelap. Tekanan yang terpancara dari sana, sebuah simbol asing bukan milik Iblis manapun yang dapat dia ingat… keluar dari sana dua sosok yang tenang bagaikan air yang dalam. Sebuah keberadaan yang tidak akan terdeteksi oleh mahluk manapun kecuali yang sekelas dengan dirinya. Dua wajah yang keluar dari lingkaran itu… dua ekspresi santai yang sama di antara wajah-wajah tua itu.

Dan Sirzechs tersenyum, memberi penghormatan untuk dua eksistensi berbeda yang bahkan jauh lebih superior di banding dirinya.

Penguasa Olympus saat ini, Zeus.

Penguasa Eropa Utara, Odin.

"Selamat datang," Sirzechs berdiri dan terenyum sopan. "Untuk Underworld, memungkinkan dapat mengundang dua Dewa utama dari dua Mitologi Kuat merupakan sebuah penghargaan besar."

Sirzechs tidak menunggu lebih saat dua kursi sederhana muncul di depan mejanya. Dia menatap netral pada dua Dewa di depan sebelum tersenyum saat dua sosok itu memilih duduk.

Namun tidak menunggu lama sebelum tiga ligkaran sihir lainnya tercipta dan dengan aura yang sama seperti dirinya tiga sosok itu muncul perlahan dan duduk di sisi yang sama dengan dirinya. Dua pria dan seorang wanita.

Matanya menatap diam, melihat dua Dewa yang mulai menunjukkan gelagat mereka. Untuk sebuah mahluk yang sombong di bawa langit, meski dengan semakin menurunnya kepercayaan manusia untuk mereka… keangkuhan itu tidak akan pernah lepas dari darah mereka.

"Oh, lihat apa ini?" Suara datang dari sisi yang berlawanan. "Apa kalian empat serangga mencoba membunuh kami… seperti yang coba kalian lakukan pada Tuhan kalian?"

Sebuah provokasi, sudah seperti yang ia kira. Meskipun tidak mengharapkan itu, namun Sirzechs dan dua pria lainnya memilih mengabaikan perkataan itu walau bagaimanapun kesampingkan wanita yang berpakaian penyihir kecil yang sudah akan siap untuk meledak… semua kondisi masih dalam kendalinya… setidaknya walau bagaimanapun dua mahluk abnormal di depannya tidak menunjukkan tanda melemah saat menurunnya kepercayaan untuk mereka.

Bahkan jika mereka melemah, Sirzechs ragu untuk bergerak dengan niatnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kami tidak mampu melakukan itu, meski tidak semua yang ada mengetahui kebenaran itu… namun kita yang ada di sini tau kebenaran di balik insiden itu." Suara lain membalas tenang, itu datang dari sudut yang lain….. Sirzechs melirik sejenak sebelum kembali mengabaikan… Falbium.

"Jadi katanlah, apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan sampai harus memanggil kami." Odin menaruh dagunya di tangan, mulut yang berbicara namun tatapannya hanya terfokus pada wanita yang satu-satunya berada di sini.

Sebuah tawa aneh yang terdengar setelahnya.

"Sebuah keanehan.." Sirzechs menjawab dan mengabaikan raut bejad dari salah satu di antara mereka. Menyadari bahwa sang objek tatapan itu bahkan tidak menyadari sedikitpun membuat dia sedikit lega. "Sebuah Kuil pemujaan muncul di wilayah kami, mengingat betapa kunonya Kuil tersebut kami tidak memiliki informasi lebih tentang tempat itu."

"Bajingan kecil, hanya untuk ini kalian memanggil kami?" Zeus mendengus kasar sebelum menatap empat anak muda di depannya. "Jika bukan untuk penghormatan kami kepada Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab…. Lupakan semua ini. Kalian Iblis dan dua suku kecil lainnya sudah tidak akan memiliki tempat untuk dunia ini."

Sebuah kesombongan, benar-benar sebuah kesombongan.

"Kau.." Serafall berdiri dan menunjuk Zeus, dia memberi tatapan tajam untuk sebuah niat membunuh. "Meski kau adalah pemimpin Dewa sekalipun… aku… aku…"

"Jangan mencoba terlalu jauh nak…" Zeus mendengus dingin. "Bahkan melawan kalian berempat sekaligus. Aku Zeus sanggup melakukannya dengan tangan terikat dan mata tertutup."

Sirzechs memilih diam dan mulai menilai situasi kedepan, membiarkan Serafall yang terdiam dengan wajah penuh emosi oleh kemarahan. Meski apa yang di katakan Zeus terdengar sangat sombong dan arogan… namun bahkan sebagai Lucifer dia harus mengakui pahit bahwa apa yang dikatakan Zeus adalah kebenaran.

Meski dia telah mengantikan tempat dan merebut nama Lucifer yang terdahulu, namun kesadaran akan perbedaan antara dia dan Lucifer original begitu terasa sangat jauh. Meski pada awalnya tidak menyadari, tapi pada akhirnya semua akan terasa saat kau mencoba mengambil nama itu meski kau bukan keturunan asli… Gremory dan Lucifer…. Itu bahkan perbedaan yang terlalu jauh.

"Hahahaha…" suara tawa datang dari Odin, matanya berair dan mulai menatap Zeus dengan ekspresi lucu. "Tenang Iblis kecil, bahkan jika si bajingan tua Zeus ini mulai memiliki keinginan untuk memusnakan suku kecil kalian… biarkan Yggdrasil menjadi pelarian kalian." Satu mata milik Odin mulai berkeliaran menatap nafsu tubuh iblis betina di depannya.

"Di mulai dari kau gadis muda," Ekspresi bejat mulai muncul di wajahnya. "Kau mulai hari ini bisa menjadi peliharaan orang tua ini, tentu saja aku akan merawatmu penuh kasih sayang."

Dan Serafall menatap Odin dengan ekspressi jijik ketara.

"Kau masih menyebut dirimu Pimpinan Dewa Utara bahkan dengan sifatmu?"

"Bukankah kau juga sama Zeus?" Odin tertawa pelan, dia menatap pria yang terlihat tua itu. Melirik bahkan sebenarnya dia sendiri jauh lebih tua. "Kau yang mengaku sebagai sebuah kebijak sanaan, padahal hanya sebuah kebangkaan kosong setelah kau membunuh ayahmu. Mengikuti jejak leluhurmu yang tercela dengan memakakan keturunanmu… dan memperkosa wanita manusia, hingga meninggalkan mereka mahluk kotor setengah Dewa membuat kekacauan di Dunia manusia, dan memaksa istri tercinta mu Hera untuk menyelesaikan malapetaka yang kau ciptakan sendiri Olympus….

Dan setelah itu semua kau masih berani mencela sifatku? Ketahui tempatmu! Aku bahkan tidak pernah memperkosa wanita manusia."

Tidak ada balasan, Zeus hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi sengit.

Sirzechs mendesah dalam untuk pembicaraan yang telah menyimpang jauh ini, dia mendesah pelan. Sebuah rumor mengatakan bahwa dewa dari berbagai mitologi saling berpandang bak serigala lapar satu sama lain… dan sepertinya rumor ini benar. "Sebentar, bukan hanya kuil…."

"Bukan hanya Kuil yang kami temukan." Seseorang memotong ucapannya kembali, tepat di sebelahnya dan itu Ajuka dengan ekspresi yang dingin. "Namun juga sebuah eksistensi kuno yang bahkan mungkin jauh melebihi kalian."

Odin terdiam mendengar.

Dan Zeus melebarkan matanya sebelum berbicara. "Apa kebohongan ini, tidakkah kalian tau kami adalah salah satu eksistensi Kuno yang bertahan hingga saat ini di antara runtuhnya ratusan mitologi lain?"

"Kalian berdua boleh tidak percaya, namun dia ada dan hidup hingga saat ini."

Zeus diam matanya bersinar dengan ketidak percayaan di sana.

Dan Odin juga sama diamnya, namun di sisi yang lain dia sudah kehilangan wajah mesum yang dia miliki…. Sebuah ekspresi serius tercetak lurus disana, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dia keluarkan bahkan saat Ragnarok sekalipun.

"Zeus.." untuk pertama kalinya Odin mengeluarkan nada berbeda dari biasanya. Sebuah ucapan tenang namun segera menyadarkan perhatian yang lain akan dirinya. Dan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini bukanlah seorang tua bangkan yang kelewat mesum…. Tetapi seorang pimpinan dewa yang benar.

"Mungkin kau telah lama untuk menjadi lupa, tapi aku tau pasti apa yang mereka ucapkan."

"Odin, jangan berani." Zeus mendesis pelan, menatap dalam pimpinan Dewa Utara itu.

Empat Maou tidak membalas lebih.

"Untuk mengetahui hal ini, kau haruslah Dewa yang sebanding dengan ku, atau mengetahui cerita ini dari mahluk manapun yang setingkat denganku dan Zeus." Odin melirik Zeus, meski menemukan ketidak setujuan dalam mata Dewa itu, namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Menatap tiap mata Iblis muda ia tergelak samar dan melanjutkan. "Benci mengatakan namun jika dia benar-benar bertahan seperti apa yang kalian katakan, maka kemungkinan besar dia adalah mahluk yang terlahir sebelum **[Karma]** tiba."

Semua yang ada di ruangan ini terdiam tidak mengetahui.

"Zeus, kau pasti pernah mendengar [Karma] bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku mengetahui itu, bahkan sebelum kematiannya **Kronos** mengutuk begitu dalam mereka semua." Aku Sang Dewa.

Untuk sejenak Sirzechs menjadi ragu, Ia memang mengenal Zeus…. Tetapi siapa Kronos?

"Aku mendengar ini dari Ayahku **Borr** sebagai mahluk awal setelah [Karma]. " **Manusia mengetahui Kami sebagai Dewata Kuno dan awal sebuah mitologi… [Nama] dan [Legenda] tentang diri kita bertahan hingga saat ini adalah karena [Karma]. Namun sesungguhnya itu salah Aku bukanlah sebuah awal dari Nordik… Aku hanyalah sebuah keturunan dari para Dewata Purba….. tidakkah dirimu mengetahui betapa menyedihkannya Aku? Nama Ayahku, nama Leluhurku… di kutuk oleh mereka untuk tidak pernah lagi di sebutkan… di kutuk oleh mereka** **Ōtsutsuki.**

 **Tidak ada yang mengingat bahwa mereka ada, bahkan ketika aku memaksa menyebut nama mereka, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun tentang mereka. Mengetahui bahwa kau pernah di lahirkan, tetapi tidak pernah mengetahui siapa mereka membuatku sakit. Aku membenci mereka… aku menolak ikut mengutuk nama leluhurku…. Dan aku menolak Langit baru yang di bentangkan oleh mereka Ōtsutsuki!"**

Zeus menyentuh telinganya, merasakan ada sebuah cariran yang terperangkap di sana, tidak sulit untuk mengatakan itu apa. Dia tau itu jelas sebuah kutukan saat dia mendengar nama Ōtsutsuki untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa telinganya seperti robek menyakitkan, setelah ucapan kedua dia merasa darah mengenang dan terangkap di dalam sana.

Namun dia mengabaikan, melirik empat iblis lainnya dia tau keadaan mereka jauh lebih menyedihkan. Telingan mereka semua mengeluarkan darah, meski hanya sebuah aliran kecil namun sudah cukup untuk memberi tau betapa mengerikannya kutukan yang di tinggalkan oleh mereka Ōtsutsuki.

"Apa… Nama tadi.."

"Ini adalah kebenaran penganti Lucifer," Odin menatap Sirzechs lurus.. "Mereka telah mengutuk semua Dewa sebelum [Karma] dan memaksa untuk menghapus setiap [Nama] dan [Legenda] tentang mereka. Menolak Dunia yang dibentangkan Oleh mereka, itulah hal yang di ketahui di dalam hati oleh setiap Dewa setelah [Karma].

Namun semua memudar, dan setiap keinginan hilang dari mata para Dewa untuk setiap bergantinya Generasi."

"Pembicaraan kita berhenti di sini," Odin berdiri memandang empat Iblis lainnya. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang kalian dapat untuk mengurus…. Kami Dewa berbeda dengan kalian, bahkan Jika Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab masih ada… ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu untuk dia selesaikan."

Sirzechs teridiam dia tidak mengerti, namun saat ingin menanyakan dia telah menyadari bahwa dua Dewa Kuno itu telah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Mereka menolak begitu saja?" Serefall tidak dapat menahan marah lagi, dia mengelus telinganya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Yahhh walau mereka menolak bekerja sama dan bahkan mamaksa kita untuk menyerah setidaknya kita mendapatkan beberapa… tentang apa itu mereka… para Dewa."

Sirzechs setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Falbium, meski kesepakatan gagal mereka mendapatkan beberapa hal sebagai gantinya.

 **Borr dan Kronos**

 **[Karma]**

 **Eksistensi Dewa Purba**

 **Dan Kutukan dari mereka** **Ōtsutsuki.**

"Meski mereka melarang, kita harus melenjutkan pencarian untuk menguak ini. Tidak mungkin untuk mengajak Dewa lainnya…. Hanya dengan melihat mereka aku yakin sikap para Dewa lainnya akan sama." Ajuka menatap lurus kedepan, dia mendesah pelan dan mulai bersandari di kursi… wajahnya jelas menunjukkan dia sangat kelelahan. "Tapi aku yakin saat kita berhasil menguak siapa Naruto… secara tidak lansung kita akan mengetahui sejarah Dewa lainnya.

Dan saat itu tiba mungkin kita bisa berdiri sejajar berhadapan dengan mereka… para Dewa."

* * *

Azazel berdiri di depan dinding kuil di mana Naruto pertama kali membuka mata, mata milik pimpinan malaikat jatuh yang menatap setiap goresan gambar yang berusaha menceritakan ke jadian di masa lalu…. Meski dia tau sebagian dari kisah itu tidak memiliki kebenaran di dalamnya tentang apa yang membuat semua terjadi, para Dewa… bagaimana mereka ada dan untuk apa… setiap penciptaan yang terbuang hanya untuk mereka.

Di dalam rellif.

Dia melihat betapa banyak orang yang berdiri jauh darinya… seseorang yang berdiri sendiri tidak ada yang menemani, mungkin itu Naruto, dewa baru yang di bicarakan itu? Dia tidak tau… Azazel tidak memiliki kepercayaan apapun dalam hidupnya, meski terlahir dari jenis yang sama seperti saudaranya yang di atas… namun kepercayaan itu perlahan hilang memudar saat perlahan gelap menjadikannya mahluk suci yang jatuh.

"Dewa….." Malaikat jatuh itu berbisik pelan, meski keheningan tidak membalas… dia tidak meminta, pernyataan itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Untuk dirimu yang baru terbangun dari tidur yang panjang, apa cerita yang engkau miliki…. Apa yang tersembunyi di dalam sana, sehingga tidak peduli sebanyak apa waktu berlalu… kehendak itu tidak pernah musnah.."

Gambar lain menunjukkan cerita yang berbeda, Azazel tidak bias memahami apa yang terjadi saat ini… mulutnya terbuka berbicara hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia berjalan kecil ketempat yang lain, dan melihat sebuah ruangan seperti tempat bekas pertarungan yang baru saja berlalu di tempat itu. Hampir semua rungan itu rusak seperti baru saja habis terbakar, beberapa bagian yang lain menghilang seperti terkikis sesuatu. Azazel mengedipkan matanya saat merasakan pasir memasuki matanya… meski itu tidak akan membutakan untuk mahluk sekelas dirinya tapi jujur itu cukup menganggu.

"Coba ku liat." Sebuah catatan kecil muncul entah dari mana. "Ini adalah tempat pertemuan Putri Gremory dengan Dewa tersebut… oh~ apa ini juga ada pertarungan antara seorang dari keluarga Phenex dengan Dewa tersebut… ah, dasar Iblis."

Meski tempat itu terlihat telah rusak parah, namun bagi Azazel ini adalah tempat yang ideal untuk memulai segalanya. Gubernur itu tersenyum dan mulai mengambil langkah kecil untuk mulai berputar memperhatikan ruangan.. "Dia terbangun di sini."

Matanya mulai meyusuri setiap gambar yang terpahat di dinding, cukup banyak yang terpahat di dinding ini…. "Ah… lihat bagaimana ini." Azazel berjalan mendekat, melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang berdiri di depan beberapa mahluk raksasa… beberapa dari mereka terlihat familiar dalam ingantannya meski dia tidak mengenal yang lain. Dan setelah semua terlihat bagaimana pahatan itu menjelaskan bahwa orang itulah yang memimpin para raksasa itu.

"Tidak mungkin mereka tidak ada bukan.." Azazel tertawa pelan, ini cukup menarik… hampir sama semenarik bagaimana Sacred Gear bekerja.

Dia kembali berputar, namun saat itu tubuhnya menengan untuk suatu alasan… bukan karena ketahuan oleh Iblis lainnya… untuk mahluk sekelas dirinya bahkan dia sebanding dengan Lucifer original… jadi itu bukan alasan… untuk sebuah ketakutan

Tapi.. matanya bergetar… sebuah relif terpahat di sana memperlihatkan segalanya. **Itu hitam** sebuah kehitaman pekat yang lebih gelap dari pada malam. Meski gambar itu telah rusak dan tidak memperlihatkan dengan jelas apa itu, namun Azazel masih mengingat dengan jelas itu… ketakutan yang pernah dia rasakan bahkan sampai ke dalam jiwanya… mahluk itu adalah alasan kenapa semua sistem menjadi kacau saat itu…

"Hampir semua orang tidak mengetahui akan wafatnya Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab… sebagian yang lain mengetahui Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab wafat akibat Naga pembawa petaka Trihexa. Namun setelah semua hanya kita berdua yang mengetahui dengan benar apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada hari itu Azazel."

Azazel melirik kebelakang, matanya menyipit untuk seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik bayang gelap.

Dia… sosok yang sangat ia kenali..

"Pada hari itu… yang akan di segel oleh ayah bukanlah Trihexa… tapi sesuatu yang lebih jahat dari pada itu… meski mengetahui bahwa Ia akan ikut tersegel bersamaan dengan mahluk itu. Ayah tetap memilih menyegelnya hingga ke tepi Dunia ini. Aku masih mengingat mahluk itu…" tatapan sosok itu tidak menatap Azazel, namun menatap gambar rusak yang terpahat dalam dinding dimana Naruto bangkit dari sana.

"…. Mengingat bahwa itu masih **mengutuk** Dunia hingga saat ini."

* * *

"Rias.." Naruto menatap ragu gadis di depannya untuk sejenak. "Apa ini?"

"ini?" Rias meletakkan tumpukan buku itu di atas meja. "Lihat aku membawa beberapa buku yang berhubungan dengan Mitologi."

Naruto berkedip dan melirik tumpukan buku di atas meja itu kosong. Dia menatap Rias dalam diam sebelum berbalik kembali menatap sebuah kotak kaca yang baru di berikan oleh issei, di sana dia bisa melihat dua seorang manusia yang ingin melakukan hal-hal aneh… Naruto menatap kotak kecil itu dengan tatapan kosong, walaupun kehilangan ingatan… dia tau apa hal aneh itu.

Tapi dia tidak mengerti, mengapa manusia itu melakukan hal aneh itu bisa di lihat melaui kotak kecil ini?

"Naruto, kamu tidak memperhatikan lagi?" Rias menutup buku tebal miliknya dan menatap Naruto yang di sudut sana sibuk menatap smartphone milik Issei, dengan menghela nafas gadis itu mendekati Naruto yang terlihat bingung, Rias tertawa kecil saat melihat bagaimana wajah itu begitu kosong dalam ekspresi…. Namun iblis itu tau itu hanya sebuah keluguan murni.

Dia mendekat dan mengambil smartphone itu dengan santai, bisa merasakan tidak ada perlawanan dari Naruto saat Rias melakukan itu. Dia menatap layar pada smartphone itu namun ekspresinya berubah seketika saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana…. Itu…. Itu…. Dia berkedip dan kembali menatap Naruto yang balas memandangnya tidak peduli.

"Naruto, apa ini?"

Naruto dia sebentar, dan berfikir. "Itu kotak ajaib….." Dewa itu terlihat ragu sejenak, seperti menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. "Itu yang dikatakan Issei.."

Rias batuk sejenak, mengabaikan jawaban itu. Gadis itu kembali menatap apa yang ada di dalam smartphone itu sebelum mengeluarkan ekspresi jijik. "Maksudku dengan ini." Rias menunjuk tayangan dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Naruto berkedip, dia menatap Rias seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa iblis kecil itu aneh.

Dan entah kenapa Rias bisa mengartikan tatapan itu… "Jawab, Naruto!"

"Mereka melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan…" Naruto menjawab void, matanya menatap kembali pada kotak kaca itu dan menatap Rias. "Mereka melakukan itu untuk melestarikan ras mereka, kau bukan juga akan melakukan itu suatu saat Rias."

"Ka-Ka-Kamu.." Rias menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam, bagaimana Dewa ini bisa begitu lugu…. Tidak dia tidak lugu sama sekali Naruto ini idiot besar. "Kamu mengatakan itu dengan santainya?"

Naruto diam tidak menanggapi, dia diam menatap wajah Rias yang merah padam. Naruto ingin mengatakan, seperti mengapa gadis itu marah pada hal sejenis ini…. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih diam.

"Lupakan," Rias menup tayangan itu dan menatap Naruto, mencoba mengambil kembali ketenangan yang hilang. "Mengapa kamu menyaksikan tayangan ini?"

"Itu adalah Surga di Dunia ini…" Naruto menjawab datar… sebagaimana ia yang biasa. "Itu yang di katakana Issei… ku kira hal itu dapat di benarkan karena Jiwanya telah di tolak oleh Surga, sehingga dia mencari Surga yang lain bagi dirinya meskipun itu palsu. Tapi hal yang tidak aku mengerti adalah bagaimana adengan itu bisa ada di dalam kota kecil itu."

"Di dalam ini?" Rias memperlihatkan benda itu. "Ini smartphone… dan apa yang tadi kamu lihat adalah apa yang tidak boleh di lihat… itu buruk."

"Tapi itu adalah Surga menurut Issei."

"Tidak ini adalah hal yang buruk." Rias tidak tau harus bagaimana meyakinkan Naruto.

"Jika itu buruk, kenapa Issei mengatakan itu adalah Surga."

"Ini bukan seperti itu, Surga itu jauh di atas sana." Rias spontan menunjuk langit-langit, mengisyaratkan bahwa Surga berada di atas langit.

Dan Naruto terdiam, cukup lama untuk diam menatap Rias.

Rias menghela nafas, terkadang menyaksikan kelakuan penuh nafsu dari Issei cukup membuatnya lelah. Meski Issei adaalah sesuatu yang lucu dalam pandangannya, namun hawa nafsunya cukup menyamai bagaimana semua ketidak normalan tercipta. Dan terkadang Rias juga setuju menganggap Issei adalah kumpulan hawa nafsu yang hidup.

Ah~ Rias merasa jahat terhadap Issei, Issei adalah Issei… itu yang penting.

"Dia tidak akan bisa kesana bukan?"

"Eh?" Rias tersadar, dia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya diam… terlihat dingin, terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dari pandangan itu.

"Rias, aku mungkin buta tentang dunia… tapi aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui bagaimana Dunia ini berputar saat ini. Issei dari kisahnya manusia itu dahulunya adalah pemeluk Kristen… meski bukan pemeluk yang taat, tapi mungkin ia masih meyakini apa yang berada di dalam hatinya." Naruto menatap Rias, namun pandangannya memutuskan untuk menatap buku-buku tebal yang menumpuk di meja. "…. Hingga saat ini."

Rias terkejut mendengar ini, emosi yang tiba-tiba berubah dari pemuda di depannya yang tidak dapat gadis itu pahami. Menatap Naruto, seperti ada penolakkan sakit yang terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Bahkan ketika ia menjadi Iblis… keinginan untuk memiliki Surga mungkin akan tetap ada." Dewa itu berhenti sejenak, menatap Rias dengan dalam untuk segala yang tidak ia mengerti. "Tidakkah kamu mengetaui, Langit para Dewa telah menolak jiwanya. Dan Surga yang ia impikan dalam kepercayaanya juga ikut mengutuknya dalam. Bahkan neraka sendiri bukan tempat bagi Issei untuk kembali, meski memiliki usia yang panjang….. namun setelah itu tidak ada jalan baginya untuk pulang. Hanya kehampaan yang berada di ujung jalannya. Tidak. Di ujung jalan mereka semua… hanya kehampaan yang ada."

Rias menatap Naruto diam, saat menyadari tatapan mereka bertemu gadis itu menjauhkan tatapannya. Ada perasaan yang salah di dalam hatinya saat Naruto menegatakan itu. "Mengapa kamu mengatakan ini?"

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menatap gadis itu. Rias bertanya kenapa ia mengatakan itu, ia bingung mengapa tiba-tiba ia mengatakannya…. Mengapa..?

Tapi..

Mengapa? Mengapa ia begitu jahat… mengapa mengatakan hal tersebut? Bahkan jika rasa sakit ada saat melihat kenyataan, bagaimana mungkin ia menyeret orang lain dan memaksa mereka merasakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tidak seharusnya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa…" Naruto menjawab kosong, tatapan yang tidak menyembunyikan apapaun. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti. Saat aku melihat Issei, saat aku melihat mahluk yang kalian reengkarnasi entah mengapa sesuatu di dalam diriku meresa sakit.

Meski Lucifer mengatakan Iblis telah berubah, meski Dunia ini sangat berbeda dari yang aku kenal. Entah mengapa beberapa perubahan menyebabkan hatiku sakit."

 **Rias POV**

"Aku tidak tau mengapa.." Aku mendengar Naruto menjawab kosong, dan tatapan yang tidak menyembunyikan apapaun, saat mata kami bertemu. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti. Saat aku melihat Issei, saat aku melihat mahluk yang kalian reengkarnasi entah mengapa sesuatu di dalam diriku meresa sakit.

Meski Lucifer mengatakan Iblis telah berubah, meski Dunia ini sangat berbeda dari yang aku kenal. Entah mengapa beberapa perubahan menyebabkan hatiku sakit."

Seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya. Karna, sejak awal pertemuan kami aku harusnya telah mengetahui semua ini.

Dari awal kami bertemu, dan hingga saat ini aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara Naruto memandang Dunia yang sekarang. Aku terdiam menatap dirinya yang kosong melihat jauh kearah jendela sana.

Kadang aku berfikir bagaimana cara agar dia mulai mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, kadang aku berfikir bagaimana cara agar dia mulai menjadi nyaman hidup di Dunia yang sekarang meski dengan segala ketidak tahuannya. Dan dari itu semua terkadang aku mungkin merasa menyesal pernah bertemu dengannya.

Dan terburuk….. aku merasa takut.

Perbedaan padangan kami, hal-hal yang selalu saling bertolak belakang. Dan cara kami menatap Dunia, Naruto dan aku tidak pernah sejalan. Meski kami sering bersama, namun kami tidak pernah berada dalam satu garis pemikiran yang sama untuk setiap hal. Untuk hal-hal yang terjadi kami selalu berbeda cara pandangan.

Dunia berubah, itu yang kami katakan kepada Naruto.

Pada saat awal mengatakan hal itu, semua dapat melihat tatapan kosong itu menatap tidak mengerti untuk setiap hal. Seiring berjalan waktu, Naruto mulai belajar untuk hal-hal yang ada di Dunia yang sekarang. Kadang dia tidak mengerti untuk satu-dua tempat, kadang dia tidak mengerti apapun…. Mata lugu yang menatap kosong Dunia.

Walau demikian kami semua tetap membantunya, tetap terseyum untuknya yang tidak tahu akan hal apapun. Meski aku tahu betul apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Meski terlihat kosong, aku bisa merasakan penolakkan dari Naruto untuk Dunia yang sekarang. Menolak kenyataan yang ada, rasa sakit saat mengetahui Dunia telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang asing bagi diri sendiri. Rasa sakit mengetaui Dunia tidak lagi seperti yang dulu engkau kenal lagi. Dan rasa sakit saat ketika harus menerima kenyataan yang tidak akan pernah berjalan sesuai lagi dengan apa yang kau harapkan.

Karna Dunia sudah lama berputar untuk sebuah perubahan.

Dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu, bahkan jika ia mencoba menolak ia harus tahu akan hal itu.

Bahkan jika ia membangun pembatas tipis antara dia dan Dunia…. Pada akhirnya Naruto harus menerima semua kenyataan itu.

"Maafkan aku.." Tatapan kami bertemu saat Naruto bersuara untuk meminta maaf. Aku menatapnya, menatap dia yang bahkan masih memiliki kekosongan ekspresi saat mengucapkan permintaan itu. "Itu menyakitimu, aku tau itu sangat dalam menyakitimu. Untuk berbagai hal, hal-hal yang baru dalam pandangaku dan hal-hal yang tak dapat aku terima itu berbeda. Semua pada akhirnya akan menuju perubahan itu sendiri, bahkan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi akan terjadi."

Naruto menatapku, tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangannku dan meremasnya lemah.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana…. Saat melihat kalian para Iblis mulai mengubah manusia dan mahluk lainnya menjadi jenis dari kaum kalian, aku merasa tidak pernah bisa menerimanya. Untuk beberapa alasan, kalian mengubah mereka dari yang mati….. beberapa alasan kalian mengubah mereka dari kondisi asal mereka.

Aku hanya tidak dapat menerima itu semua, bahkan jika dasar itu semua adalah kebaikkan dalam kata kalian….. semua tidak lebih hanya sebuah keegoisan dalam pandanganku."

Aku meremas tangan kurus itu keras dan bergetar, mendengar bagaimana Naruto mengucapakan itu. Merasakan sebuah sakit saat mendengarnya… kenapa Naruto, apa sebegitu dalam kamu membenci Iblis yang bahkan setelah kehilang dalam ingatan rasa benci itu masih tersisa ada. "Apa sebegitu dalam kamu membenci kami?"

Aku tau Naruto terdiam cukup lama setelahnya, dia tersenyum kosong. "Aku tidak membenci kaum kalian, bahkan jika aku kembali memiliki apa yang ada seperti dahulu… kebencian itu mungkin tidak pernah ada. Kalian lahir dari tangan Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab, tidak pernah terhubung dengan hukum dan kehendak Kedewaan kami."

"Tidak ada alasan untuk membenci kalian sedikitpun. Mungkin ini hanya karena ketidak terimaanku saja di dalam hati, mungkin ini karna keadaan bahkan jika aku hidup lebih lama dengan mempertahankan harta ku semua kegelisahan ini tidak akan terjadi. Atau mungkin ini karena…"

Aku terdiam menunggu ucapan dari Naruto namun itu tidak pernah datang. Aku melihat Naruto, mata pemuda itu bergetar untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ada kegelisaan di dalam tatapan yang kosong itu. Aku bergeser lebih dekat, meremas tangan kurus itu berusaha menenangkan. "Naruto… apa yang terjadi."

"Karma"

Dan aku hanya terdiam.

"Mungkin semua ini terjadi karena Karma.."

Karma? Aku menatap pemuda itu binggung apa yag terjadi.

Namun Naruto ku lihat hanya menatap telapak tangannya sendiri, dia masih tersenyum dengan kosong. Dan mengalihkan hingga tatapan kami bertemu, ia menatap ku cukup lama hingga kembali tersenyum. "Mungkin itu karena Karma.."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Aku mengingat sesuatu Rias.." Aku terkejut, menatap Naruto aku melihat tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berbohong. "Seseorang menyebut namaku, meski itu bukan di tujukan untuk ku. Namun itu secara garis besar masih berkaitan dengaku."

"A-Apa yang kamu ingat." Aku berseru tanpa sadar. "Sejauh mana yang kamu ingat."

Aku melihatnya berusaha berfikir keras. "Tidak terlalu, tetapi itu sesuatu seperti Kutukan….. Karma."

* * *

"Begitukah?" Sona membetulkan letak kaca matanya saat mendengar hal tersebut. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat dan memandang Rias yang duduk di depannya sebelum menghela nafas lelah. "Dari apa yang aku dengar, jika memang seperti itu kemungkinan besar Naruto bukanlah seorang Dewa malapetaka."

"Aku juga sempat berfikiran begitu." Rias menjawab yakin, namun segera menjadi ragu saat itu juga.

Sona melihat keganjilan dari teman baiknya itu dan mulai menutup buku yang dia baca, meletakkan buku itu di atas tumpukkan buku lainnya. "Dari sifatnya terlihat jika ia sangat mencintai Manusia dan berbagai mahluk lainnya yang tidak kita tau. Bahkan dalam ketidak terimaannya masih tidak ada kemarahan dalam dirinya saat mengetahui kenyataan Evel piece para Iblis."

Menghentikan ucapannya, gadis itu melirik seorang pemuda masuk dan menyerahkan buku yang lain. "Ini, Kaichou."

"Terimakasih."

Sona memandang buku tersebut, sebelum memandang Rias. "Tetapi… mengapa harus kutukan karma?"

"Setelah itu Naruto mengatakan dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Rias membalas cepat, wajah gadis itu masih muram bahkan setelah menyampaikan ini kepada Sona. Meski berlalu dan dengan permintamaafan dari Naruto, rasa sakit masih tersisa di hati untuk setiap perkataan itu.

"Kau harus bisa mengabaikan rasa sakitmu, Rias." Sona menatap gadis itu sesaat, dia memandang biasa walau gadis itu mengetahui mengapa Rias seperti ini. "Mungkin Naruto hanya tidak bisa menerima Dunia yang sekarang. Atau mungkin Iblis… Leluhur kita mungkin memang seburuk yang tertulis dalam Al-Kitab."

"…" Rias tidak memeri jawaban untuk itu, tatapannya bergeser pada tiap tumpukkan buku yang berada di atas meja Sona.

"Tapi bagaimanapun-"

!?

Sona tidak pernah menyelesaikan ucapannya, matanya bergetar saat menatap Rias. Gadis itu menatapnya kosong seperti mengalami shok berat, dapat ia rasakan darah meletus keluar dari telinga teman baiknya itu.

Itu merah, pecah dan merah. Sona tidak dapat berfikir lebih saat merasakan sebuah sensasi sakit serasa merobek kepalanya terpisah, merasa genangan cairan menumpuk dan menembak keluar dari ronga telinganya. Bahkan sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Hal terakhir sebelum jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran, hal yang dapat ia ingat di antara rasa sakit dan teriakkan.

 **Sebuah bisikan, serak dan penuh dengan nada kutukan di dalamnya.**

* * *

Gadis itu berdiri di sana seorang diri menarik perhatian siswa lainnya untuk sebuah keanehan yang dia miliki. Kuoh Academy, isitirahat siang… hari panas tidak berawan seperti biasanya. Gadis itu berdiri menarik setiap pasang mata untuk menatapnya, untuk setiap helaian rambut hitam yang jatuh seperti tirai malam yang tenang, kulit putih yang lembut, dan mata hitam yang menatap dalam seakan menghisap siapapun. Dan semua tatapan siswa yang tertuju padanya, untuk dia yang memiliki rupa bukan untuk dunia ini.

Sebuah keindahan mustahil yang hampir mencapai titik ilusi.

"Naruto.." setiap pasang mata dapat melihat bagaimana gadis itu menunjuk seorang pemuda. "… Bergabunglah denganku.."

Namun tidak ada yang dia terima selain jawaban bisu dari pemuda itu.

Dan tidak ada kemarahan setelahnya seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Kau yang terlahir dari rahim wanita itu." Tidak ada perubahan pada wajahnya, nada yang sama tanpa emosi seperti sebelumnya. "Kau yang tidak pernah menjadi sempurna, namun sanggup menduduki tahta tertinggi diantara jenismu."

"Naruto.." seperti suara kaset yang rusak, gadis itu mencoba mengambil kata selanjutnya. Suara yang tidak lagi jelas… darah hitam yang mengalir dari mulut gadis itu, dan sebuah senyum yang penuh kegilaan. "********.."

"…. Ōtsutsuki….. ********…. Naruto." Teriakkan mengema seketika, darah merah melayang di udara seperti meledak. Semua siswa yang berdiri di lapangan jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri dengan telinga mereka yang mengeluarkan darah. Gadis itu tersenyum sesaat, tersenyum untuk dunianya…. Tersenyum saat pemuda yang di tatapnya mulai merespon suaranya, tersenyum saat bagaimana tatapan tidak percaya di layangkan oleh pemuda itu.

Dan setelah itu hanya bisikan yang mampu ia dengar. "Apa yang telah kau ucapkan."

.

.

.

Mata Naruto melebar saat mendengar nama itu, bahkan di saat para manusia berjatuhan akibat kutukan itu. Naruto masih menatap dalam gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan.." Ia berbisik pelan.

Hingga terlalu lama sebuah ingatan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya kembali terlintas seketika.

 **"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian kembali melakukan kesalahan yang telah di lakukan oleh Malam?"**

 **"Kenapa kalian ingin menyegel langit?"**

 **"Bagaimana bisa kalian membenci kami sedangkan kita berasal dari jenis yang sama!?"**

 **"Manusia tidak akan pernah menjadi Dewa..… kami tidak akan pernah mengakui mereka, para Dewa Palsu! Mereka hanyalah para budak dari kehendak Jah'ad!"**

 **"Untuk kesembilan daratan dan satu lautan… langit seharusnya dimilik Li, tidak seharusnya Jah'ad menabur langit di atas Li."**

 **"Kami menolak hal ini, kami menolak langit baru yang kalian bentangkan Ōtsutsuki."**

" **Karma!"**

 **"Anda harus percaya bahwa saya adalah teman terbaik Anda."**

* * *

 **Dan Yuki kembali, semoga masih ada yang mau mengunggu.**

 **Ujian semester telah selesai dan Libur panjang mulai memasuki babak baru, dan seperti biasa Yuki bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menulis Fic di samping kegiatan Liburan lainnya.**

 **Ok, untuk chapter kali ini nampaknya Fic Rikudo akan mulai masuk kedalam permasalahan yang ada di dalam Fic ini. Mulai itu dari siapa Naruto akan secara bertahap terungkap, dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Zaman dahulu kalah #ea :v**

 **Ah~ dan untuk kali ini pencampuran antara berbagai keyakinan itu sedikit sulit karna agama itu tema yang berat yah… jadi Yuki mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menitik beratkan untuk masalah ini. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya…. Intinya Yuki hanya ingin bermain aman :3 #plak.**

 **Dan juga ada adengan dimana Naruto yang udah galau melihat perbedaan Dunia ini. Disini Yuki mau buat Naru secara bertahap untuk menerima Dunia ini bukan lansung sadar lansung ok ok aja dengan keadaan sekitar….. perlu adaptasi secara bertahap.**

 **Walahhh… rasanya cukup panjang untuk curhatan author ini. Intinya Yuki libur = ada update fic untuk kedepan (mudah-mudahan) ^^**

 **Dan untuk pembaca tercinta mohon review chapter kali ini untuk mengetahui bagaimana kwalitasnya masih bagus atau udah menurut. :3**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Erugu Ykaz Aslas

**ikudo**

 **Disclamer :** Bukan mili Yuki

* * *

 **Warning : Typo, Update tidak menentu**

* * *

 **Sinopsis :** Pada awalnya dia hanya pecahan dari seorang dewa, yang menunggu waktu untuk memudar saat manusia semakin melupakan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' tentang dirinya.

Namun saat Gadis Iblis itu datang membuat sebuah permohonan. Membuat penantiannya menjadi kacau dengan masalah yang datang setelah permohonan aneh itu.

"Bisakah kau lindungi aku?"

* * *

Chapter 4 : Erugu Ykaz Aslas

Ōtsutsuki.

Itu sebuah tembat tak bertanah yang tenang, tidak juga memiliki langit dan penuh warna seperti kelideskop yang indah. Mahluk kolosal itu mengambang dengan tenangnya. Mata itu tertutup menyembunyikan segalanya, tanpa melihat sesekali ia menghindari beberapa bangunan yang mengambang melayang, yang menuju kearahnya.

Tidak peduli itu sisa bangunan, sisa patung yang tidak lagi utuh dan apapun yang tidak berbentuk di sana ia hindari tanpa ingin mengubah posisi yang ada. Tidak ingin menambah kerusakan yang telah terjadi, mahluk itu mengambang dengan tenang, bergerak acak tak tentu arah. Mengambang menuju ujung tak bertepi dunia ini.

Terkadang ia melihat bongkahan tanah raksasa sebesar sebuah pulau mengambang penuh dengan kerusakkan. Terkadang ia melihat bebetuan yang berbaris menyusun bentuk suatu jembatan.

" **Tuan ku**.." Seruan lembut sebuah suara, matanya menatap ratusan Dewa berdiri di atas batuan itu menatap kosong ke depan. " **Kami mengikuti Li, meski Ōtsutsuki menghancurkan tempat ini…. Kami percaya engkau akan kembali dan memenggal kepala mereka**."

Ia mendengus pelan asap keluar dari hidungnya. Sayap penuh sisik itu mengembang dan mengepak pelan, ia tak pernah berfikir itu akan terjadi. "Para Dewa Palsu"

Ia mengingat semua itu seperti baru terjadi seperti kemarin, setiap hari di tempat ini selalu terjadi seperti baru kemarin. Mereka awalnya adalah Manusia, menjadi Dewa setelah mengikuti seorang Dewa tertinggi dari salah satu Mitologi Purba. Meski mereka hanyalah Dewa Palsu, keabadian Dewa tetap menjadi milik mereka. Dan mereka percaya untuk hari keruntuhan bagi Ōtsutsuki, walau waktu telah berlalu begitu lama sejak saat itu…. Keyakinan mereka tidak pernah musnah. Hingga ketika mereka benar-benar di hapus oleh Karma, hanya sisa-sisa frakmen kecil dari harapan itu.

Pertanda bahwa mereka benar pernah ada.

Sebuah harapan yang bahkan Karma tidak sanggup menghapus itu.

Ia melewati tempat itu, melayang tak menentu. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah bisikan samar…. Dan ratusan tahun hingga ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu lagi. _"….Ōtsutsuki"_

Dan matanya melebar hingga sebuah celah dimensi retak dan muncul di hadapannya.

* * *

Itu sebuah kenangan yang buruk, ia tidak mengerti terlalu jauh bagaimana para Dewa yang lain begitu jauh mengutuk dirinya dalam.

Sebuah langit yang indah penuh dengan warna yang menyatu, dimana jutaan daratan rusak dan mengambang. Para Dewa dan Dewa Palsu mati berterbangan bagaikan debu awan.

" **Tuanku, kami percaya Anda akan memenggal kepala Otsutsuki sebagaimana Anda memenggal Li jutaan tahun yang lalu. Tetapi mengapa, mengapa Anda pada akhirnya runtuh"**

 **"Dia hanya setengah Dewa, mengapa begitu kuat? Kami menerima dia, namun mengapa membenci kaumnya sendiri?"**

Menggema, itu bukan sebuah suara dari mahluk manapun. Bukan kutukan dari para Dewa dan Dewa Palsu, melainkan sebuah kehendak yang bahkan Karma tidak memiliki kesanggupan untuk menghapusnya. Sebuah kehendak kuat yang tidak akan terhapus bagaimanapun lama berjalannya waktu.

Sebuah kehendak... Yang sangat sangat buruk.

Naruto bergetar sejenak merasakan sesuatu begitu dalam menusuk kepalanya, ia tidak mencoba untuk mengerang di depan gadis itu, namun rasa sakit itu nyata adanya.

"Merasakan sesuatu Naruto?" Gadis itu berujar pelan, sebuah nada yang kosong dengan ketidak pedulian di sana. Menatap Dewa itu, dia yang terlihat begitu sekarat.

Dan Naruto berdiri, tubuh yang sedikit goyah seakan bisa jatuh kapanpun. Rasa sakit itu masih tersisa ada di sana, namun ia tidak menunjukkannya tidak ingin memperlihatkannya... Hanya sebuah kekosongan menutupi begitu rapat apa yang ia rasakan.

"Siapa dirimu?" Naruto berujar pelan, tidak pernah menatap... Tidak ada keinginan untuk itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya."

Dia hanya tidak mengerti, sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana gadis kecil itu tahu. Seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Sesuatu yang tidak akan ada lagi seharusnya tidak ada lagi, tidak peduli bagaimana usaha untuk mencarinya. Karna Karma telah mengubah langit para Dewa, menghapus [Nama] dan [Legenda] tentang mereka... Mereka semua.

Termasuk dirinya.

Tidak ada yang tersisa dari semua itu.

Tetapi seharusnya memang seperti itu.

"Aku ada sebagaimana kau ada menjadi sebuah kelainan. Bukan hanya aku, begitu juga dengan mereka berdua ... Adalah ada karena alasan yang sama." Gadis itu berucap kosong, menatap Naruto. Dia mengambil langkah kecil mendekat, beberapa kali melompat untuk melangkahi siswa Kuoh yang jatuh.

"Jika kau mampu memecahkan mengapa Karma tidak sanggup menghapus keberadannmu yang menyedihkan, dan membiarkan Dunia mendengarkan namamu _(Naruto)_ yang jahat _,_ maka kau akan mengetahui mengapa kami mampu untuk mendengar [Nama] dan mengetahui [Legenda] tentang dirimu."

Naruto hanya menunjukkan kekosongan tidak berarti saat mendengar kalimat itu. Menatap gadis itu yang telah berada di depannya, menatap dia yang tidak ia kenali sama sekali lagi. "Seberapa jauh yang kau ketahui."

"Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa serpihan kecil dari keseluruhan."

Saat tatapan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dia tau bahwa Dewa yang berada di hadapannya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia **dengar**.

"Mereka bilang kalian _(kau)_ adalah mahluk yang tidak berperasaan." Gadis kecil itu berhenti saat merasakan perbedaan di sekitarnya, menyadari bagaimana munculnya tumbuhan secara tidak normal di setiap permukaan, melihat bagaimana tanaman itu mulai menyelimuti setiap Manusia yang tumbang, tidak itu menyelimuti setiap mahluk yang tumbang setelah kutukan itu. Dia tertawa hambar, menatap mata biru itu, yang mempunyai sifat yang sama dengannya. Penuh dengan kekosongan.

"Lalu mengapa kau yang harusnya dahulu berada di tingkat tertinggi memiliki perasaan. Mengapa? Bahkan setelah menduduki tahta tertinggi, kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua. Mengapa begitu membenci jenis mu sendiri? Mengapa begitu jahat?"

Naruto menatap gadis itu, ia hanya menatap terdiam. Sebuah serpihan [Nama] telah di ucapakan, dan sebuah potongan [Legenda] telah di ceritakan. Namun ia masih tidak mengingat apa-apa, hanya serpihan, hanya potongan-potongan ingatan yang menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab itu." Naruto berbisik lirih, namun ia yakin siapapun gadis ini, dia bisa mendengarnya. "Bahkan jika diri mu membawa serpihan itu, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Bahkan jika aku memang seperti yang kau katakan, aku yang sekarang tidak akan bisa menjawab."

Gadis itu menatap Naruto diam seperti peduli untuk mengerti. Dia hanya diam menatap pemuda kurus di depan ya. "Bahkan jika ingatan itu telah hilang, tidakkah bisa kau merasakannya? Setiap kesedihan dari mereka, setiap kutukan yang mereka ucapkan hanya untuk mu?"

"Tidak."

!-

"Memang..." Gadis itu diam, menatap Naruto lama namun tak mendapat jawaban apapun. "Selalu seperti itu, Otsutsuki kalian _(kau)_ memang selalu seperti itu."

Bagaikan racun, kutukan busuk yang mencemari Dunia saat nama itu terdengar.

Membunuh perlahan setiap mahluk yang berada di sekitar dirinya perlahan.

"Hentika menyebut nama itu." Naruto berucap pelan, matanya melihat kebelakang gadis itu, menatap setiap murid Kuoh yang terlindung di dalam rimbunan tanaman itu. "Tidakkah kau mengetahui, bahwa nama itu seharusnya tidak ada lagi di dunia ini."

Gadis itu menatap bingung, terlihat seperti berfikir sejenak. "Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa aku harus berhenti menyebut apa yang aku ketahui?"

!-

Dan sebuah tangan bergerak cepat hampir menusuk mulus gadis itu.

Naruto tidak merasakan apapun saat tangan kanannya meledak merah, matanya tajam menatap gadis itu... menatap mulut yang terbuka itu.

"Betapa menyedihkannya..." Gadis itu tertawa pelan... "Kau menyedihkan Dewa!"

Dan Naruto meledak hebat di hadapan gadis itu, pot tanaman yang berada dalam genggamannya jatuh dan pecah berdarah merah tertutupi darah yang jatuh. Dia tidak peduli bahkan saat merahnya darah mengenai wajahnya dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Karana dia tau, dia tau itu tidak cukup untuk menghapus keberadaan Naruto, sedikit jauh dia tau bahwa debu mulai berkumpul dan menyatu membentuk tubuh seorang pemuda.

Kekelan, seperti bunga yang tak dapat di hancurkan. Selama Dewa masih memiliki hartanya meskipun hanya serpihan, mereka kecil kemungkinan akan selalu eksis.

Walau tidak mungkin dilakukan Dewa yang sekarang, tapi bagi mereka ... Dewa sebelum Karma, mereka memang eksistensi yang berbeda di luar Dunia ini.

Membuatnya semakin menginginkan.

"Iblis itu mencari [Nama] dan [Legenda] tentang dirimu meski itu tidak akan mungkin." Gadis itu berbicara pelan, menatap lapangan kosong. "Bahkan meski itu tidak mungkin, dia tetap melakukannya hanya karna kau memintanya."

Namun dia tidak mendengar jawaban, hanya kekosongan yang membalas suara itu.

"Mengabulkan ke inginannya... bahkan dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk di ucapkan. Ini lucu Naruto, bahkan jika kau kehilangan ingatan kau tidak bisa menjadi sebodoh itu... Jadi apa yang kau cari? apa yang sangat kau harapkan dari Iblis kecil itu?

Apa yang kau cari? Mengapa memilih bertahan?

Apakah semua hanya sebuah lelucon bagimu, Dewa yang busuk."

"Dan apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto tidak menjawab itu, pemuda itu balik bertanya.

"Realm of the gods"

Naruto terdiam dan menghembuskan nafas lelah setelahnya. "Itu telah lama hancur."

Gadis itu tersenyum, dia hilang sejenak sebelum muncul di hadapan Naruto, mengambang dan kedua tangan yang membingkai wajah kurus pucat itu. "Bahkan jika itu runtuh, keberadaan mereka masih menjadi sesuatu yang tidak dapat di jangkau oleh mahluk saat ini."

"Tidak ada yang tersisa dari tempat itu, sudah tidak ada lagi yang terisisa." Naruto berucap kosong tidak ada nada apapun di sana. "Bahkan jika itu ada, tidak ada yang di izinkan untuk pergi ke sana..." Mata yang menatap gadis itu.

"Takutlah pada Karma mu."

"Aku tidak takut dengan hal yang seperti itu." Tangan gadis itu menyentuh perut Naruto pelan, menekan dan menusuk dengan pelan... Tersenyum. "Setidaknya dengan kau yang sekarang, aku tidak perlu takut dengan Karma milikmu."

"Terlalu angkuh." Tangan Naruto kembali mengengam sebah tombak, dengan gerakkan cepat ujung tombaka itu bergerak cepat menusuk dada gadis itu.

Namun kembali ia merasakan tangannya menjadi ilusi dan hilang saat ingin menusuk dada gadis di depannya. Tatapannya menunjukkan hening, menyadari bagaimana mahluk ini terlalu kuat untuk jenis diantara mereka.

"Tentu, dunia yang sekarang mengenal ku dengan ketidak terbataskan...-" namun ucapan itu terhenti saat dia merasakan sebuah tombak yang lain telah menembus lehernya. Dia menatap pemuda di depannya dan tersenyum.

Tidak mengambil tindakkan lebih bahkan saat tombak itu telah menusuk lehernya dari belakang.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ophis."

Dan setelah itu baik Naruto maupun Ophis menghilang.

Suara benturan terdengar..

Tanah lapangan olahraga Kuoh retak dan berhamburan terbang.

Tanah retak dan mengambang terbang akibat benturan, di atas kepingan tanah Naruto dan Ophis saling berdiri dan saling menatap diam.

Sebuah bisikan pelan… "…"

Dan kembali bergerak meninggalkan kepingan tanah yang pecah halus akibat daya dorong.

* * *

Issei membuka mata dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya menangis begitu sedih di sana. Begitu cepat dan tidak dapat untuk dia mengerti….. Dan dalam kebingunan dia mendapati begitu cepat Ibu memeluknya dengan penuh rasa syukur menucapkan setiap nama Dewa yang dia ketahui dengan nada yang penuh dengan getaran. Melihat Ibu yang selama ini selalu mengomeli dirinyanya untuk setiap kelakuan melenceng yang ada, mengetahui bahwa beliau akan memberikan ini membuat dirinya tidak menjadi siap.

 _Ada yang salah di sini._

"Issei, syukurlah.."

Dia kembali mendengar nada ibunya menunjukkan syukur yang dalam. Wanita itu… ibunya memeluknya erat menempatkan kepalanya di atas dada ibunya.

Dia bisa mendengar detak jantung yang tidak teratur…. Detak jantung yang penuh dengan ketakutan yang dalam.

"Ibu…" Issei menolak pelukan itu pada akhirnya, dia manatap wajah wanita itu… menemukan Ibunya terlihat lebih tua dari yang seharusnya. Kecantikan yang wanita itu miliki telah hilang untuk saat ini. "Apa yang terjadi padamu….."

Dia melihat ke sekitar dan menemukan sesuatu yang tak dapat dia terima, sekolah… apapun sejauh dia memandang hancur dengan tanah. Tidak ada yang tersisa, bangunan hilang dan hancur. Daratan seperti di robek tepisah…. Retakan itu terlalu dalam untuk di ketahui…. Bumi seperti di lipat secara paksa oleh sebuah kekuatan yang berada di luar nalarnya.

Namun balasan Ibunya tidak pernah datang, hanya tangis yang dia dengar dari wanita itu…. Ibunya yang kuat terlihat lemah sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya…. Setelah sekian lama Ibu menangis untuk dirinya ini.

Membuatnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia hanya tidak siap untuk ini.

"Issei.." Issei mendengar, itu suara ayahnya. "Kuoh telah rata dengan tanah."

 _Apa!?_

"…. Apa?"

"Itu benar." Ayahnya juga tidak memiliki penampilan yang baik. "Sebuah bencana yang tidak di ketahui terjadi… itu seperti mimpi buruk saat melihat bagaimana daratan berterbangan dan terbalik… melihat tanah ini seperti di lipat."

"A-Ayah.." Issei tidak mampu untuk mengucapkan lebih jauh. Dia termenung dalam pelukan sedih ibunya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

 _Bagaimana mungkin?_

 _Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu seperti ini bisa terjadi….. ini jelas tidak perbuatan Manusia, ini jelas bukan perbuatan Manusia._

Pelukan ibunya semakin erat saat tubuhnya bergetar keras. Meyakini ini bukan perbuatan mantan kaumnya, terror yang merayap di dalam hati.

 _Ini jelas adalah perbuatan mahluk supranatural, tapi mengapa? Mengapa harus disini dan seperti ini._

Namun seperti mendapat sebuah tamparan di wajah, Issei tiba-tiba berhenti bergetar….. walau matanya masih menunjukkan ketakutan, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga berhenti bergetar. Rias… Naruto… teman-teman… "A-Ayah.."

Dan dia mendapati pria tua itu menatap dirnya.

"B-bagaimana… menga-pa a-aku…. Ti-tidak bagaimana dengan teman-teman ku." Issei mendengar suara keras dia melihat beberapa orang mencoba menebang sebuah pohon. "A-aku maksudku… Rias Bochou dan yang lainnya."

"Bagaimana semua orang."

"Mereka selamat." Ayahnya berujar pelan. "Tidak ada korban jiwa."

"Syukurlah…" Issei merasakan aliran air jatuh dari matanya, tubuhnya kembali bergetar. "Syukurlah…"

Mereka semua selamat, dia tidak peduli bagaimana dengan yang lainnya… dia hanya peduli dengan mereka… Rias, Matsuda dan Motohama, teman-teman di klub penelitian ilmu gaib dan osis…. Naruto. Pada mereka yang menerimanya, mengetahui mereka semua selamat… Issei tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

"Terimakasih…" dia berbisik pelan… "Terimakasih Tuhan.."

Dan Issei tertawa kecil dalam tangisnya, rasa sakit di kepalanya seperti ingin merobeknya terpisah, namun dia tidak mempedulikannya…. Dia hanya tersenyum diantara takut dan tangis. Kegilaan yang terjadi hari ini cukup banyak untuk memaksa otak bodohnya mengerti.

Dia tidak ingin bertanya bagaimana mereka selamat.

Dia adalah bodoh dan dia tidak menyangkal, dan maka dari itu dia hanya berikir sederha… cukup semua orang yang berharga baginya selamat, itu cukup.

Dan dia sangat bersyukur…. Meski itu akan membunuhnya pada akhirnya.

Dia tidak akan menyesal.

* * *

Azazel mengambang di udara membaur di atas awan, matanya menatap kebawah… lebih tepatnya pada kuoh yang telah rata dengan tanah. "Shit, bahkan itu sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan rata dengan tanah."

"Bagaimana kedepan, haruskan kita ikut dalam masalah ini?" sebuah suara tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Tidak perlu." Azazel mejawab singkat, matanya melihat bagaiaman beberapa orang menarik sebauh sulur tanaman yang mencuat dari dalam tanah. Tersimpan di sana seorang Manusia yang hidup dan selamat. "Cukup biarkan para Maou muda itu yang menangani masalah ini, wilayah ini adalah pertanggung jawaban mereka."

"Ini mengangumkan bukan," Suara di belakangnya kembali berucap. "Dia telah kehilangan hartanya. Namun masih sanggup bertanding sebanding dengan Ophis."

"Ophis tidak menghadapinya dalam kekuatan penuh….. bahkan mungkin Naga sial itu hanya bermain-main dengannya." Azazel menyipit dari jauh dia bisa melihat beberapa heli datang dan mendarat di tanah kuoh yang hancur.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, kerusakkan macam apa yang akan terjadi jika Dewa itu datang dengan kekuatan lengkapnaya."

"Jangan bertanya itu padaku." Azazel kembali melirik orang itu, melirik surai perak yang sangat mirip dengan saudaranya dahulu. "Aku tidak dapat membayangkannya…

Tidak ingin membayangkannya."

"Oh.. Kau-" Namun dia sosok itu tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

Mereka berdua, Azazel dan sosok itu melihat jauh ke atas langit. Disana, pada ketinggian yang tak mampu untuk di lihat oleh mata Manusia. Disana sebuah robekan terjadi di udara kosong, mahluk itu keluar dan mengambang dengan tenang seakan tidak peduli dengan apapun. Mengambang dengan tenang di udara, menyisakan Azazel dan sosok itu yang bergetar hebat hingga ketulang.

"Mengapa mahluk itu bisa ada di sini?" Azazel berteriak tertahan, tangannya secara tidak sadar munjuk mahluk kolosal itu sebelum cepat menariknya kembali. "Kegilaan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hari ini?"

Azazel tidak dapat mengetahui bagaimana setelah semua, dia hanya melihat bagaimana mahluk itu kembali masuk ke dalam celah dimensi tersebut. Azazel melihat bagaimana mahluk itu masuk kedalam celah dimensi tersebut.

Ada keinginan untuk pergi kesana, namun itu tidak mungkin. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan menatap ruang kosong itu penuh dengan rindu. "Apa yang ada di dalam sana?"

"Aku tidak tau…" sosok itu membalas bebas pertanyaan itu. "Seorang pria tua memberi tau padaku di sana adalah tempat untuk berbagai rahasia dunia ini."

"Begitukah.." Azazel tersenyum kecil. "Sayang kita tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi ke sana."

Dia mennyadari bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin untuk pergi kesana, tidak akan pernah. Karna dalam dunia ini hanya ada empat mahluk yang sanggup untuk bertahan di sana. Hanya ada empat tidak lebih dari pada itu.

* * *

Di tengah tanah retak yang dalam dan daratan yang teripat parah di tanah Kuoh. Jauh di dalam reruntuhan bangunan. Celah matahari masuk dan menerangi celah-celah gelapnya ruang. Bergotang diterpa angin, sebuah rumput….. helaian rumput tumbuh rapuh tegas seakan menantang dunia.

Seperti keberadaan kecil yang menolak tunduk untuk dunia, bahkan jika itu langit… dia akan menulak tunduk dan menentangnya.

Menjadi bebas, besar di tempat kumuh dan terabaikan… bebas, riang dan tak terkendali.

Angin bertiup pelan, menerbangkan debu halus ringan di sekitarnya. Dan helaian rumput itu bergoyang pelan, seperti menyambut debu itu…. Seperti menyambut kehadiran lain di balik hembusan debu ringan itu.

Mulai menyambut tangan kurus yang tercipta dari hembusan debu yang berkumpul, menyambut tubuh ringkih itu, menyambut dia Dewa yang pernah memimpin Relm of the Gods pada zaman dahulu kala…. Menyambut dia kembali.

Dia yang berdosa jahat pada jenisnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa…?" di tengah reruntuhan itu, tubuh itu menunjukkan wujudnya yang sesungguhnya. Tubuh itu begitu kurus menyedihkan, dalam kekosongan ekspresi air matanya jatuh membasahi rumput itu. Kepada siapa dan untuk siapa dia tidak tahu harus bersedih. "Bagaimana bisa dari semua orang itu harus dirimu….."

Dia tidak merasakan sedih, tidak merasakan sakit pada dadanya, tetapi kenapa air mata ini jatuh.

"Bukankah kau adalah teman baikku? Lalu kenapa…" Naruto bertaya dalam kekosongan, meski tidak ada yang akan membalas dirinya. Dia hanya bisa bertanya. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa begitu jahat kepadaku….

Bukankah kau selalu mendukungku? Lalu mengapa kau berdiri di sana…. Kenapa saat aku mengingatmu kembali… KENAPA BERDIRI DI SANA! KENAPA KAU IKUT MENGUTUKKU BERSAMA DENGAN MEREKA! BUKANKAH KAU ADALAH TEMAN BAIKKU!? KENAPA!

KENAPA! KENAPA!"

Dan daratan itu kembali berguncang parah, bagunan rusak itu pada akhirnya tidak dapat mempertahankan bentukkan dan runtuh. Meski tau dirinya akan terkubur, Naruto hanya diam dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Meski beberapa besi tajam jatuh dan menusuk punggungnya, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya diam memiliki ekspresi kosong setelah semua.

Untuk dia yang mendapatkan kembali serpihan kenangan setelah kekalahan pertarungan dengan gadis naga itu.

Tentang dia itu…. tentang dia… teman baiknya.

" **Anda harus percaya, saya adalah teman terbaik anda."**

 **Ketika Li memotong langit para Dewa, semua adalah awal dari tragedy ini.**

Dan Naruto tidak bergerak, dalam celah yang tersisa dalam ambruknya bangunan ini dia menatap rumput rapuh yang berada di sana. Lama melihat, bagaimana dia tau bahwa serpihan keberadaan remeh kecil ini terlihat begitu kuat.

Mengingatkannya kepada dia…. Kepada dia, teman baiknya…. Satu-satunya teman baik yang dia miliki di dunia ini.

BLAR!

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau disini!"

Sebuah hempasan angin menerbangkan reruntuhan bangunan yang telah jatuh ini. Bagian-bagian bangunan itu terbang berhamburan, namun sebelum menyentuh tanah… semua telah lenyap di telan oleh energy pemusnah merah darah.

Namun Naruto hanya diam tidak mengambil minat untuk membalas ucapan itu, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melihat sosok tersebut.

"Apa sebuah kesombongan?" sosok itu berguman rendah sebelum menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan Destruction lurus kepada Naruto.

Meski pasir tercipta untuk menghalangi, namun semua sia-sia setelah semua. Dan Naruto melihat bolah merah itu, menatap lebih jauh pemuda merah yang di kenalnya baru-baru ini. Kakak dari gadis yang terikat dengannya…. Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Ah~ itu terlalu jauh penganti Lucifer."

Namun sebelum energi padat itu mencapat dirinya, sebuah tebasan tipis terlihat di sudut ruang kosong dalam udara. Retak dan memunculkan ratusan kepala ular yang melesat menuju energy tersebut dan menelannya rakus.

Sirzechs diam dan tidak menanggapi.

Namun mana Naruto melebar saat melihat teknik tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar mulut yang terbuka pelan menyebut satu kata.. "Ōtsutsuki."

Tapi bagaimana mungkin, bagaimana Ōtsutsuki bisa ada di dunia ini. Bukankah Karma telah menghapus semua?

"Ah~ maafkan aku Naruto-sama, meski itu adalah teknik dari Ōtsutsuki dari salah satu empat garis cabang. Saya tidak bisa di katakana sebagai Ōtsutsuki itu sendiri, meski darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh ini memang berasal dari kalian." Sosok lain, seorang pemuda dengan yukata biru muncul di samping Sirzechs. Membungkuk dan tersenyum hormat untuk Naruto.

Namun melihat Naruto yang diam pemuda itu tidak ambil masalah. Dia melirik Sirzechs dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku tau kau sedikit marah melihat Kuoh menjadi rata dengan tanah seperti saat ini. Tapi percayalah, Naruto-sama tidak bermaksud demikian…. Hanya Ketidakterbatasan yang mendorongnya terlalu jauh."

"Kuoh adalah wilayahku." Sirzechs melirik pemuda itu dingin. "Apa kau bisa berfikir aku harus menutup mata untuk ini?"

"Bahkan jika mitologi Shinto, kau adalah Dewa Lautan itu sendiri…"

"Simpan ucapanmu itu Lucifer." Namun pemuda itu hanya melirik meremehkan. "Minta pertanggung jawaban pada Ophis jikau memiliki nyali pecundang….. kau baru bau susu ibumu telah berani begitu jauh terhadap kami.

Perlu kau ketahui nak, selain Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab bahkan leluhurmu sendiri tidak memiliki klasifikasi untuk memandang rendah kepada kami. Dan kau baru saja berani melakukan itu? ketahui tempatmu!"

"Jadi apa? Kalian akan lepas tanggung jawab dari bencana seperti ini?" Sirzechs melirik sinis tidak mengenal takut. "Oh~ benar-benar seperti dewa."

Namun pemuda itu hanya menatap lucu pada Iblis di sampingnya. "Bagaimana lucu ketika Iblis mencoba terlihat baik…. Begitu munafik."

Untuk selanjutnya pemuda itu mendarat di depan Naruto dan berdiri di sana. "Bersyukurlah, bahkan saat mengetahui dia tidak akan pernah menang. Naruto-sama masih berusaha melindungi semua penduduk kota Kuoh ini." Dan pemuda itu melihat Naruto, menatap bingung bahwa Dewa itu tidak menatapnya…. Namun jauh menatap Iblis di belakangnya.

"Naruto-sama dengan kekacauan seperti ini, kita tidak dapat lagi menutup mata para mahluk spranatural lainnya." Pemuda itu berujar dengan sopan. "Kami cukup senang untuk menyambut salah satu dari Ōtsutsuki seperti dirimu…. Tapi saya takut tidak dengan Dewa dari mitologi lainnya."

"Terserah, lakukan sekukamu."

"Saya tidak bisa memastikan, tapi demi keselamatan anda. Akan lebih baik bagi anda untuk segera berada di Kyoto."

Namun Naruto masih diam, dia tidak melihat Dewa yang berada tepat di depannya. Matanya kosong dengan ekspresi menatap jauh Sirzechs yang berada di belakang sana, menatap pria itu… mengigatkannya dengan Rias.

 _Bahkan setelah semua gadis itu tidak punya keinginan untuk di ungkapkan padamu._

"Seperti yang aku bilang, lakukan sesukamu.." Naruto tidak menatap siapun lagi, dia hanya menatap helaian rumput kecil yang masih berdiri di sana. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa pergi.."

"Mengapa.."

"Aku mempunyai sebuah janji…. Dengan seorang Iblis."

"Jangan membawa adikku." Dibelakang sana, suara dingin dari Sirzechs terdengar mengancam.

Namun Naruto seperti tidak peduli akan apapun menatap pria yang sangat mirip dengan Iblis yang berjanji dengannya. "Aku telah berjanji kepadanya, berjanji untuknya sampai dia tidak membutuhkan ku lagi."

Itu sebuah bisikan, namun mampu di dengar oleh mahluk manapun saat itu. membuat kedua mahluk itu terdiam dan menatap tubuh ringkih dewa sekarat itu. itu hanya sebuah janji, sebuah permintaan…. Sesuatu yang bahkan sejak awal tidak pernah di minta oleh gadis itu.

Naruto diam menatap keduanya…. Sejenak matanya kusam penuh dengan kekosongan. Mengapa bisa menjadi tidak terkendali untuk sejenak? Mengapa memaksakan kehendak? Apakah ini kebodohan…

 _Atau hanya sebuah lelucon Dewa yang busuk._

Sirzechs diam begitu pula dengan Dewa di samping Naruto.

"Aku… bagaimanapun ketika Ophis menyerang, kau melindungi semuanya." Dia mendesah, dan melihat ini bisa menjadi skala bencana nasional bagi Jepang… Kuoh mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi. "Ku rasa semuanya hanya tergantung kepada keputusan Rias…

Jika dia menolak bersamamu, tidak peduli apapun akhirnya aku akan menjauhkan kalian."

.

.

.

Itu sebuah ingatan, di atas batu putih yang kasar… helaian rambut putih itu jatuh menyentuh tanah. Sebuah tangan lain yang mengengam tangan miliknya, sebuah kehangatan yang bukan miliknya…. Menatap mata riak itu dengan sebuah senyum di wajah.

Seperti senyuman seorang ibu kepada anaknya, dan seperti senyuman seorang kekasih yang di cintai.

Untuk dia yang di ciptakan, dia yang hanya sebuah boneka kotor…. Dan dia yang di cintai.

" **Naruto-sama, Saya mengutuk mu….."**

* * *

 **Dan bersambung… itulah kelanjutan dari Fic Rikudo chapter kali ini.**

 **Aduh gimana yah, sebenarnya Yuki harus minta maaf… karena telah berjanji untuk update selama masa liburan kemarin… tapi huuuu, ada beberapa event penting yang terjadi kemarin-kemarin.**

 **Kedua adik Yuki lulus dan di terima di Universitas Negeri pilihan mereka ^^**

 **Selamat buat mereka, dan jadi kami sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan mereka, mulai dari mencari kos dan lain-lain. Yahhh semua hanya alasan sih.**

 **Lainnya chapter kali ini adalah merupakan chapter yang cukup sulit buat Yuki, dan khusus untuk chapter ini Yuki memiliki tiga alur yang berbeda. Dan salah satunya ini, kuoh harus di hancurkan dan sepertinya tim dari osis dan penelitian ilmu gaib akan memulai debut mereka dari awal di Kyoto. Yeahh~**

 **Berarti ini NonCanon dong? Tidak juga silahkan lihat kedepan bagaimana ini terjadi.**

 **Dan terlebih lamanya update kali ini adalah, selain pemilihan juga ketakutan chap kali ini tidak memuaskan kalian semua… mengingat bagusnya respon dari sebelumnya takut juga chapter kali ini membuat kalian kecewa… huehehe..**

 **Ah~ gimana juga yah, mungkin ini hal yang wajar… tapi mungkin tidak wajar juga untuk membuat tiga versi yang berbeda untuk satu chapter.**

 **..**

 **Dan yang terpenting, dalam chapter kali ini jika kalian lebih jeli maka Yuki rasa kalian akan sedikit mengerti dengan Alur dan Misteri yang ada dalam Fic ini.**

 **Dan lagi, sekedar info tambahan ^^**

10 Top Tingkat kekuatan dalam Fic Rikudo sebelum Tragedi yang di mulai oleh Li.

 **1\. Malam**

 **2\. Li**

 **3\. Liga pembunuh iblis**

 **4\. Ōtsutsuki**

 **5\. Jaha'd**

 **6\. Chaos**

 **7\. Ra**

 **8\. Audhumla**

 **9\. Eiocha**

 **10\. Aun Umbra**

 **Segitu saja untuk kali ini, maaf atas ketidaknyaman ini..**

 **Silahkan di baca dan di review untuk kesan chapter kali ini, terimakasih. ^^**


	6. Chapter 5 : Uchiha Sasuke

**Rikudo**

 **Disclamer :** Bukan mili Yuki

* * *

 **Warning : Typo, Update tidak menentu**

* * *

 **Sinopsis :** Pada awalnya dia hanya pecahan dari seorang dewa, yang menunggu waktu untuk memudar saat manusia semakin melupakan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' tentang dirinya.

Namun saat Gadis Iblis itu datang membuat sebuah permohonan. Membuat penantiannya menjadi kacau dengan masalah yang datang setelah permohonan aneh itu.

"Bisakah kau lindungi aku?"

* * *

Chapter 5 : Uchiha Sasuke.

Issei membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya di tempat yang berbeda, sinar matahari yang masuk di tempat yang berbeda, suasa yang berbeda dari tempat yang biasanya, dan segala yang tidak di kenalnya lagi. Itu benar ini adalah Kyoto di pagi hari.

"Hmm, dialek kansai … bahasa akan sedikit masalah yang berbeda berbeda."

Dia menatap jam weaker butut yang berbunyi keras sebelum air mata jantan mulai mengalir dari matanya. "Sialan aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu."

Jangan pikirkan, dia hanya menangisi jam weaker hentainya.

Suara ibu datang dari luar sana membuat Issei tersadar, bangun dan membuka pintu dia kembali menemukan suasana yang tidak seperti biasanya…. Sebuah apartemen kecil dengan ruang keluarga, ruang makan dan dapur semua yang di satukan. Tidak secara keseluruhan ini tidak terlalu kecil, ini cukup nyaman untuk di tinggali oleh mereka berempat.

Ini adalah satu dari sekian apartemen yang di sediakan oleh pemerintah jepang bagi korban bencana Kuoh.

Tapi untuk menyediakan tempat ini bagi hampir sesmua penduduk kota Kuoh hal ini perlu di syukuri.

Secara keseluruhan keuangan pemerintahan Jepang juga terbatas.

Issei duduk di atas bangku menantikan sarapan miliknya, suara televise terdengar jelas di sudut sana. Tidak ada hal lain yang menarik untuk di dengar selain pembahasan tentang bencana misterius yang membalikkan kota Kuoh secara tidak masuk akal.

" _Pemerintah Jepang telah mengambil langkah serius atas musibah yang terjadi di Kota Kuoh pekan lalu."_

" _Kita harus mengambil lang kah lanjut untuk mengembalikan kondisi mental para anak-anak korban bencana."_

Dan suara dentingan meja menyadarkan lamunannya, Ibu telah duduk di depannya… di depan, di samping ayah dan menatapnya sebelum kembali terdiam membaca Koran yang bosan. Ibunya terlihat lebih tua dari biasanya, wajahnya terlihat frstasi dan memiliki kecemasan berlebihan.

Issei tersenyum, dia hanya bisa bermain bodoh… begitu dan selalu akan begitu. "Ibu, apakah ada sarapan lain? Kenapa hanya ini?"

"Kau anak bodoh, cukup habisakan sarapan mu dan segera pergi!"

Issei terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum bodoh untuk semua. "Baik, baik aku akan pergi.."

Dia berdiri dan berlari pergi.

Untuk sebuah alasan, sebuah senyum tidak biasa hadir di wajahnya.

* * *

Issei berdiri di depan gedung sederhana di tengah Kota Kyoto, dia menarik nafas dalam. Tepat di depan sana dia melihat banyak anak yang putus asa…. Mata yang terliha tidak tahu harus kemana. Sebuah senyum yang tak dapat menyelamatkan, kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah sampai kepada mereka yang tenggelam.

Dia berjalan serasa tiap langka menjadi hilang, Issei merasa hilang… semua menjadi tumpul. Apa dan kenapa semua terjadi, semua alasan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada mulai bermunculan dalam dirinya. Menanyakan apa yang benar… benarkan, apa alasan harus berada di sini.

Dia melangkah memasuki gedung itu, mendengar suara yang penuh semangat hilang dalam pendengarannya. Dia mencemaskan semuanya, dan tepat saat itu sebuah kehangatan menyentuhnya di bawah langit beku miliknya.

Dia… orang yang mungkin dia cintai di dunia ini.

"Bochou.." dia melihat wanita itu, tersenyum… untuk hari ini, untuk hari esok.

"Issei, kami telah lama menunggu mu." Gadis itu tertawa indah, selalu dan akan selalu begitu dalam pandangnya.

Merah, merah murni…. Merah yang jatuh.

Menatap jauh kebelakang, melihat semua… sebuah perasaan lain muncul, tidak ada jawaban pasti… karna dia bodoh, tapi dia yakin ini baik.

"Teman-teman.."

"Issei-san maafkan aku… kamu, etto Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk pergi lebih dahulu.." Asia menghampirinya dan menyampaikan sesuatu dengan tangisan.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Issei menyengir, dia tidak ingin berfikir buruk untuk semua orang. "Aku senang kalian untuk kalian semua."

Teman-temannya diam menatap dia yang tidak biasa, namun tidak ada yang menyela kasar untuk ini… tidak ada yang mengatakan perkatan yang biasa terjadi. Hanya ada senyum dan mata yang lelah pada mereka semua.

Ada alasan… ada alasan untuk semua.

"Oni-sama, tengah mengurus hal ini." Rias berbisik pelan, seperti takut orang mendengar apa yang akan dia katakana.

Issei mendengar namun tidak mengutarakan apapun, apapun itu dia tidak akan bisa menguti… dia lebih memilih menjadi pendegar untuk ini. Bahkan idiotpun terkadang akan tahu dimana tempat mereka berdiri, dan Issei juga seperti itu.

"Fufufu…. Itu bagus, setelah selesai dengan sedikit suntikan dana dari Lucifer-sama, bukankah Kuoh akan menjadi kota yang baru." Akeno tertawa dengan cara menyimpang yang biasa. Gadis itu menatap jauh memperhatikan kosong tiap orang-orang Kyoto yang melihat mereka, memperhatikan lebih jauh dan lebih dalam… hingga tidak menjadi jelas lagi.

"Itu bagus, apa mereka akan membangun Kuoh menjadi seperti Dubai?"

"Issei-senpai, tolong hentikan itu…. terkadang kebodohan juga harus ada batasnya." Suara sinis yang sama dengan nada yang datar. Itu Koneko.

"Uh, aku minta maaf.."

Dan suasana itu kembali mengalir lancar.

"Mari bergegas, Sona sudah pasti telah menunggu lama untuk kita." Rias tersenyum menenangkan, membimbing semua orang menuju tempat rehabilitasi mental mereka.

Mungkin tidak berpegaruh banyak bagi mereka, tapi bagi anak Manusia mereka tidak akan bisah dengan mudah melupakan trauma itu. dan sebagai Iblis, sebagai dia yang membaur dengan Manusia lainnya… mereka juga memiliki kewajiban untuk mengikuti.

"Itu bagus, aku tidak sabar untuk ke sana dan bertemu Saji." Issei tertawa bodoh untuk hal ini saat memikirkan saingannya itu. "Dan juga Naruto."

Semua seperti biasa dengan itu, mulai melangkah pelan menuju tempat selanjutnya bagi mereka.

" _Dengar Rias, yang menghancurkan Kuoh adalah Naruto."_

Namun senyum itu cepat pudar di wajah Rias saat berjalan lambat di belakang yang lain. 'Naruto sejauh mana aku harus mendengar, setelah ini kemana aku harus pergi…"

" _Aku hanya tidak menyukai, bukan membenci apa yang kalian lakukan."_

" _Jangan terlalu diambil serius, bagimu…. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apapun, semua mungkin hanya sebuah perasaan milikku yang tak mampu mengikuti berubahnya waktu."_

Rias berhenti sejenak seperti mengingat perkatan itu. dia berkedip menatap yang lain yang seperti menjauh. Saat angin berhembus menerbangkan rambutnya, gadis itu berbalik seakan mendengar sebuah bisikan halus. 'Meski kakak telah melarang, haruskan kita tetap bertemu… ini hanya membingungkan, kenapa semua begitu rumit'

"Bochou ada apa?" Issei berteriak dari jauh.

Rias berbalik melihat Issei yang melambaikan tangannya dan semua teman yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah bodoh Naruto nanti."

"Issei-senpai, ku rasa kau lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai kebodohan."

"Apa! Bagaimana aku adalah orang mesum, Ero yang terbuka… Koneko-chan pelu—Akkrrr!"

Dan hanya ada tawa yang terdengar setelahnya, di sertai suara tragis asia untuk Issei.

Dan Rias berjalan mendekat, menuju mereka yang berhenti demi peduli padanya.

'Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, meski salah. Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakan semua… aku tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana saya, Rias bersandar pada punggung mu waktu itu.'

* * *

Suara tangis terdengar di dalam ingatan, ia melihat mimpi dalam bayang-bayang. Tangannya terulur mengampai kosong, seakan ia melihat semua ingatannya pergi berterbangan ke langit luas. Di tengah dingin yang bahkan ia tidak pernah peduli, Naruto tidak mengeluarkan tangis, tidak ada selain kekosongan… seakan lupa dengan semua, lupa untuk bagaimana menunjukkan keinginan… tidak pernah untuk apapun.

Tangannya menyerah pada akhirnya, dia menatap kosong dinding baru yang membatasi. Mencoba membayangkan apapun, apa saja…. Ke inginan dia tidak memmilikinya, lalu kenapa berusaha mengabulkan, mengapa ingin menatap hari esok.

Apa yang terjadi.

Dirinya yang sebenarnya, apakah memiliki keinginan.

Di tengah malam yang jatuh, bulan bersinar dan tubuhnya semakin dingin membeku. Seperti mulai membusuk, tidak mampu melawan untuk melewati malam. Dia menatap tidak berkedip, mencoba mengingat… sedikit… hanya sedikit keinginan untuk melihat dirinya yang dulu.

Mencoba mengingat keinginan diri di masa lalu yang tersembuyi…. Lelah akan ingatan acak yang bagi mimpi tak berujung ini.

" **Anda harus percaya, saya adalah teman terbaik Anda."**

 _ **"Siapa yang akan dapat memahami Anda setelah Saya mati? Siapa lagi yang akan maju ke depa nuntuk berdiridi sisi Anda? Naruto-sama ... ketika Saya berpikir bahwa Anda akan hidup sendirian untuk selanjutnya, Saya tidak bisa berhenti meneteskan air mata ... "**_

 _" **Naruto-sama, Saya menutuk mu.."**_

 _Naruto menarik nafas dengan mulutnya rakus, dalam kebingungan ingatan bahkan kenyatan tidak bisa untuk dia lihat. Menatap dinding batu yang kasar, merasakan dinginnya malam…_

 _Menatap dirinya yang mulai luntur perlahan._

 _Menatap jauh ke dalam ingatan yang pecah, melihat semua yang memudar…. Bergelombang berlumpur di dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya ingin tau, melihat semua memudar dan luntur…_ _'Apa yang kau rasakan saat itu… teman ku…. Teman terbaikku.'_

 _Dan cahaya datang setelahnya, seseorang masuk… namun ia tidak peduli._

 _Dia wanita dengan kecantikan tertentu, keindahan yang menonjol di antara semua jenis yang lain. Lebih indah, dan hanya sekedar itu… dia indah dan hanya sekedar itu._

 _Tidak ada perasaan lain bagi Naruto untuk merasakan._

 _"Saya Amaterasu, Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya," wanita itu berujar pelan dan hati-hati. "Namun saya memengang garis keturunan dari anda."_

 _Dan Naruto menatap, melihat wanita itu… diam menatap, menunggu apa yang akan dia ucapakan._

 _"Saat Anda menghancurkan Relm of the Gods, nenek moyang kami satu dari empat cabang clan turun dari Relm of the Gods tingkat ke dua dan menetap di dunia ini hingga sepuluh ribu tahun dalam usaha untuk memperbaiki apa yang rusak." Wanita itu berbicara seperti mengenang masa lalu._

 _Dia menatap Naruto seperti menatap orang tuanya sendiri._

 _"Namun dia sadar bahwa kekuatan anda terlalu kuat. [Karma] mulai menyentuh dirinya terlalu jauh dan membuatnya hilang secara perlahan." Sebuah suara yang biasa terdengar darinya. "Namun sebelum pergi untuk selamanya, dia memecah dirinya dan melahirkan kami semua.."_

 _Dan pandangan yang saling bertemu, mata merah darah yang menatap pada dewa yang sekarat itu._

 _"Ayah kami semua, Uchiha Sasuke…. Tidakkah anda mengenalnya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Masa lalu Naruto.**_

 _ **Bumi pada masa Jah'ad masih memerintah Realm of the Gods**_

Itu adalah hari yang sama di mana sebuah tempat yang tidak lagi asing baginya. segala sesuatu yang ada tidak berubah di sana, bahkan di dalam kenangan terakhir juga begitu.

Bagi Naruto, manusia itu akhirnya sama. Meski ia hanyalah kelahiran setengah Dewa, memahami bagaimana perasaan manusia itu bekerja terlalu rumit seperti menyelam di dalam lumpur yang pekat. Melihat bagaimana manusia itu berjalan dalam diam, berfikir apa yang mereka rasakan

untuk setiap hati yang berbeda... tidak ada bahkan untuk Li dan Malam yang di kenal tidak ambil peduli dengan Dunia. Manusia itu satu.

Mereka rumit sejak awal penciptaan.

Sejak perang terakhir 500 juta tahun yang lalu... atau telah berlalu lama hingga ia tidak bisa menghitung hari lagi. Sejak Jah'ad memenggal kepala Kaisar Li dari tantangan, sekali lagi tataan dalam Realm of the Gods mengalami perubahan yang besar.

Seperti pada masa itu saat Lord Li memerintah tataan baru setelah mengusir Malam dari tahta. Dia memotong langit milik para Dewa, menyebabkan banyak dari mereka binasa dengan sendiri pada akhirnya. Itu masa yang kelam bagi Dewa.

Namun setelah waktu berjalan, posisi itu kembali bergeser dengan Jah'ad mengambil tempat yang sama dan menjadi Kaisar berikutnya. Ada harapan bagi para Dewa agar dia memperbaiki apa yang rusak, tapi sebagaimana pendahulunya. Jah'ad melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia membagi langit para Dewa, menyebabkan penderitaan yang lebih dan lebih.

Pada saat itu, ada terlintas sesuatu dalam benak Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di atas sana?

Waktu kembali berlalu dan musim berganti. dedaunan muda hijau bernilai perlahan mulai tua jatuh dan berkerut. Hingga waktu tak dapat kembali di hitung. Sebagaimana Dunia berputar dan tak bisa di hentikan. Pada akhirnya banyak Dewa yang jatuh setelah Lord Jah'ad membagi langit yang sama.

Dan sejak itu pula sistem peradaban Manusia mulai mengalami perubahan nyata.

Dan adalah cakra. Sebuah elemen baru dalam kekacauan ini yang menyebabkan Manusia pada akhirnya mampu menyamai para Dewa.

Sebuah sistem baru yang mengcampuradukkan para Dewa dan mereka Manusia dalam kasta yang sama.

Menyebabkan Manusia semakin kuat dan tak terkendali.

Menyebabkan para Dewa menjadi lemah akibat hilangnya harta mereka dari Manusia.

Dan masih berdiri di atas jalan yang sama, para waktu di mana Matahari bersinar tepat di atas langit. Naruto bergabung dengan kerumunan para warga yang menyaksikan sebuah pertarungan pengguna cakra di tengah jalan besar.

Mereka dua orang yang berbeda, bertarung dengan elemen yang berlawanan. Naruto menyaksikan salah satu di antara mereka, seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah merapalkan segel tangan sebelum menghembuskan sebuah bola api. Pemuda yang lain yang menjadi lawannya berteriak Dotton sebelum dinding tanah muncul untuk melindunginya.

Api itu menabrak dinding tanah. Para warga berteriak ketakutan menghindari material yang terpilih dari dinding tanah itu. Namun Naruto tidak demikian, ia hanya diam dalam kekosongan melihat bagaimana pertarungan itu kembali berlanjut. Pemuda berbaju merah itu tidak melewatkan kesempatan yang ada, dia berlari menuju lawannya. Berputar sebelum melakukan sebuah tendangan melingkar.

Namun, pemuda itu terlihat terkejut saat menyaksikan bagaimana lawannya berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu dalam kepulan asap.

Dan lesatan kunai datang dari arah yang lain secara tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan dari salah satu mereka. Di dalam teriakan emosi, salah satu dari mereka maju dan kembali menerapkan segel tangan yang berbeda. Dia menghentikan kaki ke tanah, sebuah keajaiban cakra kembali terjadi saat sebuah bongkahan batu besar naik melawan gravitasi dan melesat menuju pemuda berbaju merah.

Yang lain berusaha menghindari, tanpa merapalkan segel tangan. Pemuda berbaju merah itu melesat maju meninggalkan tempatnya. Di dalam mata, Naruto mampu merasakan bahwa konsentrasi cakra terhadap cukup di bawah telapak kaki manusia itu.

Dengan gerakan sederhana sebuah pisau kecil keluar dari balik tangannya. Pemuda itu menghunuskan kurus, sebuah serangan sederhana yang tepat menuju leher yang lain.

Pertarungan it uterus berlanjut cukup lama setelah kemenangan pemuda dengan baju merah itu, sedangkan untuk lawan yang satunya dia sudah mati dan tidak ada yang peduli sedikitpun padanya. Di dalam diam, bahkan setelah melihat pertarungan yang berlangsung itu, sampai saat ini Naruto masih diam dan tidak bergerak pada posisinya.

Pemuda berpakaian merah itu sempat memperhtikannya sekilas, namun dia hanya mendesih dan mulai pergi menjauh di dalam kerumunan.

"Kau memperhatikan itu?" sebuah suara di dalam kerumunan Manusia yang lewat kembali menyapanya.

Tidak membalas suara itu, Naruto melompat tinggi menjahui jalanan sebelum mendarat di atas atap sebuah bangunan. Memperhatikan jalanan kembali, memperhatikan Manusia-manusia itu. Ia merasakan bahwa pemilik suara tadi telah duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Naruto memperhatinya sebelum tersenyum pada orang itu.

 _Dia seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang indah, seorang pria dengan mata tajam bagaikan elang. Seorang pemuda tampan yang berasal dari keturunan utama Dewa di Realm of the Gods._

Ōtsutsuki. Dari garis cabang Uchiha. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Saudara ku, Sasuke."

"Bisakah kau menghentikan ucapan tidak berguna itu." Sasuke mendengus kecil menatap Dewa di sampingnya. Mendengar kata-kata itu membuatnya muak, mengetahui lawan bicara adalah orang yang tidak ambil peduli dengan sekitar … saat mendengar kepedulian itu. adalah palsu.

Dia mungkin akan merespon setiap pujian yang datang, tapi tidak pujian dari mulut Naruto.

"Apa yang membuat dirimu kemari?" Naruto menatap dalam diam, pemuda di depannya adalah seseorang dengan masa depan yang cerah. Pada ahirnya dia mungkin memiliki kesempatan yang paling tinggi untuk mengantikan posisi petinggi Dewa-Dewa Uchiha setelahnya.

"Aku ingin member tahu mu bahwa semua sudah sepakat." Sasuke berbicara datar, menatap kerumunan Manusia di bawahnya dengan jijik.

Melihat hal itu, melihat tatapan Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak membuat Naruto mengambil nafas berat. Untuk dia yang mencintai Manusia, perubahan Sasuke ini.

"Bukankah ini akan berbahaya, Sasuke." Naruto kemudian menatap hal yang sama, dia berbicara tidak menatap Sasuke. "Bagi kami para Dewa, setiap tindakkan luar biasa yang akan kita ambil. Semua akan mempengaruhi mahluk lainnya. Meski itu terjadi di dimensi yang berbeda, tanah ini juga akan menerima dampak itu pada akhirnya."

"Lalu kau akan tetap membiarkan kaum kita mati pada akhirnya?"

"Bukan seperti itu," ucapan Naruto terhenti sejenak. "Bagi ku ini cukup, tahta di atas sana ….. apa semua ini perlu?"

Naruto berharap Sasuke untuk mengerti, ia menatap Dewa di sampingnya dengan pandangan memohon. Namun ia kecewa saat menatap mata pemuda itu. "Bagi mu mungkin begitu, Uzumaki Naruto ….. bagi mu mungkin begitu. Untuk mu yang bahkan di tolak oleh Manusia maupun Dewa. Kau mungkin tidak ingin peduli dengan nasib kami."

Naruto masih diam kosong menatap Sasuke, ia terlihat kecewa dengan Dewa itu. ia melihat Sasuke berdiri dan mata itu masih menatapnya. "Untuk mu yang tidak peduli dengan semua, apa kau masih menganggap ku sebagai saudara mu? Apa kau ini Dewa atau Manusia *******!"

Suara itu bernada tenang, namun terdapat ketegasan lurus bagaikan sebuah pedang di dalamnya. Lurus dan menusuk.

"Aku adalah saudara mu, dan aku peduli dengan semua ini." Naruto membalas, namun ia tidak pernah menatap wajah Sasuke sekalipun. Naruto ia hanya mentap Manusia-manusia itu sekali lagi. "Di dalam tubuh ku, ada darah Dewa dan Manusia. Meski Ayah ku adalah Manusia, Ibu ku adalah Dewa dan aku juga ikut peduli dengn nasib kaum ibu ku sebagaimana aku adalah salah satu dari mereka…

Meski cacat dan tidak sempurna."

"Dan sebagai bagian dari kami, kau akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi di depan mata mu? Membiarkan dia memecah kaum kita?" nada Sasuke mengeras, rahangnya saling beradu kesal. Menatap pemuda di depannya sedikit marah atas ketidak pedulian ini.

Namun Naruto tidak segera membalas, ia menatap langit yang jauh di atas sana…. Lebih jauh menatap sebuah tanah melayang di ujung sana. "Itu sama yang terjadi pada saat itu. Saat Li mengusir malam dari tahtanya, dan hal yang sama juga terjadi saat Jah'ad membunuh Li. Tidakkah kamu saudaraku berfikir ada yang salah di sana."

"Tidak ada yang salah Naruto, mereka hanya orang-orang gila yang ketakutan setengah mati untuk tahta yang mereka miliki hingga menciptakan autran itu." Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kita sudah cukup menderita sudah cukup saat Li memotong Realm of the Gods. Kita para Dewa tidak akan dapat menanggung [Samsara] dari Jah'ad lebih dari ini

Bahkan jika tidak atas penghianatan Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki pada saat itu. Yang menguasai langit para Dewa tidak akan jadi Jah'ad tetapi kita Ōtsutsuki."

"Dan tetap saja, Kita adalah yang kalah pada akhirnya."

"Kamu, Naruto. Tidakkah kamu peduli. Kekacauan ini, para Dewa Palsu yang sekarang sudah berani megninjak-injak kita." Sasuke menatap dalam pemuda yang duduk itu. "Tidakkah kamu peduli dengan kaummu sendiri, *******?"

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan Sasuke, saudara ku?" Naruto berujar pelan. Menatap mata pemuda itu yang telah lama berganti menjadi merahnya darah. "Tidak peduli betapapun, Jah'ad yang sekarang sudah terlalu kuat."

Itu benar sistem cakra yang di ciptakan Jah'ad untuk Manusia, mampu membuat Manusia menjadi kuat dan abadi menandingin Dewa-dewa itu sendiri.

"Apa yang bisa kita perbuat."

* * *

Rias dan yang lain masuk, menemuka Sona yang bersandar di sudut ruangan… terlihat menyendiri di antara kumpulan remaja lain yang hilang mendengarkan motifasi dari orang dewasa. Mendengar dalam keheningan, menutup mata seperti akan tertidur namun bukan demikian, melipat kedua tangan mendengar dalam keheningan.

Gadis itu membuka mata, melirik Rias dan yang lain mendekat… tidak menyapa dan kembali menutup mata mendengarkan berbagai motifasi dalam diam.

Namun saat akan mendekat seketika Rias dan yang lain merasakan riak dari keheningan, seperti terlepas dari sesuatu… mereka seperti hilang dari ruangan… keheningan yang melanda dan menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tidak ada lagi bersama dengan manusia. Rias dan yang lainnya memperhatikan para peerage dari Sona muncul entah dari mana di depannya… wakil dari temannya yang menatapnya datar seperti biasa.

"Tsubaki…" Rias menyapa seperti biasa, melirik kebelakang gadis itu… menyadari Sona bahkan tidak ada di sana.

Namun tidak perlu untuk menunggu waktu yang lama bagi Rias, saat Sona juga ikut muncul dari ketiadaan. Mata yang tenang, menatap teman baiknya itu dan seluruh budak miliknya.

"Rias.."

"Sona.." Rias sedikit tertahan, merasa tidak suka dengan atmosfir saat ini, "Apa maksudnya ini."

Tetapi Sona tidak menanggapi lansung, ia menatap para budak Rias yang terlihat bingung sebelum menatap kembali teman baiknya itu. "Apa kau sudah member tahu mereka kebenaran itu?"

"Kebenara? Bochou, apa maksudnya itu." Issei bertanya.

Seperti Issei, yang lain juga bingung ikut menunggu.

Sona yang mendengar itu lansung mengerti. "Jadi begitu Rias,"

Dalam diamnya Rias, dia bisa merasakan bahwa semuanya sudah tidak terkendari…. "Jangan coba-coba Sona."

"Mengapa? Tidakkah kau member tahu mereka bahwa Naruto lah yang telah menghancurkan Kuoh."

Itu seperti bom dalam telinga Issei dan yang lainnya, perkataan itu …. Kenyataan itu membuat Issei dan yang lainnya bergetar hebat di dalam ruang dimensi ini. Mata yang melebar, dan hati yang seketika tertutup oleh amarah yang datang. Membuat Issei mengeram kesal.

"Naruto…."

Oooooooooo

 **Pojok Author.**

 **Yah, dngan ini Yuuki kembali dengan fic ini lagi.**

 **Ada yang sedikit kurang ajar saat para dewa Shinto menyebut Sasuke sebagai ayah dari mereka semua. Ukrh dan ini juga penentuan bagaimana Fic ini akan berjalan ke depan... ya soalnya ini menyangkut keykinan sih.  
**

 **Jika kalian mereasa tidak masalh ini akan lanjut.**

 **Itu saja ... terima kasih banyak.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Xer

**Rikudo**

 **Disclamer :** Bukan mili Yuki

* * *

 **Warning : Typo, Update tidak menentu**

* * *

 **Sinopsis :** Pada awalnya dia hanya pecahan dari seorang dewa, yang menunggu waktu untuk memudar saat manusia semakin melupakan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' tentang dirinya.

Namun saat Gadis Iblis itu datang membuat sebuah permohonan. Membuat penantiannya menjadi kacau dengan masalah yang datang setelah permohonan aneh itu.

"Bisakah kau lindungi aku?"

* * *

Chapter 6 : Xer

Naruto kembali membuka mata, menatap wanita itu dalam-dalam, matanya bergetar sejenak. Namun dengan cepat kembali menjadi normal seketika. Dalam diam ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya tidak peduli kembali dengan sekitar.

Ingatan tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan Jah'ad yang tiba-tiba datang kembali itu menganggu.

"Jadi harus bagaimana sekarang." Naruto berbicara datar, tidak menatap wanita itu sedikit pun. "Apakah kau dendam dengan ku, membenci, dan mengutuk diri ku?"

Ia bertanya seperti biasa, nada yang biasa tidak mengandung maksud apapun di dalamnya …. Tidak ada hanya ada kekosongan di sana.

"Tentu sebagai mereka yang lahir setelah [Senja] kami semua membenci mu." Amaterasu menjawab, wanita itu tidak menyembunyikan apapun saat ini. Menatap Naruto, berbagai macam ekspresi berada di dalam pemikirannya sendiri. "Bahkan sampai saat ini kami membenci mu, dan akan tetap mewariskan kebencian yang sama pada generasi selanjutnya."

Tidak terlalu berharap untuk itu, tidak terlalu berharap untuk respon baik dari mereka semua. Naruto tersenyum, mentap Dewa pecahan dari Saudaranya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, silahkan membenci ku ….. pada akhirnya memang aku lah yang menghancurkan Realm of the Gods."

Amaterasu masih berdiri diam di sana, dalam ingatan yang ada setelah kelahirannya ….. hanya sedikit dan tidak banyak yang dia ketahui dari Realm of the Gods. Seperti apakah bentuknya dan apa itu dia sama sekali tidak tau.

"Sudahkah anda mengingat siapa Anda?" dia bertanya dengan pertnyaan yang lain.

Naruto menatap wanita itu, namun kembali terlihat tidak peduli. "Mengapa diri mu peduli?"

Namun dia diam, tidak segera bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. mengapa? Mengapa harus peduli juga lagian. Meski terlahir dan membawa darah Ōtsutsuki di dalam tubuh mereka ….. bagi Shinto yang selama ini menyembunyikan siapa leluhur mereka dari dewata lainnya hanya untuk peduli saat ini adalah suatu tindakkan bodoh.

Mengapa harus peduli.

Naruto mengunggu jawaban tapi tidak kunjung datang. Dia melihat wanita itu tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lelah saat menatap wajah yang memiliki kemiripan dengan seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Meski tidak berasal lansung dari ku." Naruto menatap wanita itu. untuk seorang Dewi yang terlahir dari garis keturunan yang menjadi musuh dunia ini. Untuk dia yang ia kenali. "Kau bisa di katakana adalah bagian dari diri ku….. " ucapan Naruto terhenti sejenak. "Ada beberapa ingatan, apa yang kau inginkan."

"Siapa Anda sebenarnya?" Amaterasu menarik kerah baju itu, mata wanita itu yang menjadi merah darah menatap Naruto dalam.

"Mahluk pada masa yang sekarang tidak akan bisa mendengar nama-ku."

"Justru itulah kami para Dewa setelah [Senja] tidak mengerti …. Apa Anda sebenarnya. Bagaimana Anda ada."

"Aku ada …. Mengapa?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Tidak begitu," Naruto menatap wajah Dewi itu penuh kesedihan.

"Mengapa ingin mengetahui semua itu. Pada akhirnya kalian sama dengan leluhur kalian yang tidak pernah merasa cukup. Ketahui lah …. **Dewa itu maha tahu, tetapi tidak maha kuasa."**

Amaterasu terdiam, entah bagaimana gengaman tangan itu menjadi lemah seketika. Menatap Naruto, tatapan wanita itu menjadi bergetar.

Namun Naruto tersenyum, dia menatap wanita itu lurus. Untuk semua, sebagian ingatan itu telah kembali seperti parasit di dalam tubuhnya. Melihat keanehan ini semua yang bergerak tidak sesuai dengan kehendakknya membuatnya mengetahui.

 **Harus ada mereka, mereka yang selamat dari pemusnahan [Senja].**

"Kau mengetahuinya bukan, kau bisa mengetahui segalanya. Tetapi tidak bisa berkuasa atas segalanya." Naruto diam menunggu reaksi wanita itu. "Terikat dengan [Nama] dan [Legenda] …. Pada akhirnya kehidupan abadipun hanya akan membusuk seiring berjalannya waktu. Kebadian yang semu, ilusi yang tidak akan bertahan selamanya."

Naruto diam sejenak, menatap mata wanita itu. menatap dalam sangat dalam, kembali tidak mengerti saat menyaksikan tatapan mata wanita itu tidak menerima semua apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Aku mengetahui bahwa diri mu tidak mengerti. Tidak Kamu hanya tidak ingin menerima." Naruto, kembali berbicara seperti tidak peduli. "Apa Dewa itu, mengapa kita bisa ada di Dunia ini. Tidakkah kamu mengerti …. Bagaimana kita ada dari sebuah ketiadaan, hanya untuk apa semua itu.

Tidakkah diri mu mengerti, ini bukanlah masalah kalian para dewa setelah [Senja]. Biarkan hal ini terkubur bersama dengan debu dari waktu. Jangan pernah menggali lagi …. Sebab apa yang ada di balik saja sungguh tidak baik bagi kalian."

Amaterasu ingin berbicara lebih, namun saat menatap wajah yang terlihat lelah itu, wanita itu dengan cepat mengurungkan niatnya.

"Realm of the Gods tidak seperti yang pernah kalian bayangkan."

Naruto bisa mengetahui bahwa wanita itu telah terdiam, untuk sejenak. Namun sekali lagi ia tidak peduli akan semua.

Bahkan saat mengetahi bahwa Dewi itu telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, ia maish tidak peduli dan diam menatap kosong.

"Jangan terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada… " dalam kesendirian Naruto berguman pelan. "Meski Realm of the Gods telah lama berlalu, terkubur di dalam aliran waktu. Kenapa mesti berharap kembali untuk barang celaka itu….

… awal dari semuanya, awal dari semua kesengnsaraan ini. Semua yang di mulai oleh Li sejak mengusir Malam dari tahtanya."

* * *

Sirzechs dan para petinggi dari mahluk supranatural lainnya terdiam menyaksikan sebuah layar lebar di depan matanya. Tatapannya focus pada sebuah adegan pertarungan keras antara Dewa mati yang dia kenali dengan sang ketidak terbatasan, Ophis.

Itu bukan hanya sebuah pertarungan sebanding, itu tidak lebih dari sebuah pembantaian sepihak.

Dalam adengan itu di mana Ophis kembali berulang kali menghancurkan kelapa Naruto pecah lagi dan lagi, dalam adengan yang terus sama berulang hingga darah akhirnya mengenang dan mengubah tanah di sekitarnya menjadi merah. Namun seperti abadi dan tidak akan musnah tidak peduli bagaimana pun Dewi Naga itu menghancurkan, kepala Dewa itu tetap kembali dan utuh bagaimanapun.

Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi, sebuah tekanan mengubah segalanya. Api biru yang menyala dari ketiadaan. Dalam adengan itu kembali ia melihat bahwa sang ketidak terbatasan melompat mundur menjauh saat tubuh pemuda itu terbakar di dalam api biru. Naruto meraung keras menghempaskan semua yang ada di sekitarnya, tanah-tanah di bawah kakinya retak. Api biru tidak hanya membakar dirinya namun juga apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dua ekor muncul dari balik sana, seperti hewan, Naruto mulai melangkah dengan empat kaki. Dan Naruto berteriak keras sebelum menghilang. Sirzechs bisa melihat di sana bagaimana Ophis bisa tertegun untuk sejenak sebelum terbang menghantam bangunan Kuoh Akademi keras. Meruntuhkan dan menghancur bangunan itu.

Tidak membiarkan berlalu, Naruto melesat masuk ke dalam bangunan runtuh itu. meledakkan semua kakinya yang terbakar menginjak kepala Ophis... mulut yang terbuka secara tidak wajar meneriakkan nyanyian jahat.

Ophis bergetar, tangannya mengenggam kaki Naruto sebelum meremukkannya erat. Naruto berteriak gila, namun Ophis menebas udara kosong... membelah udara, membelah awan dan atmosfir di sana. Membelah Naruto menjadi dua. Dewi Naga itu perlahan kembali berdiri, menatap mayat itu dingin dan tidak peduli... karna dia tau, Dewa itu tidak akan mati.

 **Dia di kutuk untuk tidak mati.**

Sirzechs tidak terlalu mengerti, namun apa yang dia lihat selanjutnya telah jauh di atas logika Dunia ini. Bahkan saat tubuh Naruto telah terbelah dua, mata biru kusam itu masih berkedip bingung tidak mengerti... secara sesat, tubuh terbelah itu kembali bergerak sendiri mencari pasangannya untuk menyatu kembali.

Namun Ophis tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, menjentikkan jari... energi hitam mulai hadir di sekitar dirinya, ular-ular hitam melata menelan setiap tubuh Dewa itu. Tidak hanya itu, ular-ular Ophis juga melata di sekitar dirinya menelan dan menghancurkan apa saja yang di laluinya tak berbekas. Hingga terasa lama, Dewi itu berhenti... melihat semua yang hilang tak berbekas.

Dan dia bersiap untuk pergi, tepat sebelum sebuah tangan mengenggam kakinya. Ophis melihat, dia menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya di sana... dan bukan hanya dia. Sirzechs dan semua mahluk Supranatural yang ada di sini juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Di sana, Naruto mucul di bawah tanah yang membakar merah. Tatapannya kosong, namun empat ekor di belakang punggungnya melambai penuh dengan bahaya.

"Mau kemana kau.."

Ophis menjerit celaka, saat Naruto meremukkan kakinya... bukan hanya itu Lahar panas juga ikut membakar kulitnya, membakar terlalu dalam hingga ikut mencelakakan jiwanya. Naruto menarik Dewi Naga itu, perlahan bangkit dan memukul kepala gadis itu dengan keras.

Ophis bahkan tidak sempat bereaksi saat sebuah pukulan lain datang menghantam kepalanya.

"Bajingan!" energi hitam berkumpul di sekitarnya... dan suara retakkan terdengan dari tangan Naruto yang hancur memukul dinding pelindung itu.

Namun Naruto seperti telah gila dan tidak pedulu, pemuda itu memaksa untuk merobek semua yang ada... Naruto berteriak seperti setan, memukul dan merobek pelindung itu... mengabaikan semuanya, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang rusak akibat gaya balik itu.

Ophis sendiri kembali menjadi diam saat menatap semua itu. Naga itu diam saat melihat Naruto yang tidak lagi bergerak. Namun dengan cepat dia melompat saat menyadari semburan larva muncul tepat di bawah kakinya.

Dia melompat, dan menyadari itu adalah kesalahan saat Naruto telah memberikan tendangan kerasa tepat di dadanya. Tidak menunggu ada kesempatan baginya, Naruto terlihat kembali mengejar Ophis kedalam bangunan itu. dan sebuah lemparan Ophis terlempar ke bangunan lain di luar academy, Naruto masih setia mengejar Naga itu keras.

Sirzechs terdiam sebentar, menatap para mahluk supranatural lain yang terlihat focus pada adengan ini. Tatapannya lebih menuju pada para dewa-dewa yang terlihat tertegun, sesekali marah dan sedih. Namun apa yang sering ia lihat adalah kemarahan, ketidak puasan dan penderintaan saat melihat adengan itu.

Tidak, ekspresi itu hanya ada saat menlihat Naruto …. Ōtsutsuki.

Kembali di sana, Naruto membanting Opshi di tengah jalan besar. Banyak Manusia berada di sana pingsan tak sadarkan diri, tapi tidak peduli bagaimanapun. Beberapa tumbuhan telah bergerak aneh melindungi mereka semua.

Sebuah benturan besar ada di sana, terlihat Naruto keras menginjak Opshi yang dalam bentuk manusia. Bahkan di balik layar ini bisa Sirzechs rasakan tatapan ketidak percayaan dari Naga Ketidak terbatasan itu.

Namun Naruto yang akan kembali menginjak dada Ophis itu tiba-tiba terjatuh. Sebuah darah, merah melayang di antara udara. Naruto kembali berteriak keras saat merasakan kakinya telah hilang dan menjadi ilusi seketika. Namun tidak jatuh, Naruto mencengkram kedua bahu Ophis keras …. Mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar secara tidak wajar.

Dan sebuah Bola Hitam dengan intensitas penghancuran besar keluar dari sana.

Sirzechs melebarkan matanya saat itu. bukan hanya dia, namun hampir semua mahluk supranatural juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dalam ledakkan putih itu, dia bisa merasakan semua yang ada di sekitarnya hancur tertelan di dalam cahaya.

Namun hal yang lebih mengejutkan lain adalah teriakkan tidak wajar dari Ophis yang meraung. Membuatnya dan hampir semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini merinding.

Itu tidak raungan yang biasa, itu adalah raungan Naga yang marah.

Di dalam ledakkan cahaya itu, ular hitam hadir tiba-tiba di sana. Ular hitam besar yang gelap tidak berbatas yang menehan sebagian dari cahaya itu. Dan tidak hanya itu bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang tidak dapat di jelaskan berada di sana. Tiba-tiba dalam sebuah ketiadaan, pilar hitam yang tidak di ketahui dari mana berasal muncul dan membelah ledakkan cahaya itu seketika.

Sirzechs terdiam, dalam pikiran ia tau bahwa kekuatan Ketidak terbatasan lebih dari ini. Sebagai pemuncak dari sepuluh kekuatan utama saat ini, Ophis sehrusnya lebih dari ini.

Namun saat ini entah kenapa pemikiran itu tertahan di sana, melihat pemuda itu. melihat dia yang sekarat berjuang melawan Ophis hingga seperti itu. membuatnya merinding… "Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berada di dalam performa penuh miliknya."

Ledakan telah lama berlalu di sana, di tengah kawah yang dalam. Ophis masih mengambang di sana tidak peduli. Pakaiannya bersih, bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun noda di sana ….. tatapannya tidak berekspresi sebagaimana biasa, mata hitam yang menatap kedalam kawah itu. Mata hitam yang menatap mayat rusak yang tak lengkap itu.

Namun seperti tidak mengenal akhir, mayat itu kembali berkedur, bergetar hebat menggungcang sekitar. Lahar batu merah kembali menyala membara terang membakar semuanya. Naruto kembali bangki perlahan ….. kaki dan semua anggota tubuh mulai kembali tumbuh pada dirinya.

Dia menatap Ophis, sama seperti saat pemuda itu menatap Sirzech dan yang lainnya. Tatapan yang sama, tatapan yang tidak peduli pada apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Tatapan yang tetap kosong, acuh tak acuh kepada Dunia ….. tidak peduli bahkan raut wajah yang mungkin tidak akan berubah bahkan jika Dunia ini binasa.

Namun tiba-tiba suara retak seperti kaca yang pecah terdengar tipis menggema kesetiap sudut kota. Di dalam rekaman itu, Ophis baik Naruto sama-sama terdiam saat mendengar suara itu. Dan bukan hanya mereka bahkan Sirzechs dan para pimpinan Supranatural yang lainpun juga ikut terdiam mendengar itu. Suara itu begitu lembut seperti sebuah bisikan, namun begitu dalam hingga tenggelam di dalam setiap akal mereka.

Bersamaan dengan itu suara Naga mengaum marah terdengar memecah kesunyian yang tiba-tiba datang, menenggelamkan suara lainnya tidak berbekas. Namun tepat di sana, Sirzechs dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Ophis menatap jauh ke atas langit dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan… dan raut marah yang datang setelahnya.

"Red…. **Liga Iblis**."

Sirzechs dan yang lainnya tidak mengetahui apa yang di tatap oleh Ophis, namun dari apa yang Naga itu katanya….. satu-satunya mahluk terkuat yang ada di jajaran atas selain sang ketidak terbatasan adalah Great Red, mimpi dan ilusi.

Ophis tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dia lansung melesat lurus ke atas langit. Kembali di sana Sirzechs melihat tidak hanya dia namun Naruto juga ikut melesat ke atas sana.

"Apa itu…" secara tidak sadar dia berucap lirih, meski mengetahui ada hal luar biasa di atas sana. Namun dari sudut ini, sudut di mana dia menyaksikan video ini…. Dia tidak dapat melihat hal apapun.

"Itu ….. Realm of the Gods." Seperti tidak menjawab pertanyaanya secara lansung, dia dapat mendengar beberapa Dewa berbisik satu sama lain saat melihat adegan itu.

Di sebelahnya penganti Lucifer itu dapat merasakan bahwa Odin yang tepat duduk di sebelahnya saling meremas pelan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Apa itu…."

"Harta kami, satu-satunya harta paling berharga yang di tinggalkan oleh nenek moyang kami yang tak dapat kami ingat lagi." Odin berujar pelan namun penuh dengan semangat, mata yang memancarkan kegilaan …. Atas sesuatu yang bahkan mungkin tidak dia ketahui. "Satu-satunya harta kami, harta kami yang di hancurkan oleh mereka yang jahat."

Iblis itu tidak membalas lagi, kembali tatapannya melihat saat bagaimana tiba-tiba Naruto terlempar jatuh ke tanah. Dapat dia lihat dengan jelas bagaimana Dewa itu meraung marah untuk pertama kalinya. Menatap langit dengan tatapan celaka. "Ophis, Kau hina…. Takutlah pada [Karma]!"

Naruto kembali mencoba untuk melesat naik, namun kembali jatuh menabrak tanah saat sebuah pilar hitam jatuh dari langit menghantam dadanya. Teriakkan marah kembali terdengar untuk ke dua kalinya, api biru dan lahar merah dengan cepat menyala dan membakar Kuoh sekitarnya dengan ganas.

Dan sebuah pilar api naik menjulang kelangit, seperti sebuah tangan raksasa yang mencoba memetik bintang …. Dan saat itu suara binatang kolosal terdengar bersamaan dengan dua suara naga yang mengaum marah.

Mengetarkan bangunan di sekitar mereka dan bahkan menghancur kan beberapa. Dalam daratan yang telah retak terbelah, di mana api biru menari keluar dari sana dan lahar itu yang menahannya. Tangan api itu menyusut, semakin memendek terlihat mengenggam sesuatu dari lahar yang meleleh terbakar..

"Naruto…. Kau! Kalian! Ōtsutsuki kalian selalu tidak berperasaan!"

Dan tidak lama, sebuah pilar cahaya jatuh dari langit menimpa Ophis maupun Naruto.

.

.

.

Dan sunyi setelah semua, mereka diam membisu di dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan di dalam sana.

Sirzechs dapat dengan pasti merasakan bahwa suasana semakin berat dan berat untuk setiap waktu yang berlalu. Dia menatap kembali layar yang telah kosong itu, setelah pertarungan itu Kuoh bisa di kanyatakan telah menjadi hancur sepenuhnya. Tidak berbekas, hilang semua tak bersisa…. Meninggal tidak ada apapun selain kehancuran.

Namun Lucifer itu masih diam membisu, ketidak tahuannya membuatnya buta akan segala hal yang terjadi di depan matanya. Dia menatap semua Dewa yang ada hari ini, menunggu apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Hingga begitu lama, perlahan namun pasti beberapa bisikan mulai terdengar lebih jelas dank eras.

"Itu harta kaum kita.."

"Leluhur dan segala misteri yang ada di sana.."

"Mengapa Great Red berada di dalam Realm of the Gods?"

"Itu mustahil apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…. Apa Dimensional Gap yang kita kenal sebenarnya adalah Realm of the Gods yang kita cari?"

"Siapa dan apa itu Liga Iblis…."

"Tidak mungkin, bahkan Iblis ada di sana?"

Bahkan sebelum benar-benar tenggelam di dalam pemikirannya sendiri Sirzechs mendengar Indra telah berkata keras kepada mereka semua yang hadir… "Musnahkan Dia…. Ekstrak Dewa celaka itu menjadi untaian energy... Hanya dengan itu Realm of the Gods akan menjadi milik kita."

"Dialah kuncinya.."

Dan tidak hanya dia, semua yang hadir pada saat itu terdiam menyetujui.

* * *

 **Selesai untuk saat ini… sedikit pendek, maaf untuk itu. chapter selanjutnya telah siap dan butuh beberapa perbaikan…. Mungkin sekitar 5-6 hari lagi akan di update.**

 **pertarungan Ophis dan Naruto ada di sana.**

 **walau sebenarnya adalah cukup wajar ini pendek, mengingat ini hanyalah tambahan chapter sebelumnya... he he he maaf.**

 **Terimakasih, dan ah musuh utama akan datang... yah fic ini juga akan segera tamat.  
**


	8. Chapter 7 : Samsara

Chapter 7 : [Samsara]

* * *

Di dalam malam, saat di mana cahaya bulan tidak bisa menembus tebalnya awan. Di bawah kegelapan yang tak berujung dia ada. Langkah kaki kecil yang gadis itu ambil seakan tidak mengenal jarak…. Terlihat sangat lambat, namun di saat dia berada dalam kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata manusia. Dia. Ophis tidak melangkah dalam normal, sesekali dia mengambil lompatan kecil menghindari lubang dan ranting yang ada di jalan. Sesekali bersenandung kecil dengan nada yang riang, mata yang tertutup sejenak ….. namun saat terbuka mata itu menampilkan gelap yang melahap segalanya.

Dia melompati sebuah genangan air sebelum berhenti, di bawah sebuah tiang listrik. Tepat pada sebuah cahaya satu-satunya di tempat itu ….. mata hitam yang melihat dia. Seorang Pemuda dengan rambut merah bagaikan darah yang jatuh. Tubuh yang terlihat bagaikan mayat yang mati, dan tatapan itu …. Tidak bisa dikatakan kosong, tidak pula bisa dikatan berekspresi, melihat wajah pemuda itu … selalu akan berbeda. Dalam kedipan mata, setiap detik wajah pemuda itu akan menampilkan seribu hal yang berbeda.

Ophis, menatap pemuda itu. penuh dengan pengharapan, penuh dengan kekaguman yang tak kira …. Bukan untuk pemuda itu, namun untuk asal keberadaan dari dia. Untuk dia Dewa yang tersisa dari [Senja], sebuah anomali yang tak seharusnya ada lagi di Dunia ini. Sebuah kesalahan kecil yang menjadi riak dari semua ini. Penyebab kekacauan dan malapetakan atas semua insiden ini.

Sasori, Putra dari Jah'ad.

Darah lansung dari Ayah.

"Ophis ku telat." Sasori tersenyum dengan ceria, pemuda itu berlari kecil menymbut Ophis dengan wajah yang bahagia. Itu wajah damai yang tidak berdosa. Namun saat Naga itu berkedip, wajah itu kembali berubah seperti tidak dia kenal lagi. "Apa yang membuat mu menjadi terlambat …. Kehendak Ayah?"

Melihat wajah itu, meski ucapan itu terdengar seperti sapaan teman lama. Mata yang sekarang menghianati semuanya.

"Jangan pandang seperti itu ok, ini memang ada sejak aku lahir." Air mata jatuh dari mata Sasori, pemuda itu tersenyum walau air mata itu menghianatinya …. Dia terlihat menyedihkan.

"Sasori, aku tidak mengerti …. Meski kau mewarisi [Samsara] dari darah ayah." Ophis menatap kosong setiap perubahan pada wajah Sasori. "Tidak seperti Naruto dengan [Karma] nya. Kau tidak memiliki kuasa penuh atas [Samsara]."

Ophis tidak pernah sadar bagaimana air mata itu telah berhenti mengalir ….. raut wajah Sasori menunjukkan ketakutan seperti melihat kematiannya sendiri saat menatap dan berbicara padanya sekarang. "Jangan sama kan aku dengan bajingan Ōtsutsuki yang jahat itu ok …. Tidak menyenangkan sekali, kehendak Jah'ad."

Mendengar nama Ōtsutsuki ….. kembali mengingatkan Ophis akan Naruto dan Kuoh. "Itu menyenangkan, saat melihat dia yang menjadi tidak berdaya. Tidak ada dalam ingatan ku saat itu dia yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan dia yang dahulu telah memengal kepala ayah."

"Arrrk! Sangat jahat ….. mengapa kau mengatakan hal yang jahat itu Kehendak Ayah!" nada itu terdengar marah, namun sesaat setelahnya tawa mulai terdengar dari mulut Sasori.

Pemuda itu mulai bertepuk tangan …. Wajahnya menjadi datar tidak berekspresi kembali.

"Tujuan kita adalah niat dari Jah'ad." Ophis berucap datar…. Dia menatap Sasori acuh tak acuh. "Realm of the Gods adalah final dari semua."

Suara tangis kembali terdengar dari Sasori. "Untuk itu kita harus membunuh si jahat Naruto bukan? Huuuhh~"

Ophis kembali diam, bahkan saat ini sejak pertemuan pertama mereka setelah [Senja] dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca wajah Sasori yang selalu berubah itu. terpengaruh oleh [Samsara] Sasori tidak pernah memiliki wajah yang tetap di sana. Naga itu melihat jari jemarinya sendiri, di celah antar jari jemarinya ada sebuah luka di sana …. Luka itu seperti korosi yang menelannya secara perlahan, seperti memaksanya untuk pudar dari dunia ini …. Dia tidak mengambil jauh, namun melihat ini seperti tidak bisa kembali mengenang masa-masa itu …. Luka itu, akibat [Karma].

"Pada awalnya Realm of the Gods itu bukan milik siapapun." Ophis mengalihkan pandangannya, dia mendapati wajah Sasori yang terlihat serius di sana. "Itu milik Malam …. Milik [Kehendak] dari Malam."

"Apa maksud mu dengan mengatakan itu." Ophis tidak pernah mengerti dengan Sasori, baik wajah dan pemikiran Dewa di depannya dia tidak mengerti. "Tidak ada gunanya mengatakn semuanya, sebagai yang selamat atas pembantaian Naruto, aku mengerti semua."

"Itu sejatinya milik Malam, dan Li hanya merebut itu semua." Namun anak Jah'ad itu masih melanjutkan. Sasori penuh ketakutan saat menceritakan semua itu. "Begitu dengan ayah kita Jah'ad dan Ōtsutsuki yang jahat."

Malam itu angin berhembus mengeser awan, sinar buram jatuh menutup bumi memperlihatkan semuanya. Saat Ophis menyadari entah bagaimana kegelapan pekat yang lain telah ada di bawah kakinya. Matanya melebar sejenak, itu sama pada saat itu …. Kegelapan itu berasar dari Sasori, itu kegelapan yang sama yang di gunakan Jah'ad untuk melawan Ōtsutsuki Naruto.

"Meski Ōtsutsuki telah memusnakan Realm of the Gods …. Itu tidak sepenuhnya musnah Ophis.." Sasori tersenyum riang, seperti buta untuk tidak mempedulikan kegelapan pekat yang melata di bawah kakinya. "[Karma] milik Ōtsutsuki, tidak sekuat [Kehendak] milik Malam …. Karna tidak seperti yang lain …. Hanya Malam lah satu-satunya Dewa Purba yang tidak membutuhkan [Nama] dan [Legenda] untuk di ceritakan Manusia agar tetap hidup."

Ophis kembali tertegun, dia menatap Sasori yang membuat ekspresi idiot di sana. "Itu berarti masih ada kesempatan bagi Ayah?"

"Benar…" Sasori membalas cepat. "Masih ada kesempatan bagi Realm of the Gods untuk kembali ada ….. masih ada kesempatan bagi Ayah untuk kembali ada di Dunia ini."

Naga itu kembali teringat kejadian di hari itu. Saat Ōtsutsuki membunuh Jah'ad, saat dia Dewa Ōtsutsuki itu membengkokkan ruang di sekitarnya dan menyedot paksa segalanya kedalam pusaran Hukum sebab akibat untuk musnah bersama.

Masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali pada hari sebelum itu.

"Namun Kita harus cepat Ophis." Sasori berujar kembali. "Dia Ōtsutsuki Naruto adalah Kaisar ke empat saat itu maupun saat ini yang di akui lansung oleh Realm of the Gods, dalam waktu dia bahkan mulai kembali secara perlahan …. [Karma] terkutuk itu …. Semakin kita membicarakan dia dan apapun yang terkait dengan keberadaannya walau sekecil apapun.

Maka akan semakin berkembang apa yang dia miliki, hingga mungkin akan kembali pada saat puncaknya."

Namun bagaimanapun Ophis tidak terlalu ambil peduli degan semua. "Tidak peduli bagaimanapun dia, masih ada kebencian dari para Dewa setelah [Senja] kepada dirinya. Bahkan di dalam Realm of the Gods sendiri jiwa para Dewa palsu masih bertahan atas [Kehendak] yang bahkan [Karma] tidak mampu membinasakan itu."

"Tolong jangan lupakan Great Red …." Sasori, menepuk kepala naga itu. "Bagaimanapun bahkan setelah di hancurkn oleh tuan mereka sendiri. Anjing-anjing dari Liga Iblis itu masih memiliki kesetiaan kepada Ōtsutsuki."

Namun Ophis merasa beku seketika, pandangannya kosong saat menatap Sasori. Pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi celaka seperti seseorang telah membunuh ayahnya dan mencuri istrinya. Sasori, mengambil langkah mundur sejenak ….. menatap Ophis, bahkan dalam pandangan matanya Naga itu bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan wajah paksa Sasori secara nyata.

"Jangan coba untuk kabur …. Oh, siapapun diri mu." Sasori tidak berbicara padanya, detik berikutnya pemuda itu mengambil lompatan jauh. Melesat tinggi meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam gelap kembali.

Awal kembali menutup cahaya buran dari bulan, di bawah sinar lampu yang kabur … Ophis hanya menatap kosong gelap malam yang berada di depannya. Tanpa rasa takut, tanpa rasa apapun di dalam hati … dia kembali melangkah kecil, bersenandung riang memasuki malam yang gelap.

* * *

Bahkan meski bukan Dewa sejati dari Asgard Loki tetaplah salah satu Dewa yang telah di ceritakan oleh Manusia dalam [Legenda] nya. Meski terlahir dalam darah Jotun dan putra dari Fárbauti, dia tetaplah Dewa yang di angkat oleh Odin itu sendiri menjadi saudara dari anaknya Thor. Dan [Nama] yang tetap masih ada terucap dalam mulut Manusia hingga detik ini.

Dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah kakinya, Loki melesat terbang melintasi malam dalam ketakutan lengkap. Dia tidak pernah menjadi seperti ini dalam hidupnya, bahkan dalam kenangan tidak pernah menjadi seperti ini ….. tidak ada terlintas bahkan di dalam pemikirannya perasaan ini akan muncul. Sebuah perasaan yang mereyap jauh di dalam dasar hatinya yang dalam, sebuah kegelapan yang meraba bagaikan parasit sesat yang tidak terkendali meraba di sana.

Sebuah perasaan ketakutan …. Takut. Akan kematian.

Tubuhnya merinding seketika, sebuah sensasi dingin seperti membelai wajahnya. Dengan cepat Dewa itu membalik badannya dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir dari ruang kosong. Tidak membutuhkan waktu atau mantara apapun, ledakkan energy seketika memenuhi semua. Meledakkan tempat itu hancur kan tak berbekas.

Namun Loki sama sekali tidak merasa tenang di dalam jiwanya. Jantugnya berdetak sangat keras, seperti akan meledak setiap saat di dalam ketakutan, dengan itu semua Dewa itu kembali meledakkan daerah di sekitarnya senbelum berbalik kabur dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tapi di dalam kegelapan malam sesuatu muncul. Loki sesaat merasakan waktu menjadi lambat, sebuah tangan putih dan kurus menyerupai tangan seorang wanita meluncur dan mencengkram lehernya. Loki bereaksi terlambat, berteriak tercekik keras sebelum kesarannya melayang …. Menyadari telah kepalanya terbentur kerasas di atas aspal jalan yang kotor.

Sasori menangis keras denga air mata di sana sebelum kakinya kembali terangkat dan mengingjak kepala Loki keras. Terjadi retakkan di sekitar mereka yang bertambah panjang, namun anak dari Jah'ad itu bahkan tidak ambil peduli sebelum kembali menginjak kepala Loki dengan cara yang sama.

Loki berteriak keras dalam campuran kemarahan dan ketakutan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir hadir di bawah tubuhnya yang terngkurap sebelum meledak di dalam keindahan yang menghancurkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu ….. kau bukanlah keturunan dari **Audhumbla**." Sasori bertanya dingin dan sini, menghianati wajahnya yang bercaya menyenangkan di sana. "Kenapa Asgard bisa-bisanya menjadikan mu salah satu dari Kedewaan Nordik."

"Arrkkk! Fenrir!." Loki berteriak nyaring mengabaikan semua, bahkan jauh di dalam hati dia sangat ketutan oleh sosok yang bahkan tidak tergores sedikitpun atas serangannya tadi.

Tidak sedikitpun untuk peduli. Sasori tetap diam menunggu jawaban yang akan datang. Bahkan di saat di dalam kegelapan seekor serigala besar datang dari gelap mengerkam dan mengigit lehernya dalam. Bahkan dengan taring yang di katakana mampu membunuh Tuhan dalam Al-kitab ….. pemuda itu masih biasa-biasa saja dengan semua itu.

Loki berteriak keras kembali sesaat dia merasakan tangan Sasori setajam pijau saat mulai menusuk punggungnya secara perlahan.

Mengabaikan teriakkan Loki, mengabaikan bagaimana darah mengalir deras dari lehernya oleh Fenrir yang mengoyak. Pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi bodoh di sana. "Jadi inikah taring yang sangat terkenal itu. Yang sangat di takuti oleh Odin, anak dari **Borr**? Taring yang di omong kosongkan mampu membunuh Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab dan Dewa?

Betapa menyedihkannya, metapa menghina semuanya. Kalian Dewa yang sekarang yang begitu lemah. Kalian Dewa sekarang yang rendah …. Mengangkat seekor **Jotun** untuk menjadi Dewa telah menunjukkan betapa jatuhnya Asgard."

"SIALAN! SIAPA KAU BERENGSEK!." Loki berteriak kembali di dalam kesakitan, tubuhnya bergetar, bergerak kasar begitu kesakitan saat tangan Sasori telah jauh menembuh tulang punggungnya. Air mata membuatnya ingin menangis dan mengeluarkan segalanya ….. namun rasa sakit sialan ini membutakan pemikiran.

"Loki, kau binatang kotor." Sasori berhenti, mengeluarkan tangannya dari peunggung Loki. Pemuda itu beralih mengambil tangan Loki dan membengkokannya kearah yang lain. "Bahkan saat Ayah mengajarkan cakra kepada Manusia, mereka tidak pernah mengakui diri mereka adalah Dewa yang setara dengan kami yang asli …. Karna mereka hanyalah Dewa Palsu."

Suara tulang yang patah dan teriakkan Loki kembali. Tidak hanya itu, pemuda dengan rambut merah itu membuka mulut Loki kasar sebelum menarik dan memotong lidahnya.

Dan terdiam tidak ada suara lagi dari semua itu. tergeletak di bawah sana, hanya tubuh Loki yang penuh lubang, dan kedua tangan dan kaki yang berputar pada posisi yang tidak seharusnya.

Menyelesaikan semua, Sasori berdiri di sampingnya tubuh yang sekarat itu. "Baiklah Jotun, sepertinya kau masih sadar …. Seperti yang di harapkan dari kalian Binatang Kotor.." Sasori berteput tangan dengan semangat, dia sedikit tertawa kecil melihat betapa buruknya Loki.

"Aku tidak tau siapa yang menyuruh mu." Sasori berjongkok dan menyodok pipi Loki berulang kali dengan jarinya. "Atau ini hanyalah kesialan mu yang tidak sengaja di sini Jotun."

"Namun apapun itu izikan aku mencoba sedikit [Samsara] kepada mu. Bangalah Keturunan Jotun."

Dan lebih gelap dari pada malam di sekitarnya. Sebuah kegelapan pekat keluar dari bawah kaki Sasori, merayap dan memenuhi semua dan apa-apa di sekitarnya dengan kegelapan yang merayap pelan. Tubuh Loki kembali bergetar hebat di dalam ketakutan, horror jelas ada di dalam raut wajahnya …. Tidak seperti Sasori telah mematahkan setiap tulang di dalam tubuhnya.

Jiwanya jauh merasakan ketakutan pada hitam yang melata itu, jauh di dalam sana di dalam kehitaman pekat itu ….. dia merasakan banyak jiwa di sana, terlalu banyak suara di dalam sana ….. terlalu banyak tidak peduli suara kesenangan, kesedihan, kemarahan …. Tidak peduli apapun semua ada dan bercampur di sana.

Tubuh Loki berusaha bergerak dengan usaha terakhir saat kegelapan itu melata perlahan menuju dirinya. Loki bergetar ingin berteriak saat kegelapan itu masuk pada setiap lubang di dalam tubuhnya. Ingin beteriak namun mulutnya penuh dengan kegelapan dan lidahnya telah menjadi ilusi. Ingin mengontak batin Fenrir untuk menyelamatkannya, namun dia hanya menemukan anaknya telah mati dengan cara yang sama.

Loki berteriak tanpa suara …. Hanya ada angin yang keluar dari mulutnya yang bisu.

Matanya bergertar, mulutnya terbuka berusaha untuk membuat suara dalam usaha terakhir. Namun semua sia-sia mengetahui bahwa orang yang tersenyum di sisinya telah memotong lidahnya lama.

Hingga dia tidak tau lagi, hingga begitu lama di dalam kesakitan yang menenggelamkan tiba-tiba Loki jatuh di dalam dirinya sendiri. Berada di sana, dia terjebak, melihat banyak tanyangan dan adengan di mana dia hidup secara berbeda dengan kehidupan yang berbeda.

Terkadang dia menjalani hidup dengan tetap sebagai Jotun. Ada di dalam kehidupan yang lain dia memenangkan ragnarok dan menjadi dewa tertinggi di Asgard. Di dalam kehidupan yang lain dia hidup di dunia manusia dan menikah dengan seorang wanita dari Manusia. Tersadar di dalam kehidupan lain bahwa ia kalah dalam perang dan mati di tangan saudara angkatnya sendiri Thor.

Berubah, dan selalu berubah …. Setelah menyelesikan satu kehidupan, dia harus menjalankan kehidupan yang lain. Hingga akhirnya Loki semakin tenggelam dalam dan semakin dalalm …. Matanya yang muli kehilangan warna kehidupan …. Semua yang dia rasakan di dalam kehidupan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Sasori melihat karyanya dengan senang. Dia menangis sedih saat kegelapan masuk ke dalam mulut dan setiap lubang dan celah di dalam tubuh Loki, pemuda itu semakin menangis dengan sedihnya saat tubuh Loki bergetar dan Jotun itu berteriak tanpan suara meminta pertolongan entah kepada siapa.

Hingga begitu lama, saat rasa sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya. Terdiam sejenak, dan melihat degan jelas. Tepat pada tubuhnya …. Berada pada celah antara jari telunjuk dan tengah …. Sebuah luka kecil yang amat sangat buruk tiba-tiba ada di sana.

Luka celaka dari sesuatu yang sangat amat di kenalinya, sebuah luka yang tidak meninggalkan apapun selain korosi untuk kehancuran.

"Sepertinya [Karma] juga telah menyentuh mu Putra Jah'ad." Ophis datang entah dari mana …. Melihat Sasori sejenak sebelum mengabaikan pemuda itu dan melihat kegelapan pekat yang berada di bawah kakinya.

Menatap lebih jauh tubuh Loki yang bergetar di sana.

"Melihat ini, apa kau terlalu bodoh atau hanya terlalu angkuh untuk berani-beraninya mengunakan [Samsara]?" Ophis menunjuk tubuh Loki, sebelum kembali menatap Sasori. "Tidakkah kau mengetaui bahwa dia juga ada di sini. Tidakkah kau sadar begitu kau menggunakan [Samsara], Naruto dan [Karma]nya akan segera merasakan diri mu itu Sasori."

"Kenapa aku harus takut kehendak Ayah." Sasori menangis tersedu-sedu sebelum kembali berujar dengan suara yang sembab. "Biarkan dia tau bahwa saya masih ada, biarkan dia ketakutan oleh [Samsara] kembali… bukankah itu lucu."

Namun Ophis hanya menatap aneh pemuda itu dengan tidak mengerti. "Apa yang lucu, dia yang mengalahkan Jah'ad saat masih menjadi Kaisar. Bagaimana kau yang hanya mewarisi tidak setengah dari kekutan Jah'ad akan mengalahkannya."

Namun Ophis tidak segera meminta jawaban itu. tatapannya segera beralih pada tubuh Loki yang tiba-tiba bergetar hebat di sana. Menatap lebih jatuh dari dalam mulut Dewa itu tiba-tiba keluar sebuah tangan lain yang mucul entah dari mana, dalam air mata dan darah tangan itu merobek mulut dewa Loki terpisah, sesuatu mucul selain tangan itu… itu terlihat seperti Loki itu sendiri yang keluar dari tubuh lamanya. Namun tidak sampai mencapai bentuk sempurnanya …. Tubuh yang baru kembali bergetar, dan mati dengan cara yang sama tubuh baru selalu keluar dari tubuh yang lama … darah dan ledir yang mengenang di sana selain kegelapan Sasori.

"Tchi…"

Sasori berdecak kesal saat Ophis telah menghancurkan tubuh Loki sepenuhnya hanya dengan satu kali tekanan jari. Mengabaikan bau dari darah dan kencing yang berputar di sekitar mereka, Sasori menatap Naga di depannya diam.

"Naruto akan segera merasakan ini …. Meski dia tidak mungkin akan kembali seperti dia yang dahulu dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Kekuatan yang akan kembali padanya saat menyadari ini mungkin akan setara dengan mu." Ophis menatap Sasori tanpa emosi bearti. "Entah dia yang kembali menghancurkan Realm of the Gods … atau diri mu yang akan mengantikan dia menjadi Kaisar ke lima dan membangkitkan Jah'ad …. Aku tidak peduli. Saat ini aku cukup sibuk dengan Great Red dan Liga Iblis di belakangnya. Jangan tambah beban ku."

"Mengapa harus menjadi khawatir, dia tidak akan sekuat yang dahulu. Dan saya akan cukup yakin untuk memenggal kepalanya saat kami bertemu." Sasori membalas dengan nada kosong di sana.

Ophis tidak membalas lebih jauh. Atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak pernah bisa membalas kata-kata itu. Wajah miliknya yang kosong tanpa ekspresi apapun di sana, tidak bereaksi akan hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya dengan penuh ketidak pedulian. Bahkan di saat Sasori tertelan oleh kegelapan hitam yang melata dan hilang, dia masih setia berdiri di sana dalam keheningan itu.

Naruto, tidakkah kau meresakan kenapa kau tidak hancur di dalam waktu. Bahkan saat [Nama] dan [Legenda] milik mu tidak lagi di kenal oleh Manusia, tidakkah pernah terlintas di dalam pemikiran itu kenapa kau tidak hancur.

Bahkan di dalam kebangkitan kembali, kau tidak pernah tau jawabannya meski itu telah ada di depan mata mu yang menyedihkan. Untuk mahluk setengah Dewa yang tidak pernah menginginkan tahta tersebut …. Sebuah ironi kotor yang berlansung di depan mata.

Kau bahkan tidak pernah sadar degan saya, sisa-sisa kehendak Jah'ad yang bertahan dalam waktu. Bertahan hanya untuk semua ini." Ophis tersenyum, namun di dalam waktu yang sama Naga itu perlahan mulai memudar.

* * *

Naruto duduk di sana menatap kosong semua yang menatapnya. Bahkan saat dirinya sadar akan di ekstrak menjadi energy oleh Dewa lainnya, tidak ada perasaan apapun di dalam hatinya. Tidak ada ketakutan, penyesalan…. Apapun, tidak ada apapun di dalam sana. Hanya sebuah kekosongan semu yang menemaninya yang sekarat.

Ia sadar bahwa Dunia telah berputar, bukan hanya temannya…. Semua bahkan Dunia ini telah lama mengutuknya begitu jahat. Untuk semua Manusia yang ia bantu tanpa pandang bulu, untuk semua niat baik Manusia yang ia bantu….. dan untuk segala niat jahat dari Manusia yang ia kabulkan.

Kembali ia memikirkan pada saat Li memotong langit, dan menyebabkan semua Dewa kehilangan ke abadian mereka.

Kembali ia memikirkan saat Jah'ad membagi langit yang sama, dan menyebabkan kekuatan Dewa menjadi terpecah dan menghasilkan Dewa-dewa kecil lainnya yang mereka sebut anak para Dewa.

Dan memikirkan perbuatannya yang menghancurkan langit para Dewa…. Menyebabkan [Senja] dan memusnakan hampir semua eksistensi Dewa yang ada. Meski mereka pada akhirnya berkembang dan menerapkan hukum Jah'ad.

Dan pada saat itu, apa yang ia pikirkan.

Naruto melihat banyak Dewa di depannya, melihat banyak mahluk Supranatural dan Mitologi di depannya.

"Kau mengenal Pan Gu?" seekor kera berbicara di sampingnya.

Naruto meliriknya, menatap Kera itu yang sedang mengikat segel penahan padanya. Naruto masih memperhatikannya, matanya melamun mencoba mengingat "Aku mengenalnya… dia Dewa besar yang suka memengang kapak raksasa…. Atau seperti itu."

"Itu menyenangkan, kami bahkan tidak lagi pernah mengingatnya." Kera tua itu mendesah sedih, namun detik kemudian wajah tua itu tersenyum padanya. "Bisa kah kau menceritakan beberapa saja pada orang tua ini?"

Naruto menatap kera itu tidak mengerti…. "Tidak ada lagi yang aku ingat tentang dirinya, selain kapak besar itu tidak ada lagi… ah mungkin ia bertarung bersama ku saat itu untuk mengalahkan Jah'ad... mungkin teetapi aku tidak yakin, hal yang hilang tidak akan kembali…" Naruto berucap, mengalihkan tatapannya dari kera tua itu. "Selain itu aku jauh lebih tua dari mu."

 _Kenapa kera itu bisa mengenal nama Pan Gu?_

Sun Wukong tersenyum, kera tua itu tidak lagi berbicara banyak saat memasangkan segala segel terhadap Dewa itu.

Berbagai bunyi dan suara asing terdengar masuk ke dalam telinganya, Naruto hanya diam… bahkan saat rasa gatal di kala Rune-rune eneh itu mulai melata di atas tubuhnya Naruto tidak peduli, bahkan ia hanya menatap dengan penasaran terhadap berbagai lambang dan rune yang melekat pada dirinya.

Sun wukong memperhatikan semua itu, kera tua itu tidak bisa menjadi heran melihat ke anehan di depan matanya sendiri. ' _Setidaknya Anda bisa merasa takut saat kemusnahan Anda bukan?'_

"Tidakkah anda merasa takut.." Sun Wukong mencoba kembali membuka percakapan, namun ia hanya terhenti di saat Dewa di depannya bahkan tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Aku tidak takut…." Naruto membalas lirih, matanya lurus menatap ke depan…. Melihat semua mahluk yang ada di sana. "Hanya sudah terlalu lama, sudah sangat terlalu lama…. Tidak ada lagi harapan, tidak ada lagi keinginan untuk di wujudkan. Di dalam waktu yang beku bagiku… semua orang pergi menjauh…"

 _Semua sangat jahat.._

Sun wukong kembali diam, bahkan dia tidak tau harus bagaimana membalas semua itu. "Selama kebangkitan tidakkah Anda terlihat lebih bahagia…"

"Aku…" Naruto menatap Kera itu sejenak dan mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tau…"

Setelah lama semua segel dan pengekang itu telah terpasang sepenuhnya…. Itu terlalu banyak, segel dan pengekang itu terdiri dari semua segel yang ada dari berbagai Mitologi di Dunia ini. Sun wukong melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, matanya menatap Naruto…. Menyadari pemuda itu bahkan masih menatapnya lurus, dan kosong seperti boneka porselen.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya…" Naruto bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya…

"Silahkan.."

"Saat kau membuka mata, apa yang kau rasakan?" Naruto tersenyum, menatap kera tua itu.

Sun wukong terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kebingungan, atas ketidak tauan apa-apa. Kesedihan saat mendapatkan kenyataan itu. Dan kemarahan yang tiba-tiba datang... kemarahan yang tidak tau harus di arahkan kepada siapa."

 **"Kemarahan di dalam kebutaan, sampai kami mengenalnya."**

"Apa kau membenci ku?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi.

Namun hanya kekosongan sebagai jawaban yang ia dapatkan, Naruto terdiam…. Ia sudah mengerti. Ia mulai meluruskan dudukkannya, dan akan menutup mata sebelum suara dari Sun wukong kembali berbicara padanya.

"Mengapa?"

-!?

"Mengapa pada saat itu Anda menghancurkan Tanah suci kita?" Sun wukong bertanya putus asa, menatap Dewa di depannya… dia menunggu.

Namun tidak ada jawaban….

* * *

"Aku tidak pernah mengingat siapa Ayah ku…." Dari jauh Zeus menatap pemuda kurus yang terukir dengan banyak segel itu. "Dari awal sejak membuka mata pertama kali du Dunia ini, semua hanya kegelapan kosong dan membuat ku bertanya… "Siapa saya?"

Zeus menatap kedepan, matanya lurus saat meliha dari balik kaca tipis ini... melihat bagaimana Dewa sekarat di depannya telah mulai memudar dengan cepat. Akan menghilang dengan pasti... ini alat yang di gunakan mereka bukan di ciptakan oleh mereka Dewa dan mahluk Mitologi yang ada di sini. Semua alat yang memaksa Dewa menjadi energi di ciptakan oleh teman mereka...

Dia yang menyampaikan kabar di dalam kemarahan buta mereka **Ra.**

"Tidak lama lagi kita akan kembali ke sana.." Di sebelahnya Indra berucap dingin. "Hal yang pernah hilang pada akhirnya akan kembali…. Realm of the Gods dan semua jawaban atas siapa kita akan menjadi jelas di sana."

"Apapun kita…"

Tidak hanya mereka, semua Dewa dari berbagai Mitologi juga saling berbagi pendapat mereka sendiri atas kejadian ini. Namun jauh di antara mereka, tersembunyi di antara yang lain… Amaterasu menatap semua ini dengan kesedihan. Mata merahnya lurus menatap pemuda yang tak berdaya di depan sana, berbagai gejolak emosi berputar di dalam dadanya…. Melihat itu, melihat betapa tidak berdayanya dia.

 _ **Dewa tidak maha kuasa…**_

' _Naruto… bisakah saya bertanya kepada Anda? Pada saat itu, saat anda menghancurkan Realm of the Gods. Sebenarnya apa yang anda rasakan….. saat anda tau akan akibat dari semua ini, apa yang anda rasakan? Bagaimana Anda bertahan selama ini?_

 _Bagaimana rasanya saat membunuh orang-orang yang anda cintai, membunuh orang-orang yang selama ini percaya pada anda….. bagaimana rasanya saat membunuh orang-orang yang selama ini mengantungkan semua harapannya kepada Anda…_

 _Apa yang anda rasakan saat semua orang mulai meninggalkan anda?_

 _Apa yang anda rasakan saat Dunia mulai mengutuk Anda… dan bagaimana Anda bisa bertahan dari semua ini?'_

Dia tidak pernah mengerti, Amaterasu tidak pernah mengeti jalan pemikiran Dewa yang berada di depannya….. bahkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dia tetap tidak pernah mengerti.

* * *

Cahaya bersinar mengelilinginya, di dalam sana Naruto dapat merasakan ia mulai terkikir secara perlahan-lahan…. Rasanya begitu sakit, seperti orang yang menguliti tubuhmu dengan silet berkarat. Namun ia tetap diam, menatap semua Dewa yang tersenyum senang di depannya…. Menatap mahluk Mitologi lain seperti Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh yang menatapnya mengambil keuntungan… lebih jauh ia menatap Amaterasu yang bersedih atas dirinya.

Membuatnya bingung…

 _Mengapa bersedih?_

Namun saat ia mempertanyakan itu, Naruto kembali mengingat hal-hal yang terlewat tidak lama ini. Kebangkitan, dan warna merah yang mengalir di depan matanya…. Tentang seekor Iblis yang bersedih akan pernikahannya…. Iblis kecil yang menarik perhatiannya… Iblis beserta peruahan dari Dunia itu sendiri… Dunia yang tidak dapat ia ikuti lagi…. Menyenangkan merah, begitu berwarna…. Begitu menyenangkan.

 _Jika saja, bisa sedikit lebih lama lagi…_

Tentang permintaan, tidak ada permintaan… hanya ada ia yang memaksakan kehendak. Saat tatapan mereka pertama kali bertemu, Naruto sadar… bahwa Rias tidak memiliki keinginan apapun untuk di kabulkan… tentang ia dan gadis itu… dan semua hal yang terjadi.

 _Begitu baik, begitu cantik… seperti teman terbaik saya…_

Hingga belum betul-betul untuk musnah dari Dunia ini, Naruto seperti tersadar… sekakan sebuah perasaan mucul di dalam perasaan yang lain, membingungkan hinggan membuat dia tidak tau siapa ia yang sebenarnya. Seribu begitu banyak dari mereka, membuat Naruto kaget, ekspresi ketakutan yang jelas ada di dalam wajahnya. Bahkan saat waktu mulai membusuk di sisinya, saat Dunia mulai melangkah meninggalkan ia yang berhenti ia tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan yang membingungkan jiwa ini… dan pada saat itu sebuah [Nama] melintas di dalam pemikirannya. Sebuah ingatan yang datang beserta nama yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi **Jah'ad [Samsara].**

Dan perlahan sebuah goresan tipis muncul di keningnya… berdarah dan terbuka memunculkan mata yang seharusnya tidak ada lagi di Dunia ini…

Rambut putih yang jatuh bagaikan air, dan dua tanduk yang berbunyi retak dan memaksa tumbuh di atas keningnya…. Dan sebuah nada amat sangat jahat dan penuh amarah yang keluar dari mulutnya **"Jah'ad!"**

* * *

 **Ini adalah chapter terbaru… bersisa 2 atau 4 chapter lagi sebelum tamat. Terimakasih telah membaca… jangan lupa Fav, Foll dan Review nya ^^**

 **Untuk cerita yang satunya blom akan aku update… nanti saja updatenya kalo Rikudo nya tersendat lagi.**

 **Satu lagi bagi yang bingung bacanya, silahkan tunggu saja sampai tamat. Karna fic ini mengambil alur bolak balik, bukan alur lurus monoton.**

 **Jadi buat yang nanya kenapa Naruto bisa dengan Amaterasu dan Dewa-dewa. Sabar yah, akan di jelaskan d chapter2 berikutnya.**

 **Mungkin saat ini pembahasannya buat bingung karnan nanggung, namun setengah pembahasan lagi ada di capter depan. Maaf gaya saya memang seperti ini.**

 **Seperti pertarungan Ophis dan Naruto yang d skip d chapter sebelumnya dan di hadirkan di chapter lain dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda.**

* * *

Tambahan:

Amaterasu tidak akan pernah melupakan ketakutan ini, matanya melebar saat sebuah kekuatan yang di luar Logikanya meluap dan menyala tepat di depan matanya. Itu putih, sebuah putih yang murni menghanyutkan… membuatnya terlena, membuatnya diam menatap pemuda yang tidak lagi sama di depan matanya.

Saat tatapan mereka betemu, saat ia menatap mata ungu berpola riak air itu tidak bisa membuatnya untuk tidak merinding ketakutan.

Amaterasu menyaksikan bagaimana Zeus muncul di samping pemuda itu dan melepaskan pukulan kuat, aliran kekuatan mengema dari dalam tubuh Dewa Olympus itu, baut petir meledak deras membutakan semuanya. Namun apa yang membuat mereka semua terkejut adalah fakta bahwa Zeus tidak mampu memukulnya.

Zeus berhenti tepat di depannya, ekspresinya kaku dan keras, baut petir makin liar melata di sekitar tubuhnya. Namun Dewa itu masih tidak mampu melakukan pulukan itu.

Begitu tipis, sangat begitu tipis sebuah jarak yang membatasi mereka…. Sebuah jarak setipis kertas yang tidak sanggup di lalui Zeus untuk meletakkan pukulannya ke pada Dewa yang terbangun itu.

Amaterasu melihat bagai mana Naruto dan mata ke tiganya melihat Zeus, dan itu sangat menakutkan… dapat ia rasakan bahwa dia tidak lagi mengenal Dewa di depannya itu… " **Generasi Ke-tiga… anak-anak Chaos…"**

Zeus melebarkan matanya terkejut, namun tidak berlansung lama sebelum nyala petir melata lebih terang di banding sebelumnya.

Tidak hanya itu, penganti Lucifer juga ikut di dalam bagian itu…. salah satu dari 10 mahluk terkuat telah mengambil bentuk senpurnanya dan melesat dengan cepat.

Namun sama seperti yang lain, Amaterasu hanya mendengar sebuah bisikan dalam bahasa yang tidak dia kenali sebelum energy penghancur merah milih Lucufer terhisap ke dalam telapak tangan Naruto…

Naruto menatap kosong, Iblis di depannya… suara berbicara terdengar amat kosong dan menakutkan.. **"Keturunan mereka yang di kutuk jahat di dalam Al-Kitab…"**

Namun lebih dari itu semua Amaterasu membeku saat Naruto menatap dirinya… **"Uchiha…"** dan mata itu berkedip beberapa kali… **"Aku mengingat semua, semua, semua….. Jah'ad… Ra…. Mengapa?"**

Dan tanpa mereka sadari Naruto telah hilang dari hadapan mereka.


	9. Cerita Sampingan : Ra

**Rikudo**

 **Disclamer :** Bukan mili Yuki

* * *

 **Warning : Typo, Update tidak menentu**

* * *

 **Sinopsis :** Pada awalnya dia hanya pecahan dari seorang dewa, yang menunggu waktu untuk memudar saat manusia semakin melupakan 'Nama' dan 'Legenda' tentang dirinya.

Namun saat Gadis Iblis itu datang membuat sebuah permohonan. Membuat penantiannya menjadi kacau dengan masalah yang datang setelah permohonan aneh itu.

"Bisakah kau lindungi aku?

* * *

Slide Story : Ra

* * *

Sasori duduk di atas ayunan, mengerakkan dalam diam di bawah matahari senja yang mulai terbenam. Anak-anak sekitar sana telah lama berlalu, sore di Kyoto yang mulai sepi… dan malam yang makin mendekat. Dia duduk dalam ayunan yang bergerak. Namun meski begitu, matanya tetap tidak beralih dari hal di depannya. Mata yang menatap seorang wanita tua yang makin sekarat seiring datangnya malam.

"Ra, kau terlihat menyedihkan." Suara Sasori hilang dalam hiruk pikuk Kyoto, namun dia memilih untuk tidak mengulang perkataan itu.

"Anak Jahad…" Ra membuka mata tuanya, perubahan kulit yang semakin menua dalam datangnya malam. "Malam semakin datang, dan wanita tua ini semakin rapuh dan sekarat."

Sasori tertawa walau itu bukan maksudnya, dia menatap wanita tua itu dalam kesenangan.

Ra tau itu adalah keanehan [Samsara], jadi dia memilih untuk diam tidak tersinggung. "Tahun itu ketika Ōtsutsuki mengecewakan ku dalam perang besar. Aku sadar akan selamanya terkurung dalam penjara reengkarnasi yang tiada habisnya ini."

Sasori menatap wanita itu .Untuk dia yang pernah menjadi puncak dalam Kedewaan Mitologi Mesir dan ikut dalam perang besar dalam melengserkan Jahad dari tahtanya. Namun pada akhirnya Kaisar baru Ōtsutsuki menghianati semuanya…. Baik musuh maupun sekutunya.

"Aku pernah menjadi puncak dari jenis ku." Suara wanita itu makin lemah dan lemah beriringan dengan tenggelamnya matahari. "Namun untuk menghindari [Karma], aku terpaksa harus bersembunyi di dalam penjara reengkarnasi ini. Hidup di pagi hari dan mati menjelang malam, semua itu untuk apa?"

Sasori menatap wanita itu, wajahnya menagis meski itu bukan yang ingin dia ungkapkan saat ini.

"Semua hanya untuk hari ini, tahun-tahun yang terlewat. Dan kematian yang tak terhitung yang ku telah lewatkan….. semua hanya untuk hari ini. Putra Jahad." Wanita itu tersenyum, namun dia semakin terlihat tua dan lemah. Matanya menatap matahari yang mulai membayang di antara gedung tinggi d Kyoto.

Nafas yang makin berat, namun matanya tetap kokoh menatap Sasori yang tidak jauh di depannya.

"Sejak aku ada dan menjadi satu-satunya Dewa Kuno yang selamat dalam pembantaian [Karma]. Aku terus bersembunyi hingga Naruto memilih tidur menunggu kematiannya. Ōtsutsuki itu menunggu untuk mati bersama dengan kami, aku tidak tau apa yang ada di dalam otaknya pada masa itu. he he he…"

Sasori diam memilih untuk tidak menyela, ikut tertawa bersama dangan Ra mendengat itu.

Ra tidak mempedulikan.. "Namun dia pasti menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa menghilang, dia harus mulai sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun dia, Ōtsutsuki sekali lagi terlalu angkuh dan memilih untuk menunggu masalah itu muncul dengan sendiri, hingga dia tidak menyadari apa yang di lewatkan, hingga dia tidak mengetahui bahwa kesalahan kecil yang dia perbuat adalah kesempatan bagi kita.

Aku terbangun, terlahir sebagai anak gadis di pagi hari, seorang wanita muda yang indah di siang hari, dan menjadi tua dan mati di malam hari.

Aku berkelana dan mulai mengacaukan peletakkan [Karma] di seluruh Dunia. Meski [Karma] berhasil menyegel bahasa, sejarah masa Lalu, dan Nama Dewa-Dewi terdahulu celah itu masih tetap ada. Dan Aku adalah celah yang nyata itu.

Aku mulai menyebarkan apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu, menenggelamkan mereka para Dewa yang sekarang bahwa betapa menyedihkannya mereka. Menanamkan Delusi bahwa mereka harus merebut Realm of the Gods dari tangan Ōtsutsuki yang jahat. Menceritakan kisah-kisah masa lalu, menyebabkan retaknya pengekangan [Karma] pada Dunia ini. Retakkan kecil yang semakin besar dan besar, hingga aku bertemu dengan mu anak Jahad… dan celah itu makin ada dan lebar."

Air mata Sasori jatuh, namun ayunan itu tetap tidak berhenti. "Aku dan Ophis adalah niat Jahad, meski pada awal kebangkitan tidak ada lagi keinginan akan tahta dari Jahad dalam diri kami. Untuk Ayah kami, kami ingin menduduki tahta itu. tidakkah kau Ra yang agung peduli dengan itu."

"Aku tidak peduli, meski berjuang kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Ōtsutsuki."

Sasori diam tidak membalas hal itu. Karna itu dia sangat ingin membukan kembali Dunia itu, meski Ra telah mengatakan Dunia itu hancur binasa, harapan itu tetap ada... memaksakan untuk percaya bahwa Jahad masih ada di sana... membeku di dalam waktu.

"Yang ku inginkan hanyalah membuka pintu gerbang Realm of the Gods…. Apa yang ku inginkan ada di Dunia itu. Yang ku inginkan hanya anak-anak ku Tefnut dan Shu.

Kebencian ku, bukan hanya saat Ōtsutsuki menghianati ku. Tapi juga saat dia membunuh dua anak ku."

Dan pada saat itu dari kehampaan, sebuah ular kobra hitam muncul dan melata di antara mereka, ular itu mengelilingi mereka sebelum mulai melata mendekat ke kaki Ra. Melata hingga mulai berdiri di atas kepala Ra. Ikut memperhatikan Sasori dan mendesis memperingatkan.

"Iaret.." Ra berguman lirih.

"Saat kau menceritakan kisah masa lalu, semua dewa di generasi ini dan aku termakan dendam." Sasori melihat mata Ra yang mulai sayu dan tertutup. Tubuh yang semakin lemah dan kehangatan yang hilang dari dalam sana. "Meski selebihnya hanyalah kenyataan dan selebihnya adalah kebohongan, namun tidak ada di antara kami yang memiliki dendam yang lebih dalam terhadap Ōtsutsuki di banding dengan diri mu.

Untuk kedua anak mu yang telah mati. Kau memilih terjebak di dalam penjara reengkarnasi yang tak berujung. Memaksakan dirimu terlahir dalam bentuk yang baru melalui Nut cucu mu. Seolah-olah Nut adalah ibu mu bukan cucu mu, memutar balikkan urutan dan mengacaukan waktu. Tapi semua berhasil, hanya dengan itu kau terlepas dari tekanan [Karma]"

Matahari akhirnya tenggelam dan malampun datang. Sasori menyaksikan bagaimana wanita dan ular itu hidup hingga tetes terakhir dari kehidupan mereka. Menatap mayat dingin itu, yang perlahan mulai bersinar dan terurai hingga tidak bersisa selain dirinya di sana.

"Namun pada saat kita melemahkan pengekangan [Karma] terhadap Dunia ini. Semakin mengembalikn apa yang hilang dari Naruto. Sederhananya, semakin kita melanjutkan ini, semakin kuat Ōtsutsuki itu.

Dia memang menunggu masalah itu muncul, namun sepertinya dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mempersiapkan antisipasi pada masa itu."

Dan malampun datang begitu gelap bertabur dengan bintang.

* * *

 **Kisah di ambil dari mitologi mesir Ra dan awal penciptaan Dunia menurut sejarah mitologi Mesir Kuno. Kecuali hampir semua Mitologi itu di rombak dan di susun ulang untuk jalan cerita ini, meski tetap mengambil referensi yang sama.**

 **ah~ Ra di sini cewek... (maaf utk penggemar mitologi Mesir dan orang2 Mesir)**

 **ini cuma slide strory, chap selanjutnya akan menyusul dalam waktu dekat...**

 **dan maaf ngk update2 dan janji2 yg tidak bisa di tepati. bulan belkangan ini Yuki cukup sibuk dengan kehidupan nyata dan melupakan tempat kecil tercinta kita ffn huehehehe.**


End file.
